Cruising the Caribbean
by Fiery-chan
Summary: A fic by me and Angel 13. 1 year after the dreaper, the tamers are rewarded with a caribbean cruise. There will be love, hate, and other emotions as the tamers spend three weeks together. slight ooc. RR! IM BACK! FINAL CHAP FINALLY!
1. Surprise

"Cruising the Caribbean"  
Written by: Angel 13 and Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Fiery here. This is a dual effort story written by Angel and myself. We both love each other's stories and writing styles so we decided to join forces and write a story together! Special shout out to anybody daring enough to read this! LOL. BTW, They all attend the same school, and all live within walking distance of each other on account of moves that had taken place after the d-reaper incident.  
Brief summary: It is one year after the d-reaper incident. (Thus making them all about fourteen since I decided Ryo would be best if he was there age). To reward the tamers for everything they did, the parents, the monster makers, and Yamaki pool their money to send the tamers on a three-week cruise to the Caribbean! Takato and Jeri are going out and things are starting to heat up between Rika and Ryo. It will be fun in the sun and a whole lot more! (Ryuki)  
Ok so that wasn't exactly brief. The only people who aren't going are Mako, Ai, and Suzi for account of age, and Alice for other reasons. Thus making the final group Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo.  
Disclaimer: Since I want to get right into the story Fiery-chan and Angel 13 do not own Digimon. And expect to see Angel's muse: Rika, and Fiery's master: the Element of Fire, more commonly know as Fire to pop up during the author notes. With all that stuff out of the way, let the story commence!  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise!  
  
Ryo walked down the street looking up at the clouds as they floated by. He could hardly believe that a year had passed since the street was filled with red chaos. He could also hardly believe how fast reconstruction had occurred. His mind continued to drift back to one scene during the battle. When he had asked Sakuyamon for her power, she couldn't believe it. Justimon was going to risk his life to save her and the others. Ryo couldn't get the expression on Rika's face out of his mind. It was such a beautiful smile....  
"Hey Ryo!" He snapped out of his daydream as he heard his name being called. Ryo turned to see Takato running up to him.  
"Hey Takato, where's the fire?" He asked.  
"Fire? What fire? Where?" Takato said frantically looking around. Ryo sighed.  
"Never mind? Where are you running to?" Ryo asked.  
"Oh, the parents all want us at Rika's house so that's where I'm headed. I went to your house but your dad said that you had gone out to "hell knows where" and I quote." Takato said.  
"Oh. Alrighty then, let's get going we don't want to be late. Are we late?" Ryo asked looking at his watch.  
"Nope right on time. But we will be if we don't hurry. C'mon I'll race ya." Takato said starting to run.  
"You know I'll win." Ryo said walking.  
"That's why I'm getting a head start!" Takato called as he raced forward.  
"Hey! Not cool!" Ryo cried as he ran to catch up to, and pass Takato."  
"I knew I shouldn't have challenged someone who spent years in the digital world!" Takato called from somewhere behind Ryo.  
*****  
Ryo made it to Rika's house first laughing and doing a victory dance.  
"Haha! I whooped you good Takato! Who's the king? I'm the king! Who's the man? I'm the man!" Ryo sang as he did his victory dance.  
"I'm just going to keep walking." Jeri said as she stared at the two boys. Ryo stopped dancing and laughed.  
"Sorry, I had to rub it in that I beat Takato in a race he challenged me to. Let's proceed into the house." Ryo said marching towards the house.  
Jeri laughed and latched onto Takato's arm.  
"Come on Takato, let's stop him before he makes a fool of himself." She said smiling.  
The three walked in to find the others already there. All the adults were there too. (Except for Ryo's father who couldn't care less about digimon.)  
"Hi guys." Riley said smiling.  
"Hi. I didn't know that you would be here." Takato said. He then saw who was there. It was the monster makers, the parents, Yamaki, Riley, and the other tamers. "Wow, what a turn out." He said as he was led into the spacious living room. The kids actually the teens all sat together on the couch and the adults were scattered around the room. In order on the couch was Kenta, Kazu, Takato, Jeri, Rika, Ryo, and Henry. It was Ryo's idea to sit next to Rika. No one seemed to mind.   
'Why is Ryo all sweaty?' Rika asked herself. 'Why is that a turn on? Wait, why am I even thinking this?'  
'Because you like him and you know it.' Said another part of her mind. Rika pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the small conversations going on around the room. Soon after, the adults called the attention of everyone. Mr. Wong was first to speak.  
"As everyone here knows, one year ago, a terrible incident took place. The children all risked their lives to save us and the rest of the world. For that, we are eternally grateful." Mrs. Matsuki entered.  
"At first we were very angry. We were afraid we would loose you. We were unaware that you were all very capable of taking care of yourselves. We are very proud, while at the same time somewhat shocked." She said laughing. Now it was Rumiko's turn to speak.  
"That is why we have saved up money to give you all this." She said handing them a box. Rika took it and everyone leaned in as she took off the ribbon and paper. She opened the box and inside was a brochure of a Caribbean cruise. Ryo caught on immediately.  
"Wow! Thanks, this is fantastic!" The other tamers stared at him.  
"I think Rika lost her "crazier than a soup sandwich" title." Kazu said.   
"No, no, this is a clue as to our present." Ryo began. "And it's a cruise to the Caribbean's!!!!" He said nearly screaming the last part. Everyone turned to the adults.  
"He's right." Yamaki said. "It's an all expense paid trip for a three week cruise to the Caribbean's. We decided that after all you did, you deserved a reward. So, this is it. Three weeks on a cruise liner by yourselves, with none of us their. So do you except?" He asked smiling.  
"Of course. This is wonderful. Thank you!" Jeri said.   
"Yes, besides the cruise, the military is still surprised that and I quote from our old friend, Johnny, "Those kids did one hell of a job on that chaos. If you ever need a favor, give me a call and I'll pull all the strings with transportation." So..."  
"Tell us, Mr. Shibumi!." Takato said excitedly.  
"Well, Johnny agreed to get you guys some tickets, free of charge. You kids did save the world. You did what the military couldn't. So, you guys will have transportation to and from where you'll be meeting the cruise ship, free of charge. Just consider it a little thank-you gift from Johnny and us monster makers."  
The tamers couldn't believe it. They were still in the initial stages of shock. The adults wanted to talk so the kids were sent into Rika's room where they discussed the trip. Ryo was reading the brochure aloud, telling everyone about everything that was there to do. Swimming, tennis, a spa, a club, a bar, large rooms able to fit seven comfortably, all the features in the rooms, there was so much to do!  
"I can't believe they did this." Rika said sitting cross-legged on her bed. "It's unbelievable!" Ryo sat next to her.  
"It's definitely a shock-factor but this will be fun." Ryo said.  
"Three weeks with you twenty-four-seven Ryo, it'll be a joy ride." Rika said sarcastically.  
"Come on pumpkin, you know you can't wait. Three weeks with me. Who wouldn't want it?" Ryo said flashing his trademark smile with a wink at her.  
'Wow what a great smile.' Rika thought. 'I'm doing it again. Is it possible that I like Ryo? Is there any slight trace of that?' "Of course, who wouldn't want to spend time with the Legendary Tamer?" Rika said punching him playfully in the arm and smiling.  
"Are you two ever going to grow up?" Henry asked laughing. "Although I have to admit, all of us together in what I assume will be one room with one bathroom could be very interesting."  
"I don't even want to think about it." Takato said. "Thank god that there are other places to go or we'd be at each others' throats."   
"Even still, I'm going to savor every second of this trip, which is why I'm bring lots of film." Kazu said.  
"That's a great idea. We can all bring cameras and take lots of pictures. Then we can make a scrapbook when we get back so we can always remember how much fun we had." Jeri said smiling.  
"That's nice Jeri." Rika said smiling. "Although I want all bad pictures of me burned!" She said laughing.  
"I'm sure there won't be a single bad one." Ryo said grinning.   
"Oh but there are going to be a lot of pictures of you with broken bones if you don't shut up." Rika said as she hit Ryo over the head with a pillow.   
"Hey!" Ryo grabbed another pillow and the two engaged in an all out pillow warfare.  
"And I repeat: are you two ever going to grow up?" Henry asked. Ryo and Rika grinned then walked over to Henry. "Oh no, don't please, I'm begging you. Help!!!!!" He cried as Ryo and Rika attacked him with the pillows.  
Soon everyone had a pillow and was beating the crap out of each other. In the end, they all were piled on top of each other laughing. They heard a click and saw a flash. Rika turned to see her mom holding a camera.   
"The first picture." She said smiling.  
"Oh mom." Rika said, but she too was smiling.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
A/N: Well, this trip is going to be a lot of fun. Three weeks with just the tamers. Who knows how this will turn out. Hell, even I don't know! This chapter was written by Fiery-chan with the assistance of Angel 13. The next chapter will be the opposite. Review!!!   
Until next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan and Angel 13 


	2. Packing

"Cruising the Caribbean"  
By Fiery-chan and Angel 13  
  
A/N Hola from cyberspace. It's Angel13 and I'm here to....uh, what is it that I'm doing?   
Rika: You are such an idiot..Oh, whatever. Just read the stupid disclaimer before I lose my temper here...   
A/N Right, right. Fiery-chan and Angel13 do own digimon. Wait, that's not right.   
Rika: Oh, you idiot. Didn't you see the not in there?   
A/N **shakes head**   
Rika: Argh! Give it here! **scribbles on the piece of paper Angel13 is holding.** There.   
A/N Ooh! So, we don't own digimon.?   
Rika: **nods head**   
A/N Drat. Well, anyway. Don't sue. Fiery-chan and Angel13 do not own digimon.   
Rika: Right, now get on with what you do best. Writing the stupid chapter. And don't make me all....mushy.   
A/N Gotcha!   
A/N from Fiery: Don't hurt me!!! I'm a good little writer!  
  
Chapter 2: Packing   
  
Rika was packing for the tamers' trip to the Caribbean. Surprisingly, they were gong un-supervised and it was all paid for. And it had come up fast. They were leaving day after tomorrow. Rika was shoving the last of her clothes and was squeezing in some extra stuff in the teeny spaces when the phone rang. She looks for the phone next to her computer and came up empty-handed. She heard the shrill ring inside her suitcase. She checked her Caller ID.   
"Damn, it's Jeri."   
Rika dug frantically through her suitcase and found the phone at the bottom of her suitcase. The phone had made it's last ring a few seconds ago.   
"Hello, hello? Jeri, it's me. I'm here."   
"Hi, Rika. You sound outta of breath like you just ran the 3 mile marathon or something. I'm just calling to see if you want to meet up with me and Takato at the pizza place? We're going there for dinner. You know, the one on the corner by Takato's parents' bakery?"   
"Yeah, I know the one. Anyone else coming?"   
"Oh, yeah. We invited everyone but Henry had to watch Suzie and Kenta and Kazu were hanging out at the mall, stocking up on digimon cards for the trip. Are you gonna bring your deck?"   
"Of course. Duh, Jeri, I'll bring it."   
"Oh, and Ryo is coming too. I know you have a thing for Ryo and all so I hope it's okay."   
"Jeri! I do not have a thing for Ryo. We're just friends."   
"Yeah, well, we'll meet you in an hour or so, okay? You'll have to bike over or are you just gonna walk?"   
"I'll just walk, Jeri. I'll see you."   
"'Kay, bye, Rika!"   
The phone went dead and Rika put the phone in it's cradle on her computer desk. She glared at the mess on her floor from when she had dumped it all on the floor.   
"Damn, it's back to packing for me."   
Rika glimpsed another digimon card that must've fallen out of her backpack. She had a suitcase and a backpack she was bring on the plane as a carry on. She shoved all her clothes back in and zipped the suitcase shut. She surveyed her room. It was pretty much empty. She was bringing a lot of stuff on her trip. She flipped the digimon card over and saw a familiar face.   
Renamon...   
It was hard, letting go of the digimon. It had been a year since she had seen Renamon. The shrill ring of the phone bit through the silence. Again.   
"Hello, what do ya want?" Rika said with a just slightly annoyed tone to her voice.  
"Hi, Rika. It's nice to hear from you too. And, I'm just great. Baby-sitting little sisters. Whoever invented the idea should jump off a bridge." Henry said.  
"So you tell me every time you baby-sit. Why else did you call?"   
"Dunno, just excited bout our trip. You know?"   
"Yeah, just finished packing."   
"Yeah, I have some last minute shopping tomorrow. Ryo's coming so I'm sure you don't wanna come..."   
Rika jumped at the thought.   
"I want to come!!! I mean... Would you be interested in having me come along? I need to go to the mall tomorrow anyway."   
"Oh, well, sure, meet us at the mall, say 11 am."   
"Bye, gotta go. Supposed to meet Gogglehead, Jeri, and Ryo for pizza."   
"Yeah, don't rub it in. I wanted to come too."   
"Yeah, well, see ya."   
The phone clicked and Rika set it down on the receiver. She checked her digital clock in the corner. It was time to head to the pizza place.   
"Hey, Mom, Gramma, I'm going out for pizza. Don't wait for me with dinner. I'm eating with friends."   
Rika went to the door and put on her usual red sneakers and opened the door.   
"Rika, by the way. Tomorrow, I set up a fashion shoot. It's gonna be at the beach. So, don't make any plans for after 1 tomorrow, okay, sweetie?"   
Rika sighed.   
"Right, Mom. Bye, Gramma."   
Rika closed the door and jogged down the street. She entered the pizza parlor and tapped her foot impatiently. No one was there and Takato was the one who lived a few minutes away. Rika sat down and began to tap her foot impatiently. The tinkling of a bell made her look up and she saw Ryo come in.   
"Hi, Ryo."   
"Hey, Rika. Looking good as always."   
Rika's cheeks turned pink. She rolled her eyes to cover up the blush.   
"Whatever, Ryo, this are like my every day look. Did you see the slowpokes?"   
"Nope. Why don't we just wait? Besides, Rika, you look good in anything."   
Rika shrugged.   
She looked normal to herself. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. She had on a white t-shirt that her grandma had gotten her online. It was from America and it said 'stop staring at my t-shirt' in a spiral thing in red.   
"Do you like this t-shirt? My gramma got it for me. And, plus, I have to cut my shopping spree with Henry tomorrow short. My mom has a fashion shoot set up for 2 at the beach. Another one this summer."   
"Oh, I'm going shopping with Henry tomorrow too. Don't complain about the shoot. It is at the beach. What could be better?"   
"I could think of a dozen things."   
Rika glanced down and traced a line on the wooden floor with her sneaker.   
"So... all packed?" Ryo asked.  
"Yup, just finished before I came."   
"How's your dad?"   
Ryo looked at her strangely.   
"My dad's my dad. Nothing new."   
Rika often felt bad for Ryo. His mom was dead and his dad didn't give a damn about him sometimes.  
"Oh, well..."   
"Hi, guys. Sorry we're late."   
Takato grinned.   
"Hi, Jeri. How are ya?" Ryo asked.  
"Just peachy, Ryo. Let's go and sit down."   
They went to a booth in the back and Takato and Jeri sat across from Ryo and Rika.   
"All packed, Rika?"   
Takato looked in her direction.   
"Of course, Gogglehead. I'm always prepared."   
"I'm packed too."   
Jeri added and Ryo nodded.   
"I'm not."  
Takato sighed.   
"You're probably the only one. Everyone else is packed I bet..."   
"Hey, didn't expect to see you all here."   
Kazu wandered over to them.   
Rika groaned.   
"Hi, chumley. Hi, Ryo, Jeri. And if it ain't "crazier than a soup sandwich," Rika."   
"Hello, Kazu."   
Rika said cooly.   
Ryo waved and Jeri grinned. Takato moved over to save a spot for Kazu.   
"Thanks, man. Hey, you all psyched for our trip day after tomorrow? I so am gonna have a blast. And no adult supervision. Fantastic!"   
"Calm down, Kazu. Jeesh, haven't you ever gone anywhere without your parents?" Rika asked.  
"Besides our trip to digiworld, not really."   
Rika rolled her eyes. The waitress appeared with their drinks and pizza. The teens dug hungrily into the pizza.   
"This is...mgmff...good."   
"Kazu, say it don't spray it."   
Rika made a face of disgust. Kazu swallowed. Just then, a flash went and Jeri put down the camera.   
"Hey, why'd you take that picture, Jeri?! I look like a pig when I'm eating. Yeah, anyways, what are you doing tomorrow? Wanna hang out at the park?"   
"Sure."   
Takato nodded along with Jeri.   
"I can hang out after around 12:30. Me, Henry, and Rika are heading to the mall."   
"Cool, how bout you, Rika? Kenta said he can come and Henry said so too. I called him earlier."   
"Can't, my mom scheduled a fashion shoot for me. If you guys are still around, I'll give you a call."   
By now, they had finished their pizza. They walked outside.   
"Well, gotta go. Hang tomorrow at the park, around 2?"   
"Sounds cool." Takato said.   
"Bye then." Kazu waved and walked down the street.   
Jeri and Takato waved and they walked down the street together.   
I wonder what it's like. To have a nice steady boyfriend like Takato... Jeri's awfully lucky that she found a decent boy in the sea of weirdos like Kazu and Kenta.   
Ryo's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Hey, Rika. Wanna walk home together? I only live a little ways from you."  
Rika grinned.  
"Sure."  
They walked close together as they crossed the street and headed in the direction of their homes. They walked and talked about their trip.  
"Well, we're here."  
"Thanks for walking me home, Ryo."  
She walked to the gate of her house and headed in and Ryo waited. Rika's mother was at the door.  
"Oh, Ryo, why don't you come inside for a cup of tea? I'm sure your father won't mind."  
"Thanks."  
Ryo jogged up the path to Rika's house. Soon, he and Rika were seated on the couch in the Nonaka living room. Rika sipped her gramma's cinnamon tea. It was a new recipe and it tasted good. Espeically with a little bit of sugar.   
"Thanks for letting me come over, Rika."  
"Gee, Ryo. It's only a measly cup of tea."  
"Whatever."  
Ryo grinned at her as she poured them each another cup of tea.  
"Besides, it's not like my dad's gonna even notice I'm gone. You know how he is. Tell your grandma this tea was delicious. Real good."  
Rika nodded.   
"You should have tasted some of her other recipes. Not very pleasant to say the least. One time she made spinach tea."  
Ryo made a face.  
"Total gross out."  
Rika's grandmother came in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Talking about my 'once upon a time recipes', Rika dear? Those were the days, weren't they? I only made vegetable tea to get you to eat your vegetables at the age of 6. These cookies are hot from the oven. Enjoy. I know they're your favorite, Ryo."  
"Oh, Gramma."  
"Thanks, mam."  
"You know to drop the formalities with me, Ryo. You're like a grandson to me. Wouldn't that be funny, Rika..."  
"No, Gramma. It wouldn't be funny."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, Ryo. Anyway, it's getting late. You better be heading home."  
"Yeah, you're right. Bye, thanks for the cookies, mam."  
Ryo grabbed a handful of cookies, still warm and gooey from the oven, winked and zipped out the door.  
"Oh, and, Rika, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Ryo winked and waved before he disappeared outside. Rika waved from the porch as Ryo disappeared out the gate.  
"Later, pumpkin!"  
Ryo grinned widely and disappeared.  
Rika smiled.  
"Oh, darling, Ryo's such a nice boy. Do you think you two will ever date?"  
"No, mom. He's Ryo and I'm Rika. We're like night and day."  
"Whatever you say, dear. Now, it's time to go to bed. Your friend Henry called earlier and he says he'll meet you at the mall at 11 tomorrow morning. I want you to go to bed."   
"'Kay, mom. Good night."  
She walked to her room and shut the door. She took out her bed and laid it out. She changed into her shorts and a tee-shirt and went to sleep.  
End of Chapter 2  
Hey ya'll. You know the familiar drill, review. I hope none of the characters were ooc. And, now, the trip is nearing and fun is evident. Can you wait to see what will happen next? Hell, I don't know what will happen. It's all up to Fiery-chan!  
Luv'n'stuff,  
Angel13 and Fiery-chan 


	3. The beach can be so relaxing at times

Cruising the Caribbean  
By Fiery-chan and Angel 13  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! The trip is drawing near! In fact, it's tomorrow!!! But today there is shopping, photo shoots, playing at the park, with a possible chance of romance depending on my mood.   
Fire: If you're going to ramble on for hours I'm going to have to hurt you!!!  
Fiery: For once in your life would you shut up? Who's the author here? I am!!! So leave me alone to do my job.  
Rika: You had better do a good job.  
Fiery: Two against one? That's not fair. But I can fix that. Blaze Ball!   
Audience: Gasp  
Angel: Hey, what's going- holy shit! You killed them!  
Fiery: No, they can't die. One's a spirit and one's a muse. They're immortal. Unfortunately. Oh well on with the story!  
Disclaimer: We don't own digimon. So go away. No wait! Don't leave! Stay and read the story!!!! Phew, that was a close call.  
Angel: Do you want me to take over?  
Fiery: No! It's my turn!  
Angel: Then start the story!  
Fiery: Don't make me Blaze Ball you.  
Angel: Would I die?  
Fiery: Most likely.  
Angel: *Runs off.*  
"Words"= Dialogue  
'Words'= Thought  
~Words~= Journal entries.  
Chapter 3: The Beach can be so relaxing at times.  
  
Rika woke up the next morning and groaned. She remembered that a) she had to go to the mall for some shopping and b) she had a photo shoot. But there were some good points: a) Ryo would be there and b) the shoot was on the beach. This brought a smile to Rika's face.  
'Wait-I don't like Ryo. So wouldn't that classify as a bad thing?' She asked herself.  
'No, because you secretly love him.' Another part of her mind said.  
'Oh shut up!' Rika pushed away the conversation and focused on finding clothes to wear. She pulled out a pair of white capris with a deep blue halter-top.  
"This is cool. Why didn't I pack this?" She said aloud. "Oh well, I'll just pack it after I wash it tonight." She got dressed and pulled on a pair of white sandals. She then pulled her hair back into a bun and popped her sunglasses on top of her head.  
Rika headed into the kitchen to have breakfast.   
"Good morning Rika." Rumiko said.  
"Morning mom." Rika sat down and poured some cereal into a bowl. She added milk and finished it quickly.  
By the time Rika was finished with her morning routine, it was ten thirty. She had to be at the mall at eleven so she said good bye and left. Rika was heading down the street when she heard someone calling her.  
"Hey Rika!" She turned to see Ryo running up to her. "Good morning." He said when he caught up to her.  
"Back at ya. The sky is so blue today." She said with a smile. "It reminds me of-" Rika stopped herself. She was going to say it reminds me of your eyes but decided not to.  
"Reminds you of what pumpkin?" Ryo asked.  
"Nothing!" Rika replied quickly. Ryo raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok, you look lovely today. What's the occasion?" Ryo asked winking at her.   
"No occasion, I just felt like wearing this." She replied.  
"Well, I like it. It fits you well. You should pack it. It's like a beach outfit." Ryo said grinning.  
"I will." Rika responded trying not to look at him. She knew if she did, she might not be able to look away. "But since when did you know so much about clothes?"  
"I don't. But it's obvious. Plus I like the way it hugs your body." Ryo said.  
"Well I would prefer if you didn't think that. I don't need you having perverted images of me running through your brain." Rika said.  
"Sorry. So what are you modeling today?" Ryo asked changing the conversation.  
"Swimsuits. What else would you model on the beach?"  
"Good point. Maybe I'll get a copy of the picture from your mom." Ryo said with a laugh.  
"Akiyama, do I have to hurt you to make you shut up?" Rika said raising her voice.  
"No, I know my boundaries." Ryo said with a smile.  
"Really? I never would have known." Rika was in the mood to smack someone and the way that Ryo was acting, it might be him.  
"Yes Rika, I do. So a cruise to Virgin Islands. I read about them. They're gorgeous." Ryo said with a smile.  
'Like a pretty redhead I know. Wait, am I really falling in love with Rika? I know I joke around with her but it wasn't supposed to lead to being in love!' Ryo said to himself.   
"What are you thinking about?" Rika asked.  
"Nothing in particular."   
"Ok then. Hey look, there's Henry!" Rika said. She waved him down and he walked over to them.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Henry asked.  
"The usual." Ryo replied. Henry nodded. The three crossed the mall parking lot and walked through the large doors.  
*****  
After shopping for about an hour, the trio went and bought smoothies at the food court. Ryo offered to pay for Rika but she wouldn't allow it.  
"I can pay for myself, Ryo." She said. When they finished their smoothies, Ryo convinced Rika to buy some new clothes. They walked into Abercrombie and Fitch and Ryo and Henry had a blast picking out clothes for Rika to try on.   
Ryo found a lilac bikini that matched the color of Rika's eyes and put it in the pile in his arms. In the pile were halters, tubetops, tank tops, mini skirts, shorts, (Ryo had picked out a pair of blue J Lo shorts the ones that were really short) t-shirts, and jeans.   
Rika went into the dressing room and tried them all on, modeling some of them off for the guys. She wasn't too happy about modeling off the J Lo shorts but she did anyway. Ryo hid a smile and tried to prevent his eyes from popping out of his head. (A/N: NO! Ryo is NOT a pervert! But how else can a relationship develop if there isn't any lust?)   
"I might buy these." Rika said. "They're comfy." The last thing Rika tried on was the swimsuit. This also was modeled off reluctantly. But Rika bought that as well. Actually, she bought everything that fit her. Since she was using her mom's credit card, it was ok. Rika couldn't help but laugh at all the bags she was carrying.  
"I can't believe I bought all this!" Rika cried.  
"But it all looked great on you. You can wear anything." Ryo said with a smile. Rika tried hard not to blush.  
"Well, I have to go now. I have a photo shoot to attend so I'll see you guys bright and early at my place right?"   
"Yup." Ryo responded. "Later wildcat." He winked at her and he and Henry walked off to shop some more.  
Rika sighed as she watched them walk off.  
'No! I will not fall in love with Mr. Ego!' Rika thought.  
'But you can be so obvious at times. You really should go out with him, he's cute.'  
'Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!' She screamed inside her mind. Rika tried to push the thoughts away but he was having trouble.  
'Like when he came into the house yesterday and he was all sweaty, that was a total turn on and you know it.'  
'It was not!' Rika couldn't believe herself. She was falling in love with Ryo Akiyama. Sure he was nice, and good looking and it was easy to develop a crush on him, but she never expected the crush would turn to love.  
'I don't love him.' She thought repeatedly. But no matter how many times she said it to herself, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
*****  
Rika walked into the house and put the bags in her room. Then she left and headed down for her summer photo shoot. She laughed when she remembered what Ryo had said about wanting a copy of the pictures.  
When she arrived, her mother and her crew was waiting for her. Rika was rushed off to the dressing room where she changed into her first bathing suit. It was a pink two-piece. The top was a bandeau and the bottom was shorts with a pink and white candy-striped belt. (A/N: Yes, a belt. This style was in this summer.) Then Rika had her hair and makeup done and was led out to the sand. The first set of photos were in the water, with the waves splashing around her. Rika was laughing, smiling, and having a great time.   
'The beach can be so relaxing at times.' She thought to herself.   
After that roll of film was completed, Rika went through five more rolls each with multiple costume and scenery changes. Some of the shots were of her lying in the sand, some were of her leaning against some rocks, and there were a variety of others. Rika's favorite was the one where she was on a surfboard, and constantly falling down! Rika had a lot of fun today and you could see it in the photos. Everyone was so proud of her. Throughout the shoot, Rika had lost track of time. When they finally finished it was 7:00 and Rika didn't even know it! They finished with some night shots then closed up for the evening.  
As Rika and her mother walked home, Rumiko was still gushing over the pictures.  
"Maybe I'll give some of these to your friend Ryo, he might be interested." She said with a smile. Rika nearly fell over.  
"No mom, that's quite alright." She replied.  
"Nonsense, who wouldn't want pictures of a pretty girl splashing around in the waves?" Rika turned bright red. They walked in silence the rest of the way.   
*****  
After Rika finished her shower, she unpacked her suitcase and added in the new clothes and swim suits. She was extremely impressed at Henry's and Ryo's fashion sense. Rika laughed as the day replayed in her mind. When she finished, Rika headed into the livingroom to say goodnight to her grandma. Then she walked to her mother's room but stopped outside the door when she heard her mother talking.  
"You'll love these shots Ryo. I'm particularly fond of the one on the surfboard. Do you know how to surf? Good, maybe you can teach Rika how to after you guys get back. I'll make all of the arrangements. It'll be fun. No, of course Rika won't mind if I give you some copies. She probably won't even notice. Ok? Well I'll see you tomorrow. A limo will be at your house at 7:30 in the morning to take you to the airport. Rika and I will be riding with you and we'll meet the others at the gate. Do you have your tickets? Good. Make sure to get a goodnight sleep dear. Bye bye." When her mom hung up the phone Rika flew into the room.  
"I can't believe you! Pictures? A limo ride? Surfing lessons? Are you crazy mom!?!"  
"But Rika-chan, you know that you like him. I thought I'd just speed things up. He's such a sweet boy. And don't give me your 'we're day and night' crap because I'm not falling for it. Goodnight dear." She said as she kissed her daughter on the head.  
Rika walked back to her room and pulled out the journal she was bringing with her.   
~I can't believe her sometimes. I can't even believe myself. I think I might fall in love with Ryo. I'm trying hard not to but I can't help it.~  
Rika turned on her radio and there was a song by Elvis being played.   
"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you." (A/N: I'm not sure if those are the right words but oh well.) Rika turned off the radio and returned to her journal.  
~Well isn't that song true. Today at the mall was fun. When I tried on the J Lo shorts, Ryo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I think Henry saw it too. Knowing him, he's going to realize the chemistry then get Jeri to help him set us up. Although, that might be interesting. A lot is going to happen on this trip. I can see it coming.~  
Rika closed her journal then put it back in her backpack. She curled up under her blankets and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter three. I'm expecting some good reviews. Rika is slowly falling OOC but Angel will bring her back to normal. I will repeat: Ryo is not a pervert!!! Just because he wanted pictures of Rika's shoot and had his eyes pop out of his head when Rika emerged in the J Lo shorts does not mean that he is perverted. Like I said before how else will a good relationship develop if there isn't lust. Well the next chapter is going to be great because Angel is writing it.  
Rika: And she's a much better writer than you are.  
Fiery: Hey!  
Rika: At least she doesn't make me a mushy lovesick puppy dog!  
Fiery: Oh shut up or I'll Blaze Ball you again.  
Until next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan and Angel 13 (Oh yeah, Fire and Rika too.) 


	4. Getting there

Angel:Hola friends from cyberspace! it is I, the ultra amazing...  
  
Rika: Shut up. You sound like an idiot. Wait, I take it back. You are an idiot. But, I can hand you one thing, you don't make me a little cute girlygirl who tries on bathing suits and has crushes. And makes me look like I adore modeling. Please, half those pictures I woulda frowned through. And who makes me listen to Elvis?  
  
Fiery: Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you insulting me? Blaze Ball!  
  
Rika: Renamon!  
  
Renamon: Diamond Storm!  
  
Angel: **screams through utter chaos**  
  
**Bizarre red gel like mush...bubbles begin to form**  
  
Angel:Oi, D-Reaper, you are not in this scene. And yo, Scary Jeri, off this scene. Now, I'm bringing this to order right now!!! This is my author's note and I am gonna do it by MYSELF!  
  
**Interrupts Fire and Rika tearing apart Fiery, the D-Reaper and the freaked out version of Jeri clone fighting Renamon**  
  
Angel: **gets real pissed off* That's it. Off, off, OFF! Look here, number 1- D-Reaper and scary Jeri, you guys are not in this fic at all. You guys are gone, so get lost now!  
  
**Jeri's clone and D-Reaper disappear**  
  
Angel: number 2- Renamon, calm down. Go rest in Digiworld. I'll call for you.  
  
Renamon: As you wish, Angel. **Disappears**  
  
Angel: Fire, you know you aren't my muse, so, go and wait for Fiery in her next chapter.  
  
Fire: Sorry to disturb you.  
  
Angel: Good, Rika, down over there. You and Fiery can take it over somewhere else.  
  
Rika: **drags Fiery away**  
  
Angel: Rika, I take it back. Let go of Fiery!  
  
Rika: **drops Fiery** Well, look, I'm gonna do the disclaimer.  
  
Angel: **aiding with Fiery's bruises** You do that.  
  
Rika: Fiery nor Angel own digimon. Now with that said, Angel, you do your thing. And do not make me OOC like some people. **glares in Fiery's direction**  
  
"Words"= Dialogue  
'Words'= Thought  
~Words~= Journal entries.  
  
Cruising the Caribbean  
  
by Fiery-chan and Angel13  
  
Chapter: Getting There  
  
Rika sighed and moaned as she rolled over in her bed.   
  
"Sweetie, it's time to wake-up. We're going for Ryo in a half hour. You need to be up, dressed, completely packed, and ready for the plane."  
  
Rika moaned. She hated when her mom was right. She hated getting up. She had just had a dream about being in Digiworld.  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
Rika got out of bed and began looking for something that wasn't in her suitcase.  
  
"Rika, sweetie, I got you something to wear as a 'going away' present. Come and try it on."  
  
Rika took the package from her mom.  
  
"Arigatou, Mom."  
  
"Well, sweetie, I'm going out to make some breakfast and have some tea with your gramma. She's come up with a new recipe called Sugar and Spice. So, hurry and try on what I bought you."  
  
Rumiko Nonaka smiled and left her daughter alone. Rika opened the package. She found a pair of white jean capris with tiny sky blue flames at the bottom of each leg, and a white tank top with 'ICEQUEEN' which the words were shaped to be made of icicles and sky blue flames like the capris under the word. Rika grinned. Finally, her mom was actually getting her style. Her mom hade bought her flip-flops with sky blue clouds and the background was white. Rika changed into her new clothes and checked herself in the mirror. She removed the usual hair tie and let her down. She took a small section of it and put it into a bun and used the chopstick type hairpieces Ryo had brought her back from America once. She had to admit, they went great with the outfit plus, when her mom wanted to buy her clothes, they coordinated and looked good on her.   
  
Rika took her suitcase and backpack down to the kitchen and left it by the door. She modeled the outfit for her mom and gramma.  
  
"Lovely outfit, Rika dear."  
  
Her gramma offered her a cup of her cinnamon tea.  
  
"My little girl is all grown up."  
  
"Mom, don't get all mushy."  
  
"Sweetie, did you look in the mirror? Ryo will be all over you in that."  
  
"Oh, Mom. Please, don't."  
Rika had a filling breakfast of her grandmother's blueberry waffles. She finished off two in 10 minutes and her tea.  
  
"I'm ready to go, Mom."   
  
"Alright, Rika hun, help clean up the dishes and then we will go."  
  
Rika helped her mom and gramma clean up. They were ready to go in 20 minutes. The limo was waiting outside and Rika blushed with embarrassment as she got it. At the airport, all these people would be craning to see inside the tinted windows of the limo.  
  
"Rika, go in and get Ryo."  
  
Rika sighed and heaved herself out of the limo. She walked to the front door and was about to ring the bell when Ryo bounded out with his suitcase and a duffelbag. Rika almost fell from the surprise of Ryo but Ryo had caught her arm.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to get all dirty in that 'hot' looking outfit, wildcat. You look too white for that."  
  
"Quit the puns, Ryo. Let's get in the limo."  
  
"All hail the IceQueen, aye, Rika?"  
  
"Shut-up. And keep your snotty comments to yourself."  
  
"Gotcha, pumpkin."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Would you be interested in giving me an autographed picture?"  
  
"Get a life, Ryo."  
  
"Just checking. Cause I really want one."  
  
"What, a life?"  
  
"No, a picture. I can show it to all my friend..."  
  
He winked and Rika rolled her eyes.   
  
"Let's just go, okay!"  
  
Ryo climbed into the limo and smiled at Rika's mother and grandmother.  
  
"Ryo, I have your pictures. Decide which ones you want. You can have anyone you want. This surf one is being used for TeenChic magazine. Rika is becoming quite a fashion statement."  
  
Rika moaned.  
  
"Ryo, dear, you should be a model. Look, all the girls would swoon over you."  
  
Rika groaned.  
  
Ryo smiled adorably as usual. He had on a pair of khaki cargo pants on and a red tee-shirt.  
  
"Ugh, Mother, we're here."  
  
The limo pulled up to the doors at the airport terminal. Rika was super excited.  
  
"C'mon, we're meeting the others at the gate. B...?"  
  
"B-13, pumpkin. Slow down..."  
  
"Oh my God, is that Rika Nonaka? She's that super model!"  
  
"Can I have her autograph?"  
  
"Can I have a date?"  
  
In a second, Rika was surrounded by more people and drawing attention fast. Ryo took her arm.  
  
"Sorry, but Miss Nonaka has no time. She is late for her flight."  
  
"Oh my God, it's Ryo Akiyama, the Legendary Tamer!"  
  
Ryo and Rika made a mad dash through the terminal, finally ducking into a small shop. They heaved and panted with their bags. Rika's mother came over with Rika's gramma.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?"  
"Fine, mom. I-I-I gotta catch my breath."  
  
"Look, there's Takato and the whole gang."  
  
Ryo pointed and Rika grinned. She had never felt more excited.  
  
"Yo, Henry, wait up, guys!"  
  
Rika and Ryo ran to the tamers.  
  
"Hey, you two finally made it."  
  
"Yup. All in good time, Takato."  
  
"Hello, tamers."  
  
"Hi, Alice."  
  
Henry smiled.  
  
"My father tells me you will be taking a trip to the Virgin Islands. I hope all is well. I wish I could go but school will not allow me to. And, I'd probably be a bother to you all."  
  
"Henry, I miss them. With all of wus togwether, it's hward.""  
  
"I know, Suzie."  
  
Henry comforted his little sister.  
  
"I know what you mean, Suzie. I miss Renamon more than anything."  
  
Suzie's bottom lip trembled.  
  
"Well, kids, it's time. Call us when you get there."  
  
Rika couldn't believe this. Everyone was crying their eyes out and hugging.  
  
"Rika, sweetheart, I have a thermos of tea for you. Those meals on the plane never settle with my stomach. Here's one for you too, Ryo. And some cookies."  
  
"Thanks for taking me under your wing."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Rumiko grabbed Rika in a fierce bear hug.  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
Her mom pulled back.   
  
"Better board."  
  
"Yeah, bye, Mom. Bye Gramma!" Rika ran along with Ryo into the hall to board the plane.  
  
After they found their seats and they were airborne, Rika and Ryo were next to each other on the plane. Henry sat next to Ryo by the aisle. Rika offered to switch with Henry and Ryo so they could see everything out the window. Rika was so excited yet tired. She thought she could rest for just a few minutes.  
  
Suddenly, someone was shaking the hell out of her.  
  
"Rika, wake-up we're here!"  
  
"What, geroff!"  
Rika pushed the arm away.  
  
"Rika, we're here. Now, we just gotta board the cruiseship called the SeaQueen and we're off for 3 weeks."  
  
Rika rubbed her eyes. She stood and stretched. She got off the plane and into bright sunshine with a nice breeze.  
  
"Can you believe this?"  
  
Jeri squealed.  
  
Takato nodded. Kenta and Kazu were dancing around like maniacs.  
  
"Oi, you guys look like a couple of do-dos."  
  
Rika groaned and folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"C'mon, everyone's boarding the ship. Remember, we have the joint cabin. We're on the upper deck in Cabin 1025. We have the one at the beginning of the hall and got a good view of the ocean. And we shouldn't get sea sick. We're right above the lobby and main deck."  
  
Rika checked over the plans her mom had written.  
  
"Let's head out then, troops!"  
  
Kazu marched up the ramp and the tamers foloowed behind, laughing. Rika took out her camera and snapped another shot of Kazu walking up the ramp and the tamers walking up. She had gotten a picture before they had left. And, she was snapping photos like there was no tomorrow. She had the departing and returning pics of everything. Ad all the others tamers were gonna figure out days. They were gonna make the ultimate scrapbook after their vacation. She smiled. This was gonna be an unforgettable vacaion.  
  
  
  
Angel: This wasn't bad, was it?  
  
Rika: Thumbs up to u! Fiery, get your ass in here and write!  
  
Angel: Can't wait for another great chapter from you, Fiery. Rika, you gave me a thumbs up? 


	5. You need sun to tan

Cruisin the Caribbean  
By; Fiery-chan and Angel 13  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! It's Fiery here. And I have one thing to say. Rika, stay away from me caz I am soo mad at you right now.  
Fire: Just shut up and skip the a/n this time. I want to read the story!  
Fiery: Ok.  
Disclaimer; Fiery-chan and Angel 13 do not own Digimon, it belongs to Toei and whoever else it belongs to.  
Angel; Unfortunately.  
Rika: Like we'd ever let you guys own us.  
Fiery: People! Shut up! It's my turn now! Out! Out! Out!  
Rika: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.   
  
Chapter 5: You need sun to tan.  
  
Rika led everyone to their cabin. She mentally counted the numbers, watching for number 1025.  
"Aha! Here it is! Number 1025." Rika said opening the door with her key.  
Everyone gasped when they saw the room. It was big and beautiful.  
"Wow, they certainly went all out." Jeri said.  
"I agree with you there." Kazu replied. "So, what are we going to do first? I wouldn't mind exploring. Who wants to come."  
"I'll come." Takato said. This was followed by agreements by Kenta, Jeri, and Henry.  
"I'm going to tan. Room of the left is mine and Jeri's. You guys can squeeze into the one on the right." Rika said laughing.  
"I think I'll stay and start unpacking." Ryo added. "But I'll catch up with you all later."  
"Ok, well have fun." Kazu said. "Let's move out troops!" He declared, marching them down the hallway to the other levels. Jeri held up a camera and started snapping pictures. Rika smiled, then dug through her suitcase for the lilac swim suit she had bought earlier. She changed into it, grabbed a magazine, and headed for the deck.  
When Rika reached the deck, she was amazed at how big it was. She took a lounge chair, and laid down basking in the glow of the sun while reading a magazine. This she threw to the ground when she opened it up and found an article with tons of pictures of her.  
"That's so not cool." She muttered. So instead, she just laid back and closed her eyes.   
*****  
The next time Rika found her eyes opened was when she was in a shadow. She peered over the rim of her sunglasses to find Ryo standing beside her.  
"Can I help you?" She asked in her best "I'm pissed off but I'm trying really hard to hide it" voice.  
"Just came to check on you. To see if you'd been attacked by any teenage boys yet. This whole place is swarming with kids our age. I wouldn't want anyone to take away my Wildcat." Ryo replied, winking.  
Rika sighed and tried her hardest not to laugh. "Thank you for the concern Akiyama, but I have not been attacked yet. Although I might classify you under the "attack" category because you're blocking the sun!" She said, raising her voice slightly on the last part. Ryo smiled and stepped to the side.  
"Better?"  
"Much. Oh and by the way, you have an airhead coming in your direction. She's tall, just under your height, thin, with wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's wearing a pink tank top and a blue mini. By the way she applied her makeup and by the way she's walking, I'd say she's trying to impress you." Rika replied.  
Ryo turned around. "You got all of that out of one glance? Impressive."   
"I live in the lime light. I have to learn how to judge people."  
"Ahh, makes sense." Ryo sat down on the edge of the lounge chair. "I noticed that you were wearing the hair pieces I got you from America."  
"Yeah, they coordinated well with my outfit, what else was I supposed to do? Did I thank you for them?"  
"I don't remember. Most likely." Ryo said smiling.  
"Ok then." Just then the girl walked up and flashed a smile at Ryo and glared slightly at Rika.  
"Hi! The name is Melanie. But you can call me Mel. Are you two a couple?" She asked. Considering what Rika had said about the girl, Ryo decided it would be best to get her out of his hair as quickly as possible.  
"Yeah, we are. My name is Ryo and this is Rika." Ryo said, winking at Rika. Rika was about to object but decided to save it for later.  
"I know who she is. Famous model Rika Nonaka. Funny, the news said you were single." Mel said eying the two suspiciously.  
"The news always lies." Rika replied. "It was nice chatting but we have to go now." She said putting on her best fake smile, then leading Ryo away from the deck.  
*****  
Once they were back on their floor, Rika really let Ryo have it.  
"Dating? You have got to be joking Akiyama! Now it's going to spread around this place like a wildfire. The Legendary Tamer and the fashion model are an item. This is not how I intended to have my summer vacation!"  
"I'm sorry Rika, I shouldn't have done it. I just didn't want that girl following me around. She seemed very cold. Especially the way she looked at you." Ryo said staring down at the floor.  
"Well now she's going to be a lot colder! She's going to try to break us up and we aren't even dating!! You said the other day that you knew your boundaries. But you definitely stepped over the line this time. I'm going to be in my room. Do not, and I repeat, do not, bother me!" Rika stormed away from Ryo and slammed the door to her's and Jeri's cabin.  
"That didn't work out to well." Ryo said. He sighed and walked into the boys cabin.  
*****  
Rika tore through her bag, pulling out her clothes. She took off the swim suit and pulled on the outfit she had worn earlier. She pulled her hair down then tied it up in a ponytail. She was about to throw out the hair sticks but decided not to. She shoved them in her bag, then flopped on her bed and fell asleep.  
Rika repeatedly tossed and turned until she finally woke up. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.   
"Stupid Ryo."  
Something then came over Rika that she could not control. She defintely wasn't happy about it but she gave in anyway. She curled up in a ball on her bed and broke down in tears.  
*****  
In the other room, Ryo was pacing around trying to do everything he could think of to calm himself down. He wasn't going to cry, but he wasn't going to slam thing around either. Neirther of these were his nature. He wasn't even mad, just upset. He never meant to make Rika feel this way. He cared so much about her but he had gone and got her so mad at him.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Ryo asked himself. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his headset. He turned it on loud to drown out any noise, then laid back on his bed, drifting into sleep.  
About an hour later, Ryo was being shaken awake by Kazu. He turned off his headset and opened his eyes.  
"What's up?"  
"Do you know where Rika is?" Kazu asked.  
"Yeah she's in her room but she doesn't want to be bothered."  
"No she's not." Takato said. "We all came back and she wasn't there. We checked the deck and she wasn't there either. The room is a mess, her things are thrown all over the place like she was in a rage."  
"Oh, ok. She'll be back later." Ryo replied. Henry looked extremely confused. By now, Ryo would have jumped out of bed, declaring an all-out search.  
"Ryo, did something happen while we were gone?" He asked.  
"No not really." Ryo replied, reaching for his headset again. Henry reached out and snapped it away before he could get it. "Hey!"  
"Ryo, something happened. Your acting wierd, Rika's missing, the room's a mess, and you don't even care! Now I'll ask you one mre time, what happened while we were gone?" Henry was getting very mad. This was unusual behavior for Ryo and he wanted and answer.  
Ryo sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Sit down, it might take a while." Ryo began his story and when he was done, Jeri looked confused.   
"What makes this wierd is that Rika's pillow is wet, like she was crying. But I have only seen Rika cry once, when the digimon went away, I think. But anyway, Rika wouldn't cry over something like this."  
"Unless..." Henry's eyes lit up. "You all stay here. I have something to do."   
*****  
Henry went down to the bottom of the boat. It was the only place he could think of that matched Rika's emotions at the time. It was so cold and dark that it made whoever entered it feel sad and depressed.  
"This is really depressing." Hnery said as he descended. Henry got quiet and listened for what might be Rika. He heard someone crying and hurried to the direction of the sound. "Rika?" He called out. A huddled mass in the back corner turned around and stood up. Sure enough it was Rika.  
"Oh Henry!" She said, running to her friend, burying her face in his chest. Henry put his arms around Rika trying to calm her down. "I feel like such an idiot crying over something that is definitely not worth crying over. I don't even know why I care."  
"Because you do."  
"Um, you wanna run that one by me again." Rika said, now more confused than upset.  
"You do care, although you try to hide it, deep down you really like Ryo. You like the attention he gives you, the way he looks out for you in particular. He cares about you so much. He actually sort of had a breakdown when he found out you were missing. It wasn't like his normal "Let's search this entire ship" attitude. He was so monotone and lifeless. That's how I knew something was wrong. Now let's get you cleaned up and back upstairs, this place is really creeping me out."  
Rika smiled. "You're right about one thing, this place is creepy. However, me liking Ryo, that might take some time to get used to. But I'm sure I can handle it."  
"That you can. If anyone could, it would definitely be you." Henry replied. "Now come on, I'm starving."  
As if on cue, Henry's stomach growled. Both of them laughed and headed up the stairs to rejoin the others.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, and with a lot of emotions but I was on a totla block, and drama was the only way I could think of to go.   
Rika: I hate you!!! Look at me! You have destroyed me!!!  
Fiery: Shut up and go cry in a corner.  
Rika: Why I oughta...  
Angel: Don't think so. Fiery's still in pain from the last time. *Drags Rika away.*  
Fiery: I could have taken her on.  
Fire: You're still not ready to fight someone who is immortal. Now just end this chapter, I'm extremely bored.  
Fiery: Next time I'll have Wind annoy me. At least he's nicer than you.  
Fire: You do that.  
Fiery: I will. The next chapter is up to Angel. If she can pick up where I left off then she really is a great writer. Even I don't know where to go from here. LOL. Until next time.  
Luv'n'stuff!   
Fiery-chan and Angel 13  
P.S. I didn't feel like editing this so just ingore any mistakes I made. 


	6. Why did he have to love me back?

Cruising the Caribbean   
by: Fiery-chan and Angel13   
A/N Angel here...   
Rika: Bout time someone didn't make me all sad and tearful. If you make me go on a date with Ryo, I swear I'll...   
Angel: You'll stop being rude to me and let me do what I do best.   
Rika: Fine, Fiery's got a date with my fist anyway. Later.   
Angel: Well, since everything's normal....well, as good as it gets. I was tempted to hide in the closet and write this. With all this chaos.er, i mean, trouble going on. But, luckily, I am left to write this. So, disclaimer- To own or not to own. That is the question. I do not own digimon and neither does Fiery.   
Rika: Thank the Lord...   
Angel: Oi.....   
  
Chapter 6: Why Did He Have to Love Me Back?   
Rika sat in silence in her shared room with Jeri. Jeri was out walking with Takato and they had just returned from dinner. Kazu and Kenta were going for an evening swim and Ryo and Henry were going to stay in the room and find something to amuse themselves with. A knock came at Rika's door.   
"Hey, Rika? Wanna come with me on a walk?"   
"Is Ryo going too?"   
"Uh, no, of course not."   
"Henry, you stink at lying."   
She heard Henry sigh and heard him talking to Ryo.   
"Then, I won't come."   
"No, go and I'll catch up."   
"How bout you go and I'll catch up?"   
Henry sighed.   
"Fine, meet me up on deck. Maybe we can play tennis or shuffleboard."   
Rika heard a slam of a door and heard Ryo outside her door.   
"Rika, c'mon, please, come with us."   
"Go away, Ryo"   
"Henry told me you were crying down below. Why?"   
"Because I was, Akiyama!"   
"Whatever. I'm gonna stay here until you come out or at least tell me what's wrong."   
"Don't hold your breath."   
Ryo sighed on the other side of the door.   
"Look, I'm wrried about you. The least you could tell me is what's wrong."   
Rika listened closely as she heard Ryo slide down the length of the door.   
"I am staying here, Pumpkin. And, I'm not going nowhere."   
Rika groaned from the other side of the door and threw herself on the bed.   
"Why do you always let walls separate you?"   
"Go away."   
Rika moaned as she buried her head under a pillow.   
"Rika, I'm staying whether you like it or not."   
Rika pouted and opened the door. Ryo was standing waiting for her.   
"If you're gonna be so grumpy about it, I suppose I can get dragged along. If you try anything funny, I'll knock you to kingdom come!"   
Rika stalked off through the door and waited for Ryo in the small hallway. Ryo grinned triumphantly as he followed. As they walked up on deck, they ran into Melanie and what looked like to be her mother.   
"Oh my, are you the famous Rika Nonaka, the fashion model?   
The woman rushed over with a grouchy Melanie in tow.   
"I'm Kiko. This is my daughter, Mela--"   
"Don't worry, Mother. We've met."   
Rika could hear the edge in Melanie's voice.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs..."   
"Please, call me Kiko. And, my daughter thinks your mother and you are just awesome models. She wants to become a model and she's so jealous of girls like you who get chances like that..."   
"Mother! Let's go!"   
Melanie pulled her mother in another direction and fluttered her lashes at Ryo.   
"Bye Ryo. Mom, that's the Legendary Tamer. He won the digimon card game league championship."   
Melanie and her mother disappeared around a corner.   
"That girl is gonna be trouble for you, Ryo."   
"Thanks for the warning, Wildcat. But, if I can handle you, I can handle anything."   
Rika glared at him.   
"Look, there's Henry."   
Rika jogged over to Henry who was staring out at the ocean, leaning on the steel railing.   
"Hi, Henry. What's up?"  
"Hey, Rika. Been waiting for you guys. Guess what? There's a digimon card game tournament tomorrow. We should sign up."   
"Ugh, I don't wanna do card battles. I wanna reax, Henry. The last thing on my mind is a gard battle."   
"Why did you bring your digimon cards?"   
Rika looked at him in surprise.   
"How'd you know?"   
"We saw them through the see through pocket of your backpack."   
"We?"   
"Yup, I saw 'em too."   
Ryo stood on the other side of Rika, leaning on the railing.   
"It sure is nice out here."   
Rika couldn't believe how beautiful the ocean was. She had been upset about going. Now, she was thrilled to even be there. She smiled happily and suddenly, she heard Henry say something.   
"Smile!"   
Rika's eyes snapped open and nearly frowned before the picture was taken but Henry had gotten the picture right when she had opened her eyes. Ryo had a casual arm around her and she nearly shrieked.   
"What do you think you are doing?"   
Ryo withdrew his hand.   
"Nothing. Let's go and play something on this ship. There's gotta be something around."   
"How bout we explore? I didn't get to earlier."   
Ryo nodded in agreement and Henry admitted he hadn't seen all of the ship. So they headed off.   
They climbed down the stairs and ran straight into Jeri and Takato. They were walking and Takato was blushing.   
"Hey, Gogglehead!"  
"Eh....what?"  
"What are you and Jeri doing?"  
"N-Nothing. J-Just k-k-w-walking."   
"What was that?"  
"We're just walking, Rika."   
"Walk does not begin with a 'k,' Gogglehead. Shows how much you pay attention in class."   
Ryo chuckled as did Henry. Takato blushed even more.   
"Uh, do we have to talk about this?"   
"Of course we do!"   
Rika grinned deviously and Takato moaned.   
"What are you guys doing?"   
"Well, we're exploring."   
"Oh, well, Takato and I are going back to our cabin. Where are Kazu and Kenta?"   
"Why?"  
Rika looked at her strangely.   
"Because I want to make sure they somehow didn't get washed overboard."   
All of the tamers burst into laughter.   
"Last time I checked, they were at the pool."   
"Oh, well, meet us back at the room in an hour, 'kay? It's already close to 10. We can order room service or cabin service."   
"Sounds cool, Jeri."   
They departed and Rika, Ryo, and Henry explored the rest of the boat. After finding a small arcade at the second to top floor of the ship, they dug out their money and began to play some videogames. They saw a flier when they were leaving that announced the digimon card tournament that was taking place the next day.   
"So, you signed me and Ryo up, Henry?"   
"You guys are the best at it. I thought you'd blow the other contestants socks off."   
"Whatever."   
Rika rolled her eyes.   
"Let's go back to meet the others."   
Ryo suggested.   
They walked back to the cabin adns topped along the way to talk with some kids that were talking about the digimon card tournament the next day. Rika was telling a beginner about battiling when Ryo tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Time to go. We'll see you tomorrow."   
"Bye, Rika. My name's Karu. Maybe you can teach it to me some other time."   
"Sure thing, Karu. Bye."   
She waved to the boy who was 4 years younger than her and the trio walked back to the cabin. They went inside and saw Kazu and Jeri battling it out.   
"I beat you, Kazu!"   
"Nu-uh! You cheated!"   
"Kazu, she played fair and square. Hi, you guys!"  
Takato waved and Kenta waved as well.   
"Hi."   
Rika always spoke with bluntness when having small talk.   
"You guys sign up for the card tournament tomorrow? I'm gonna whoop ass."   
"No, Kazu. I'm gonna whoop your sorry ass."   
"Ah man, you guys entered too?"   
"Yup, Ryo and I did."   
"We'll be watching them wipe the floor with you, Kazu."   
Kenta said solemnly.   
"Oh, and, Ryo. While we were at the pool earlier, Kenta and I saw this girl. She's   
tall, just under your height, thin, with wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She said she'ds gonna get you as her boyfriend."  
"Ugh, it's that Melanie. I told you she was gonna stalk you."  
"Why me?"  
Rika stalked into the bedroom. Just when she was feeling better about her whole "love and hate Ryo situation" it returned with such a fiece pain, she closed her eyes. She would not allow those tears. Ever again. Not over some "stupid" boy. 'But you don't find him stupid, do you?' The half of her brain echoed. She quickly shut her eyes and slept, snuggling under the large comforter. 'I can't let him make me weak. I just can't.'  
  
A/N Well, I didn't make Rika cry did I?  
Rika: Good thing. I was about to kill u if u made me mushy but i'll have to wait to carry out my murder attempts till u make me cry.  
Angel: Whatever.  
Fiery: Good job.   
Rika: You're next, Fiery! I don't care if you're still bruised. I'm gonna kill u if u make me a mush in the next chapter!  
Angel: No murder attempts. Till next time....  
Luv 'n' stuff,  
Angel13 and Fiery-chan 


	7. Card Games and Parties

Cruising the Caribbean  
By Fiery-chan and Angel 13  
  
A/N: Yo, yo, yo! Fiery here comin atcha right hea from my room! What's pinchin mah homies?  
Fire: *Sweatdrops.* Um yeah in case you're confused, that was an inside joke from Fiery's 8th grade honors English class. Long story. Very long. That's a revised version. The true one is "Yo yo yo! This is Pinch Diddy comin atcha from inside da box. What's pinchin mah homies?" But it's an inside joke and I don't know why she even said it and I would be happy if she just started the fic.  
Fiery: I said it in case any of my friends are reading this (which is a most likely no) because no one back at school knew that I was the infamous Fiery-chan and if they read that they would know about me. But anyway that was just a waste of your time so I'm going to jump right into the fic before Rika comes out and starts attacking me.  
Fire: I thought you said you could whoop her in ten seconds flat.  
Fiery: Yeah well I didn't have my Wheaties this morning.  
Fire: ......... No comment  
Disclaimer: I have returned to my old ways! I own Digimon and I'm holding the Japanese digimon team along with Terri Lei O'Malley, Akira Toriyama from DragonballZ and Craig McKracken from the Powerpuff girls hostage in my closet. They happen to be playing poker and let's just say that they all suck really badly. If you believed that then I have an ocean in Kansas to sell you, bidding starts at $1,000. (Confused? Go read the a/n in some of my other fics.)  
  
Chapter 7: Card Games and Parties.  
  
Henry came into the cabin where all of the tamers had gathered. He was holding a sheet that gave all the information on the card battle for tomorrow.  
"It says that over 100 people entered the card battle. So tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning, there will be a preliminary, which consists of a blind battle. The people in charge will throw any cards at you with any attack and you have to come up with a strategy to either defeat the card or at least get an advantage over it. It's also timed. You'll have one minute to do so.   
"From there, 16 players will advance, they will then be split up into the eastern division and the Western division. Each division will have four starting battles. The winner from each will go onto the semi-finals and battle another player from their division, then that winner will face off from the semi-finalist of the other division in the finals, then the winner will be the champion." Henry explained to them.   
"Ok, so there won't be that many people once we get to the main battle, things should go quickly." Rika said. The tamers then separated to work with their decks.  
*****  
"Good luck tomorrow Rika." Jeri said to her friend once they were back in their room.  
"Thanks, you too." Rika replied smiling.  
"You know that you and Ryo will be facing off in the finals right?"  
"Maybe, it depends."  
"Rika I am warning you. Do not and I repeat, do NOT fake a fall tomorrow so you don't have to face off with him in the finals. Remember who beat you in the league championships. Use this as payback." Jeri said.  
Rika pondered Jeri's words then grinned. "You're right. He won't beat me twice."  
*****  
"Hey Ryo." Henry said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't purposely mess up tomorrow so that Rika wins. She'll be pissed off if you do. Play your hardest. And besides, you beat her once, what's going to stop you from beating her again?"  
"Exactly, good point. I am taking her down tomorrow!" Ryo said with a laugh.  
"Good, very good." Henry said as he crawled under the covers, drifting off to sleep.  
'But I hope beating you is the right thing to do.' Ryo thought as he too drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
Well it looks like our tamers have the same idea. It seems Henry and Jeri may have a trick or two up their sleeves.   
*****  
Rika awoke early the next morning and took her shower. She then dug threw her bag for her clothes. She pulled out a black tanktop with a picture of Sakuyamon on the front. She matched it with a pair of blue capris and a pair of sneakers. She pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail and put her tamer's glasses on top of her head. As she ate breakfast, the other tamers woke up. Once everyone was ready, they grabbed their cards and headed down to the ballroom where the preliminaries, and then the tournament, would take place.   
The tamers all checked off their names on the sign in sheet and were directed to preliminary stations.  
"Nonaka, Rika you will be at station 16." The person said as he pointed in the direction of the station. Rika arrived at station 16 and saw a bunch of other kids there as well. Some of them were comparing their cards.  
"This will be too easy." Rika said to herself as she looked at everyone's cards.  
"I know exactly what you mean." Someone replied. Rika turned around and found a boy with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes standing behind her. He wore a red baseball cap backwards with a red t-shirt and khaki shorts. "My name is Evan. My cousin Emily and I are competing. What's your name?"  
"Rika." She replied. A girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes walked up. She wore dark blue shorts and a yellow tanktop.  
"Duh Evan, that's Rika Nonaka, the digimon queen. I didn't even know she was on the ship. My name's Emily. I'm Evan's cousin." The girl said.  
"Hi, are you two good players?" Rika asked.  
"Worse than you better than most of the people here." Emily replied with a laugh. "You're up next, you better get ready."  
"Oh, right thanks."   
Rika walked up to the table and the judge threw down some cards. Rika looked at the cards and smirked.  
"Too easy." She placed down some battle cards and paired them with the modify cards that Takato had used during their battle with Icedevimon, considering that Icedevimon was the opponent card. The judge was extremely impressed and directed Rika as to where to go until the preliminaries were done.  
*****  
"Akiyama, Ryo. You will be at station 25." The person at the front desk said. Ryo nodded and headed to his station. Ryo stood and watched as the kids around him discussed strategies. Ryo was going to throw in some pointers but decided it would be more fun just to watch.  
"Hi there!" Ryo heard a voice say. Ryo turned around to find a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes standing behind him. She wore a pink tank top and blue shorts. "My name is Rebecca Alden. You're Ryo Akiyama right?"  
"Yeah, that's me." Ryo said, praying the girl wouldn't have to ask for an autograph.  
"So that means to be champion, I have to beat you. I have such bad luck." Rebecca said with a laugh.  
"Maybe you will beat me Rebecca."  
"Please, call me Becky. And this is my friend Fiona Merriman but you can call her Fio." Becky said, gesturing to the girl standing beside her. She had honey blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a blue denim mini skirt and a white halter-top. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulderblades where it formed a halo around her neck.  
"Hi, to make things worse I heard Rika Nonaka entered too." Fiona said, directing the last comment to her friend.  
"Well there goes my chances of winning." Rebecca said with a sigh. "There's always next year."  
Ryo walked to the table when he was called and performed one of his signature moves, when the opponent cards were laid out. He was then directed to where he was to wait for the preliminaries were over. He stood around and waited for Rebecca and Fiona, then the three walked into the lounge where the other competitors were located.  
*****  
Around 11:00, the doors to the ballroom were closed and at 11:30, the judges came into the lounge through the doors with the results.  
"This was very hard to do. There were some great competitors out there. Fortunately, no one had the same name, so we won't have to pronounce all these difficult names! So, we will say the first name of the 16 players who are to advance. When your name is called please walk up here and stand by us." The female judge said. She then took out a sheet of paper and started reading off names. "Evan, Emily, Fiona, Melissa, Melanie, Jeri, Henry, and Rika will make up the western division. Mariah, Joshua, Rebecca, Karu, Kenta, Kazu, Takato, and Ryo will make up the eastern division." When the sixteen competitors walked up, the tamers were surprised to find out that the Melanie that had been called was the Melanie who was after Ryo. "Now I will take you to the players lounge. The competition will start at 12:00. You will go in there and will draw a number to see who you will be playing against." They all followed the judge through a set of doors into what was called the players' lounge. A man stood next to two boxes and they all stood around him.  
"Welcome competitors. If you are from the western division form a line in front of the box on the left, eastern by the box on the right." He instructed.  
Henry went first. He put his hand into the box and pulled out a three. The man spoke some data into a telephone where it was transferred to the chart out in the ballroom and the chart in the players' lounge. By the way, everyone that did not make it was allowed to come to the competition. Next Kenta went. He pulled out a five. Rika got a one, and so did Ryo. Fiona got a two and so did Kazu.  
"Oh man, I gotta face off with Ryo in the first round! That's so not fair!" Kazu whined.  
"Stop whining and take your punishment like a man Kazu." Rika said.  
A girl named Missy with long black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled pulled out a four.  
"Looks like I'll be going up against you." She said to Henry with a smile.  
Takato got a three and Karu got a four for the eastern division. Jeri got a five and would be facing off against Melanie.   
"I guess you thought I didn't play cards did you? I'll see you in the finals Ryo." Melanie said batting her eyelashes at him. Both Rika and Ryo sighed.  
For the western division, Emily got a seven and Evan got an eight. Emily smiled.  
"Just like old times cuz." She said to Evan.  
For the eastern division, Kenta got a five and would be facing a girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Mariah. She was wearing a light blue tube top with dark blue shorts and winked at Kenta.  
"Stand your ground.' Kazu whispered.  
Lastly, Rebecca would be facing off against a boy named Joshua. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and wore a blue t-shirt with khaki shorts.  
"So the first round matches are as follows." The man said. "In the Western division, we have Rika versus Fiona, Henry versus Missy, Jeri versus Melanie, and Emily versus Evan. In the Eastern division, we have Ryo versus Kazu, Takato versus Karu, Kenta versus Mariah, and Joshua versus Rebecca. I would like Rika and Fiona to head out to the ballroom and take your places so the first battle can commence.   
Rika and Fiona walked across the room and opened the doors.  
"Good luck Wildcat!" Ryo called to Rika. Fiona smiled.  
"It seems you have a fan club."  
"Tell me about it." Fiona laughed.  
"Well, good luck to you."  
"Thanks you too." Rika said with a smile.  
The two girls walked out to the ball room floor and walked up to a temporary stage where they took their seats.  
"Hello everybody!" A man said as he spoke into a microphone. "My name is Chuck Jones and I'll be your commentator for the Seaqueen Digibattle card game tournament! Our first battle is for the western division. We have Rika Nonaka, the famous model and digimon queen from Japan versus Fiona Merriman from England. Without further adu, let the battle begin!" He said.  
*****  
A/N: Even though I have digimon cards, I have yet to master the game so I'm going to skip over the tournament and get straight to the last battle. If anyone knows how to play, feel free to tell me!  
*****  
"Well folks it all comes down to this. The Seaqueen finals. Let's give you a recap in case you've forgotten. In the western division, Rika won the first round, along with Missy, Jeri, and Evan. In the second round, Rika faced off with Missy Angelou from America. In the end, Rika won making her a semifinalist. Also we had Jeri versus Evan Cole in the first round, Evan beat her with ease, making him a semifinalist as well. Then in the semifinals, Rika and Evan went all out, but after a long and hard battle, Rika was the winner! So Rika Nonaka is the finalist for the western division!" Everyone cheered as Rika walked up to the stage again and took her seat. "In the eastern division, things were also on fire. The first round went by in blazes leaving Ryo, Takato, Mariah, and Rebecca the winners. In the second round, Ryo faced off with Takato, beating him, although Takato put up quite a fight. Then Rebecca Alden and Mariah Brookes faced off with some girl power moves! But after that battle, Rebecca was the winner. Both Rebecca and Ryo advanced to the semifinals where another intensely heated battle took place. But in the end, Rebecca was no match for Ryo's fury, and was defeated. Thus Ryo Akiyama is the finalist for the eastern division!" The crowd cheered again as Ryo walked up to the stage and sat across from Rika. "Now it all comes down to this. Rika Nonaka, the digimon queen versus Ryo Akiyama, the legendary tamer. This battle actually took place years ago in the league championships with Ryo as the winner. Let's see if it'll happen again."  
Rika and Ryo prepared their decks for the battle.  
"You beat me once Akiyama, it won't happen again" Rika said.  
"Oh yes it will pumpkin."  
"Let the battle, begin!" The commentator cried.   
Both Rika and Ryo tossed out their starter cards. Ryo played a Monodramon and Rika played a Renamon. Ryo digivolved Monodramon to Cyberdramon but Rika smiled and pulled out a red card. Ryo gasped.  
"A blue card! Oh man, are you going do it?"  
"Of course. Biomerge activate! Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon!"  
"It seems Rika has just pulled out the extremely rare red card, allowing her to biomerge with Renamon. This is last year all over again! For those of you who are confused, the tamers biomerged with their digimon last year to defeat the chaos. Or at least try to. And for those of you who live under a rock, both Rika and Ryo are tamers!  
*****  
A/N: I know the red card allowed them to fight inside the d-reaper but she couldn't just biomerge in a card game without a card so I changed the red card's purpose.  
*****  
Rika and Ryo battled it out, learning techniques that they had learned from battling real digimon. The battle was so intense; no one's eyes left the monitors, which gave close-ups of the cards. The battle seemed to go on forever until Rika pulled out a counter attack card with a defense card during Ryo's Goliath attack. This saved Sakuyamon from the attack and finished off Cyberdramon. Rika smiled and Ryo was very shocked.  
"The battle is over! The Seaqueen Digibattle card game champion is Rika Nonaka!" Chuck cried. Everyone cheered and the other tamers ran towards the stage.   
"Way to go Rika!" Jeri cried.  
"So you finally beat him." Kazu said. "I've been waiting for another battle like this for years. And this one, I got on tape."  
"And we all took pictures of all the battles for the scrapbook." Kenta said.  
"Let's give it up for our champion! She always has been, and always will be the digimon queen! Let's hear it for Rika!" Chuck cried. "What an amazing battle. I'll never forget this one. Not in a million years."  
*****  
The players all returned to the lounge where Rika was congratulated by the judges.  
"There will be a party for the 16 players. It will take place down in the smaller dance room. You can all proceed there when you're ready." The female judge from before said.  
"Great job Rika." Evan said. "I'm surprised I got as far as I did."  
"So am I." Emily said laughing. "You were great Rika."  
"Thanks guys." Rika said smiling.  
"You fought so well Ryo." Fiona said.  
"Yeah we were rooting for you the whole time." Rebecca added.  
"Thanks girls." Ryo said with a smile.  
"Congragts Ryo." Melanie said smiling. "But you deserved to win, not that model."  
"Leave Rika alone. She deserved the victory one-hundred and ten percent." Ryo said.  
"How about we have our own party?"  
"No thanks, I have a queen to bow to." Ryo said walking away. Melanie's face glowed with rage.   
"When am I going to get him?"  
"Never." Rebecca said.  
"Yeah, he's totally in love with Rika. And they're meant for each other. After all they are the king and queen." Fiona added. Rebecca laughed.  
"Right. All hail the digimon king and queen!" She shouted bowing to Rika and Ryo. Fiona laughed and bowed too.  
"That was a great battle pumpkin." Ryo said. "I didn't expect a biomerge. Good move."  
"Thanks, you did good too."  
"And that counter and defense move. I wasn't expecting something simple like that." Ryo said with a laugh.  
"Thanks you did good too."  
"Yeah, you already said that. But you did better." Ryo said with a wink. "Now we have a party to attend your majesty." Ryo said, bowing to Rika.   
"Yeah, let's go." The players all headed down to the party where a bunch of other people were already there. The tamers grabbed drinks, then sat at a table.  
*****  
The party consisted of food, music, and dancing. Melanie walked up to the tamers' table and dragged Ryo to the dancefloor, and dancing with him. Takato and Jeri were out dancing together, Mariah was dancing with Kenta, Henry was dancing with Missy, Fiona was dancing with Josh, Emily was dancing with Kazu, and Rebecca was dancing with Karu. Evan walked over to where Rika was sitting and sat down.  
"You really whooped me today." He said.  
"But you put up a great fight. You're a good player." Rika said.  
"Thanks." Evan replied. "So can I have the honor of dancing with the queen?" Rika laughed.  
"Sure, why not." Evan led Rika off to the dance floor and they danced to the music.  
When they song ended, Rika and Evan went back to the table and sat down.  
"I'll be right back." Evan said and ran to talk to the dj. When he came back he was smiling. "You're going to love this." Rika looked confused. The dj cam on the mike.  
"Yo, I just wanna congratulate Rika for her spectacular win and bow to her because she is the digimon queen. I would also like to bow to the king, Ryo. So to lead us in the last dance of the evening, I want Rika and Ryo up on the dance floor to lead all of the couples in the royal slow song."  
Evan laughed and Rika glared at him.   
"I am so taking you down Evan." She said.  
"Yeah whatever, just go dance with your king." Evan replied, pulling out a camera.  
Rika walked over to the middle of the dance floor where Ryo was standing.  
"It's Evan's fault." Rika said. Emily laughed.  
"Evan did this?"  
"Yes, it's your stupid cousin's fault. You better knock some sense into him!" Rika yelled.  
"Oh just come on Rika." Ryo said, taking her hand as the song started. "You know you want to." Rika glared at him and reluctantly put her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. "Do you even know how to?" Ryo asked.  
"Of course I do baka!"   
"Just checking." Ryo said with a smile. He then led Rika as the two danced in the middle of the dance floor.   
Rika slowly eased into the song and relaxed. Ryo noticed the tension drop so he pulled her in closer. Rika rested her head on his shoulder as the couple seemed to float across the floor. When the song ended, Ryo smiled.  
"Thanks pumpkin."   
"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Rika said.  
The party ended and the players all said good bye to each other, many exchanging email addresses and screen names so they could keep in touch.  
"This was so magical." Jeri said as she rested her head on Takato's shoulder.  
"Especially when the king and queen danced." Henry said with a laugh.  
"Henry, don't tempt me or I might throw you over board." Rika said.  
"Yeah right your majesty." Henry said.  
"Don't push it Wong." Rika said. But she soon laughed and looked around at her friends with a smile.  
'That was actually kind of fun.' Rika thought to herself as they all walked back to the cabin. 'Maybe we can do it again.'   
  
A/N: See, she wasn't as sappy here. I fixed Rika so don't complain anymore.  
Fire: Yeah, I guess she was better.  
Rika: Except for that ending.  
Fiery: Oh shut up would you.  
Fire: Yeah I liked it so you can go stick your head in the sand.  
Angel: That would be uncomfortable.  
Fire: That's the point.  
Angel: Ahh.  
Fiery: Well that's all for now. Angel 13 is writing the next chapter. Until next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan and Angel 13 


	8. Exploring an Island and Finding a Battle

Cruising the Caribbean By Fiery-chan and Angel13  
  
A/N Angel here. And I'm all fired up and ready for a good fight. Rika: Well, let's get your move on and write. We can go and give Fiery some black eyes and... Angel: How bout not and say we did? Rika: Whatever floats your boat. Angel: Well, Fiery gave us a good start. And thanks to all the peeps who reviewed all ready. Peace out 2 yous and i am grateful for all ur comments! And, Fiery, would you be interested in co-owning the ocean of urs in Kansas? LOL. And BTW, I am owner of the following: Kila Akihabara, Wolfmon and his digivolutions, (Strangely, I don't have the credit of having created the word digivolutions...), Jodie Jamison, Kitamon and digivolutions, my season 1 and 2 characters and their digimon (Don't own digimon... Long story. Someone kidnapped digimon when I owned it....) Okay, I'm... Rika: You're weird and just get on with the damn story. Angel: Here it is...Disclaimer: I don't own digimon....  
  
Chapter 8: Exploring an Island and Finding a Battle  
  
"Rika, wake up!"  
  
"Jeri, why are you waking me up?"  
  
"We're stopping at an island. We've finally reached the island of St. Thomas and the capital of the Virgin Islands, Charlotte Amalie. We'll be anchoring in the harbor in about an hour."  
  
"Sorry, Jeri. I'm sleeping. Excuse my loss of happiness. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Rika, we're going for brunch, unless you wanna stay with Ryo. He's not up either, and it's 11am."  
  
Rika hadn't heard one word of what Jeri had said. She fell asleep before Jeri mentioned breakfast. About a half hour later, she roused again. Stretched and glanced over to see Jeri's bed neatly made and everything sounded quiet. She opened the door and rubber her eyes again. She was really tired from the party the night before. Their room did have a mini- fridge and Rika began to look for anything to eat. She heard someone yawn and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Hey, Wildcat. You sleep in too?"  
  
"No, I've been up..."  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, explain you being in your pajamas? Where is everybody?"  
  
"How would I- Oh, it's a note."  
  
It was a hastily written note from Gogglehead. It simply said they went for breakfast at 11am and would be back around 12.  
  
"Gee, better find something to eat."  
  
Rika went back to looking through the mini-fridge.  
  
"We could order room service."  
  
Ryo glanced at the menu.  
  
"Whatever. I'm getting dressed and going to look for the others."  
  
Rika went into her room and dressed. Just after she had put on a black shorts and a lilac tank top and went into the other room and saw Henry and Ryo talking with a girl with a pair of blue jean shorts and a gray tank top and she had long dark hair.  
  
"Kila! What are you doing here?" "These guys brought me aboard. We've been waiting for the arrival of this cruise liner."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, Jodie's with me too. We flew down to the Virgin Islands from the States. My mom is doing some project with her company. Let's just say I took a flight down here to Charlotte Amalie and have been enjoying my week so far. I was 2nd yesterday."  
  
"2nd for what?"  
  
"Rika, Kila just told us that on Charlotte Amalie there's the yearly competition taking place on St. Thomas."  
  
Ryo explained, grinning. "Yeah, the competitions are over at the end of the week. And I hear that the Seaqueen is docked her for the rest of the week. Besides, my mom told me she'd buy us tickets to the first boat outta here. She ended up finding me somehow. So, we got tickets for this one. How ironic is that?" "That's pretty strange. So, you'll be here with us?"  
  
"Yeah, and I need to find Room 1035, right across from you guys. But, our room is the same size. If you or Jeri get cramped over here, feel free to hang out with us." "Where is Gogglehead and everyone else anyway?"  
  
"They're "exploring" again."  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Ryo, Henry, and I are competing today. We weren't sure if you would wanna sign up..."  
  
"Naturally I wanna sign up. Can I still?"  
  
"Yeah, tournament's at one. And Ryo almost got attacked by some girl named Melanie. She practically threw herself at him. Luckily Henry and I were there or Ryo would've been history." Rika rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"That girl is pathetic. Throwing herself at boys." "Jealous, pumpkin?"  
  
"Of a girl throwing herself at you? Seriously, you should've let her take him. One less thing to annoy me on this trip."  
  
"Haha, wildcat. Let's go and sign you up for the tournament."  
  
The 4 of them headed onto the island. After Rika signed up and they had to wait for the tournament to start.  
  
"Yo, Gogglehead!"  
  
"Eh, heh, what?"  
  
"You guys in for the competition too?" "Nah, I had enough tournament for awhile."  
  
Kazu scoffed.  
  
"Sore loser. How bout you, Jodie?" "Uh, I'm a beginner. I know zip..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. You whooped the one guy and made it to the semi-finals."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that..."  
  
"Who'd you whoop?"  
  
Kazu suddenly looked interested what Jodie had been saying.  
  
"Some cute guy who asked for my phone number after our game."  
  
Kazu's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Traitor..."  
  
"But I didn't give it to him. He isn't my type."  
  
"Will all of the competitors please report to the square."  
  
Rika looked at Kila.  
  
"The square?"  
  
"Yeah, stage set up and all. Even some decent monitors. C'mon, got your deck, right?" "Yeah, no sweat."  
  
Just as they were heading for the square, Rika felt herself nearly tackled by someone.  
  
"Yo, Digimon Queen, whassup?"  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm competing today. Emily's sitting this one out and is talking to Kazu and some girl."  
  
"She's Jodie Jamison."  
  
"How does she know Kazu?"  
  
"They go to the same school."  
  
"Hey, cutestuff, next to Rika. What's your name?"  
  
"Kila Akihabara."  
  
"Akihabara....name's familiar. Wait, does your mom own a big company?" "Uh, yeah."  
  
"I've heard your name too. Were you like on the cover of a magazine or something?"  
  
Rika was watching the usually collected Kila looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I remember. You're a model right?"  
  
Kila shook her head hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I think I may even have you on my wall." Kila looked disgusted.  
  
"So, you put model pictures on walls?"  
  
Kila stalked off and went over to talk to Henry.  
  
"Hi, Rika."  
  
"Hey, Missy. Hi, Fio. What's up?" "Becky's sick. Must have eaten something funny. Anyway, Karu, the kid from yesterday is competing too. A lot of the island kids aren't that good but there's one they call the Digimon Whiz. He's plays a real card game."  
  
Rika nodded as she listened and saw Missy glancing over at Henry and Kila who seemed to be discussing card strategies.  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
"Kila Akihabara."  
  
"Is she only friends with Henry?"  
  
"Uh, you could say that..."  
  
Rika rushed away quickly.  
  
"Welcome fans and friends, I am Christopher Mokinley I see there's only a small turn-out today of competitors but many of them were wiped out by the two winners from yesterday, Damon Thompson and Kila Akihabara. Damon "The Whiz" Thompson, lives here at Charlotte Amalie and Kila "The Wildfire" Akihabara is from Shinjuku, Japan, an out of towner. Now, as you can see..."  
  
The announcer pointed to the chart that was next to him.  
  
"As you can see, the first round matches will be as follows: Kila versus Melanie, Missy versus Karu, Fiona versus Damon, Rika versus Evan, Jodie versus Joyce, and Ryo versus Henry. The opponents were randomly chosen."  
  
A buzzer sounded.  
  
***  
  
A/N I am absolutely clueless when it comes to playing the digimon card game. So, if i wrote the way u play it the wrong way, don't flame for the reason being unknowing! And, if it even close to the target, well, lemme know.  
  
***  
  
"And the first battle will be between, Fiona and Damon! And Fiona's first card is a Floramon. Damon's first card is an Agumon. Fiona launches the attack first as well as digivolving her Floramon to Kiwimon but oh it looks like Damon countered and what's this, Damon has warp-digivolved his Agumon to WarGreymon. Talk about taking the opponent by force. And, Floramon didn't stand a chance. The winner is ... Damon Thompson!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers and Fiona and Damon shook after the battle.  
  
"Now, Damon moves onto round 2. Next up is Jodie and Joyce." The buzzer sounded for the second time.  
  
"Jodie's first card is a Kittymon, a vulnerable rookie digimon..."  
  
The crowd began to boo over the announcer's comment.  
  
"Jodie has already digivolved her Kittymon by freezing Joyce's Gabumon. And Kitamon takes over. What's this? A blue card to matrix digivolve Kitamon who successfully paralyzed her opponent with her Black Crescent and Garurumon is suffering painfully. Kitamon matrix digivolved successfully to Fairyterlymon, a fairy type. What is this? Wind Dust has taken it's toll on WereGarurumon and the match goes to... Jodie Jamison!"  
  
Rika caught a glimpse of Kazu whooping for joy in the crowd.  
  
"Next up is... Missy versus Karu. Karu is a beginner to this game but hopefully, he will prove his worth. Missy makes the first move by placing down a Salamon and Karu places down one that is of his speciality, an insectoid digimon, Flymon. He uses Power and Targeting and Flymon is able to get a good hit on Salamon with his Ground Stinger. It looks bad for Missy... Wait, Missy has just digivolved Salamon to Gatomon and uses Lightning Paw but it isn't fast enough to do any damage. Missy also uses two Modify Cards, HyperSpeed and HyperWing. Won't be so easy when both can fly and speedy at that. Well, Gatomon blew away Flymon. This battle goes to Missy Angelou!"  
  
"Now, we have Rika and Evan facing off. Rika uses the card that won her it yesterday on the SeaQueen, Renamon. Evan uses another rookie, Armadillomon... Well, it's all over. Another blue card and it looks like Renamon matrix digivlved to Taomon. With her Talisman of Light, Ankylomon is history. The match goes to Rika Nonaka."  
  
Evan winked.  
  
"Hail to the Digimon Queen, right?"  
  
Rika blushed.  
  
"Next up, Kila and Melanie. Kila placed as the 2nd place winner yesterday against Damon, surprisingly, she is still doing fine with her rare card, Wolfmon, a champion. Melanie throws out an....ultimate? LadyDevimon? Judges, is it fair to throw out an ultimate? Well, it seems there's nothing against it and Melanie takes the upperhand but wait, a red card? Wolfmon has bio-merged with Kila to form MetalWarumon. The Miraculous Glow truly shows that light overpowers the dark of LadyDevimon. The victor is Kila Akihabara!"  
  
The crowd roared and Kila blushed pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Ryo and Henry now face off. There's a Terriermon and a Monodramon! Terriermon uses his Bunny Blast and Monodramon digivolves to Cyberdramon! Ryo uses his Avenging Knight just as Terriermon matrix digivolves to Rapidmon. Oooh, looks like Rapidmon may be up for some fireworks as he fires his Rapid Fire. Cyberdramon retailiates with Desolation Claw and Rapidmon is wiped out. The 2nd round stands as is... Kila versus Missy, Rika versus Damon, Ryo versus Jodie."  
  
***  
  
A/N I fastforward, am outta detailed descriptions of the matches, and it seems I'm doing a poor job....  
  
***  
  
"And the final standings for the end of the second round are here. It was one heated battle between Damon and Rika. They took all their bet moves. Damon wasn'table to overpower Rika and Rika wasn't able to outsmart Damon but it ended with Damon losing to the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka! And, the hurricane that kicked up from Kila and Missy was one of those things you don't want to see but you don't want to miss. I feel there was more at stake then just this match. Well, the eye of the storm came when Missy biomerged with her digimon but Kila did the same. Suprisingly, just as a storm blows over, so did this battle and the winner of it was Kila Akihabara! And for the battle between the legendary Tamer and the now nicknamed, "Fairy" the odds were against Jodie. When it seemed the tables were turning when the Wind Gust knocked out Cyberdramon for a turn but Ryo bio-merged with Cyberdramon and became Justimon. The kind and sweet fairy stood no chance. So, the match went to Ryo Akiyama! Now, after the sudden death round, Rika and Ryo battled it out but Ryo lost to Rika. Next, Rika and Kila battled it out but Rika lost to Kila and Kila lost to Ryo. So the trio will go onto the finals at the end of the week which will take place on Sunday at 1 same place. Please, come and watch us tomorrow!"  
  
The crowd began to leave and the tamers and other card battlers, excluding Melanie rushed over.  
  
"Kila, that was genius. Can you teach me some stuff? Being a beginner and all."  
  
"Sure, Karu. I'm happy to help."  
  
"And, Jodie, that was amazing. Usually, Justimon or Cyberdramon could've beaten Fairyterlymon but you held out. That was cool." "Thanks, Karu."  
  
"Let's go for pizza. I'm sure we can find somewhere to fit all of us."  
  
Ryo suggested and everyone agreed.  
  
"There's place called Pissa Palece. It's a strange name but like the best pizza on the island. And, if we hurry, we won't miss the dance party they have in the afternoon."  
  
Kila led the way and talked to the manager in the front and a waitress led them to the backroom which was filled with teens their age. Tons of pizzas filled the table and pitchers of soda filled a portion of the table. Rika spotted Damon coming toward her.  
  
"Hey, Rika. You did a good job today. I hope you and I can battle it out in the finals. It would be an honor to battle you again. Bye!"  
  
Kila said she was going to find a quiet spot to teach Karu some strategies with his insectoid digimon cards. Henry and Missy volunteered to help and Jodie and Kazu were already dancing on the floor.  
  
"C'mon, Wildcat. Let's join 'em!" Ryo dragged Rika onto the floor and she grumbled but soon, she was caught in the swing of the music and began to laugh and dance with the others. Soon, a slow song started, and Rika couldn't rush off the floor and escape.  
  
"Wanna dance, Pumpkin?"  
  
Ryo held out his hand and Rika sighed.  
  
"Second time in a row, Rika, must be a record?"  
  
"Don't push it, twerp."  
  
Rika wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck, he put his arms around her waist, and they danced. They were oblivious to the hurt looks of Melanie and Evan. Henry and Missy were dancing as well and Rika caught a glimpse of Kila slipping out the door. She saw Takato and Jeri dancing as well as Jodie and Kazu. As the song ended, Rika rushed outside with Ryo in tow.  
  
"Kila!!!"  
  
Rika called but saw no sign of Kila but saw someone who might know where she was.  
  
"Karu! Have you seen Kila?"  
  
"Yeah, she kinda jetted off when Henry and that girl, Missy Angelou danced. She headed back to the ship. Gotta go, my mom's down that way. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Karu dashed down the street and disappeared around the corner. Rika headed back to the ship with Ryo and they knocked on the door of Kila's room.  
  
"Uh, Kila?" "Who's there? If it's Henry, go away."  
  
"It's Rika and Ryo. Can we come in?" "Yeah, it's open."  
  
Rika pushed the door open and saw a huddled figure in the darkness of the room and when Ryo flicked on a light, Rika saw the redness in Kila's eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry."  
  
"I'm such a fool, Rika. Coming down here. I should get the first flight outta here.  
  
Missy Angelou and Henry Wong are pefect for each other. Henry deserves someone perfect like her. You have Ryo. Everyone has someone but me."  
  
"Hold on, I don't have Ryo. You're gorgeous. I think Evan..."  
  
"I don't care, Rika. Just leave me alone."  
  
Ryo put a hand on Rika's shoulder and he shut off the light. Rika felt helpless. She was leaving her friend alone with no one to comfort her.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Rika: You made me abandon a friend, you evil... Angel: I'm sorry. And Fiery, if i beat on anyone of your characters, sorry... Rika: Stupid... But, thanks for letting me go to the finals. I'm gonna kick ass! Angel: Only if Fiery and I let you... We control your actions! Mwahaha! I'm done.....  
  
Luv'n'stuff, Fiery-chan and Angel13 


	9. Damn Hormones!

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N: Hello everybody! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Not only are the reviews great but I received some emails and instant messages saying how great of a writer I was and how people would love to write as good as I can. I really appreciate it. Angel and I just want to thank you all for putting up with our insane idea for this story and we hope that you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. 

The Element of Wind: Just get on with it.

Fiery: Wind? What are you doing here? Where's Fire?

Wind: Fire had an allergic reaction to some lobster she ate so I was told to take her place.

Fiery: Ahh, but don't you have your own Elemental to tend to?

Wind: No, Windy is on vacation. I'd like to know why he went without me though.

Fiery: Oh ok whatever, you can leave me alone now. Bye, bye little boy.

Wind: Take that back! I'm not little!

Disclaimer: I own Digimon! Angel and I have decided to be nice so we gave the writers that are in my closet some pizza. Although I stole a few slices for us. And Angel now co-owns the ocean in Kansas with me. Once again, bidding starts at $1,000.

Chapter 9: Damn Hormones!

Rika awoke the next morning and found that Jeri was already out. Jeri left a note on the dresser saying that she went to do some early shopping and took whoever was awake. Rika laughed and got dressed. 

After pulling on a yellow tanktop and dark blue shorts, she went to see who didn't go on the trip. She walked into the other room and found Missy, Henry, and Ryo comparing modify cards. Rika headed across the hall and found Kila in her cabin, brushing her hair. 

"Hey, do you want to go hit the beach?" Rika asked. 

"Sure, that sounds cool." Kila replied. There was a knock on the door and Rika opened it. She found Fio, Becky, Emily, and Evan standing there. 

"Everyone else is gone so we wanted to know if you two would like to hit the beach." Evan said. 

"That's exactly where we were headed!" Kila replied. 

"I don't know why I didn't put my bathing suit on. You all wait here and talk amongst yourselves while I go get it." Rika said. 

She headed back to her cabin and stopped by where Ryo, Henry, and Missy were. 

"We're gonna hit the beach. Grab your gear and head across the hall. Kila, Emily, Fio, Becky, and Evan are waiting there." Rika said. Then she hurried into her room and changed into her lilac bikini, putting the shorts on over it when she was done. Rika grabbed her sunglasses and a towel and went back to 1035.

Rika found everyone talking, although Kila and Missy were doing their best to avoid each other.

"Ok everyone, let's go!" Rika cried. The all left the ship and headed to one of the beaches. 

Once they all found a nice spot, they put down their things. Ryo noticed a rental shop that had surfboards, wakeboards, jet skis, and many other things.

"Hey guys look! Let's grab some gear!" He said. They all walked over and Ryo conned Rika into renting a surfboard. "After all, I promised your mom I'd teach you." He said with a wink.

The group learned that the rental was free because it was a part of the Seaqueen travel package.

"That's great!" Evan said. "So we can use all the gear we want and not pay a penny! I love this!" Everyone laughed and soon they all had a variety of water equipment to use. 

As Ryo taught Rika how to wax her board, Henry and Missy challenged Evan and Fiona to a race on the wave runners. Henry and Evan both said they would drive.

"Do you even know how to drive a jet ski?" Rika asked.

"Actually, this is my first time on one." Henry replied.

"Then there is no way I'll let you drive!" Missy said with a laugh. "I'll drive, you aren't going to cost me a victory. You can ride shotgun."

"Fine, ok. But we're still going to win." Henry said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Wong!" Emily called from her towel. "My cousin is like a pro on those things." 

"Em's right. I am the king and the ocean is my kingdom. I ride my jet ski with honor and it is my noble steed." Evan said.

"Cut the poetic crap." Missy said as she hopped onto her jet ski. Henry got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Evan got on the other one and Fiona got on behind him. 

"Where are we racing to?" Evan asked.

"See that buoy out there?" Missy said, pointing. "Go around it then back. First one to get back to shore wins."

"Then let's get it on!" Evan cried. Fiona laughed and held onto Evan tight as he revved up the engine. 

"Racers take your mark, get set, go!" Ryo cried, sending the two jet skis flying out into the water. 

Everyone went to the shore and watched. Even Kila. She held back her jealousy and allowed herself to focus on the race, not the riders. Rika took out her camera and snapped pictures. Both teams turned the buoy at the same time. Evan went wide, and Missy went sharp. Evan then decided to kick it up a notch and he went farther out to sea. Both Missy and Henry were confused so they paused to see what was going on. Once he was farther out, Evan turned around, smirked and revved the engine. Missy soon realized what he was going to do. She gasped and started the wave runner up, to head back to shore. But it was too late. Evan had built a lot of speed and he went flying straight for the buoy. Fiona was screaming the entire time. He pulled back as far as he could as soon as the nose touched the buoy. It sent the wave runner up the buoy and with a jerk of the handle; it went flying through the air, gaining a lot of distance in front of Missy and Henry. 

Evan and Fiona pulled into shore first, followed by Missy and Henry. Everyone except Emily was impressed. Emily was laughing her head off.

"Way to go cuz!" She said exchanging a high five with Evan. "I saw that one coming as soon as you left the shore. That was one of Evan's trademark moves. We live on a lake so we have a couple of jet skis in the dock. Evan pulled that one on me a few years ago when the two of us were racing. It was a spur of the moment thing but it worked perfectly every time Evan did it. Now it's one of his specialties. I told you that he was a pro."

Everyone went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing before the race. Evan and Henry grabbed wake boards and the girls laid down to tan. Ryo had finished teaching Rika everything he could teach her on the land. Now the two of them were paddling out to sea.

"If I wipe out, I will hurt you so bad Ryo!" Rika said.

"Don't worry pumpkin. If you fall, I'll catch you." He said with a wink. 

"Don't even start with me Ryo." Rika said.

"It's easy. Just like I told you. Stay balanced and let the board do the work."

"You better be right about this." Rika sighed and watched as a wave rose. She did exactly as Ryo told her but wasn't that good. She fell constantly, finally giving up and heading back to shore. 

After Rika put her board away, she found that Kila, Becky, and Fiona were missing.

"Where did the girls go?" She asked.

"They went back to Becky and Fio's cabin to get Becky's boom box." Emily replied.

"Ahh, ok." Rika nodded. Emily laughed.

"Don't look now but Ryo is showing off for you." Rika turned and saw Ryo performing a bunch of tricks out on the waves.

"I never even knew he could surf." Rika said. "I'm very impressed." 

Evan felt jealousy rising as Rika watched Ryo surf with precision and excellence.

"So, has her majesty ever ridden on a jet ski?" He asked.

"Um, no I haven't." Rika replied.

"Well then let's go!" Evan grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her over to where the jet skis were docked. He got on and helped Rika on behind him. "Put your arms around my waist just like that. And don't let go!" Evan started up the jet ski and took off out into the water. 

He started performing tricks and jumps, making sharp turns and rolls. Rika was screaming and laughing. Emily looked over to Ryo, who had looked towards the noise. She could almost see anger in his face as he picked up speed on his board. He did one last trick then came crashing down. Emily cringed.

"That had to hurt." Ryo paddled back to shore and put his board away. He grabbed a soda from the cooler and flopped down in the sand. Emily walked over and sat next to him. "Nice wipeout." She said.

"Yeah, I lost my focus." Ryo replied. 

"And turned your attention to a certain pair. Evan's always like this with girls, it's nothing. Although this might be a different case." Emily said pondering on the fact that her cousin might actually like Rika more than she had assumed.

"Don't rub it in." Ryo replied.

"You like her don't you?" Emily asked.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ryo snapped. Emily was shocked at the way he reacted. "Sorry." He said. "It just hurts. Damn hormones." Emily laughed. 

"You're not the only one with a problem." Emily nodded at Kila who was walking over with a stack of cds in her arms. 

"Kila? What does she have to do with anything?" Ryo asked. Emily nodded to Henry and Missy who were laughing at Rika and Evan.

"It's Kila versus Missy over Henry, you versus Evan over Rika and possibly Rika versus that Melanie girl over you." Emily explained. "It's a teenage thing. Get used to it." She got up and grabbed the surfboard that Rika had been using. "Let's hit the waves." Ryo laughed and followed her, grabbing his board in the process.

"I didn't know you could surf." 

"I can do anything that involves water." Emily said, pretending to be conceited. She laughed. "Evan and I grew up with water, it's like our home." She explained. "We love the water and all sports that involve it."

*****

"Now for my last trick, I call this one the double surfer jump." Evan said.

"What does that mean?" Rika asked. 

"We're going to jump the wave runner right over Emily and Ryo!" 

"Can you do that?" 

"Of course I can, I hope." Rika laughed.

"Ok then, let's do it!" 

Evan revved the engine and picked up speed. They went flying over to where Emily and Ryo were. Emily heard the engine and turned her head.

"Shit! When I say now, jump." She said.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Just do it! Three, two, one, now!" Emily dove into the water, followed by Ryo just as the jet ski flew over their heads. Emily popped up and looked at Evan who was grinning.

"Was that cool or what?" He asked.

"Evan you idiot, you could have killed us!" Emily screamed.

"I wouldn't kill my cousin." He replied innocently. 'Ryo on the other hand is a different story.' 

"Whatever, just don't do it again!" Emily got back on her board and headed back to shore.

"Can you drive back?" Evan asked Rika. "I want to talk to Ryo." 

"Um, sure, ok." Rika replied.

"Good." Evan hopped off and swam towards Ryo. Rika slid forward and drove back towards shore.

"So why did you want to talk?" Ryo asked once Rika was out of hearing range.

"You know exactly why Akiyama. You like Rika and so do I, that's a problem." 

"And how is that a problem?" 

"Because she'll have to pick one of us, and I don't want to hear you bawling when she picks me. It would be wise if you just left her alone and let her have me."

"You're crazy." Ryo said as he hopped on his board and headed back to shore.

"Akiyama! I'm not through with you!" Evan called after him.

"Oh yes we are!" Ryo called back. 

When Ryo got back to shore, he headed over to where everyone was sitting.

"I want Emily, Henry, and Becky." Becky was his third choice because he learned that she had been in a lot of good and bad relationships so she knew a lot. The three got up and followed him over to a deserted section of the beach. 

When Ryo found a spot that was far away from the others, he told the three what Evan had said.

"Wow, that's not like him at all." Emily said. She was very surprised. "I'm very surprised."

"So what should I do?" Ryo asked. "I was hoping the three of you could help."

"Just keep on being in love with Rika and ignore Evan. Don't let him stop you." Becky said.

"I agree with Becky. If you want Rika, then you'll have to still work at getting her. If she comes to like Evan then you'll be miserable and you'll wind up calling me every night at midnight to complain, whine, and rant. I will not put up with you." Henry said. Emily laughed.

"Cause then he'll call us and complain, whine, and rant. And I won't put up with it either!" 

"Exactly. Now let's get back to the others before they start wondering." Becky said. Everyone else agreed and headed back to the others.

Ryo found Evan laying in the sand next to Rika, talking and laughing with her. He tensed up. Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Calm down." She whispered. Ryo nodded and sat down with the others, but frequently glancing at Evan and Rika. Evan got up and walked over to Ryo.

"Can we talk bro?" He asked. Ryo nodded and followed Evan. "Dude, I'm sorry about before, I was totally out of line. That's why you dragged Emily, Henry, and Becky away right?"

"You could say that." Ryo responded. 

"Well I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I've just never met a girl that I really, really, liked. Rika is the first one. And I just wanted her to like me and not you. I'm sorry bro."

Ryo smiled. "It's ok. Just blame the teenage hormones." Evan laughed.

"Yeah, exactly. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Of course." Ryo took his hand and they shook on it. "But I'll have to get you back."

"And how could you do that?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"By beating you in a race on the wave runners!" Ryo ran over to where they were docked and hopped on one.

"Hey, wait up! Don't start without me!" Evan ran over and got on the other one.

"That was fast." Becky said to Emily.

"I told you, my cousin isn't like that. It must have been a spur of the moment thing. Racers!" She called. "On your mark, get set, go!" 

Ryo and Evan took off, flying through the water.

"Is he going to pull the same move as last time?" Kila asked.

"Maybe, most likely." Emily replied. "But I think Ryo has a trick up his sleeve."

Rika smiled as she watched the two boys compete over her. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what it was about. 

"Winner gets a kiss from Rika!" Emily called to Evan and Ryo. Everyone laughed when both riders picked up a lot of speed. Rika glared at Emily and went chasing down the beach after her.

"Emily Cole! Get back here so I can beat the crap out of you!" Rika screamed, running after Emily. Emily stopped dead in her tracks, almost knocking Rika over. She pointed out at the two riders. Rika looked at where she was pointing.

"Here comes Ryo's trick." Emily said. Ryo picked up speed gaining a small lead in front of Evan. He then made a sharp turn around the buoy, splashing water at Evan. This caused Evan to stop and wipe his eyes. Ryo took this time to go back to shore as fast as the jet ski could go. Evan realized what Ryo was doing and picked up speed. But he couldn't catch up in time. Ryo pulled in first, followed by Evan.

Emily exchanged a high five with Ryo.

"Good plan, I would have used it too if I had been racing." She said.

"So wildcat, where's my kiss?" Ryo asked with a grin on his face.

"Get a life, Ryo." Rika said punching him playfully in the arm.

"But you promised." 

"I promised nothing. It was Emily's idea." Rika replied.

"Fine, then I'll have to steal one." Ryo winked at her and kissed Rika on the cheek. Rika blushed slightly.

'Damn hormones.' By the time she came to her senses, Ryo was already halfway down the beach and still running. "Akiyama! Get back here! I'm going to hurt you so bad when I catch you!" She screamed, running after Ryo. 

Henry took a bunch of pictures. He had also managed to snap a picture of Ryo and Rika when he was kissing her. 

*****

After Rika had finally caught up with Ryo, she jumped on top of him, sending him flying into the sand. 

"You are a very bad boy." She said. Rika hit him lightly before getting up and walking back to the others. Ryo got up and brushed the sand off and followed Rika back. 

When they returned, the group gave back the equipment and packed up. When they realized how late it was, they were surprised.

"The finals start in a few days." Kila said. "Are you two ready?" 

"I was born ready." Ryo replied. He held his head up and said. "I am the Digimon king! I can take on anyone! I am the victor! No one stands a chance!" He then laughed.

"Let's get back to the ship before the others wonder where we went." Rika said. They all grabbed something and walked back to the Seaqueen, talking about the big match scheduled for Sunday.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 9. Did I do a good job?

Wind: Of course you did darlin'. Why wouldn't you?

Fiery: Honestly.

Wind: It was good I liked it. What did you think Rika?

Rika: I'm still laughing over the fact that Fire got sick. Only she could be that dumb.

Angel: Be nice.

Rika: It was ok, I guess. At least I was more in character this time around.

Fiery: I'm glad you approve. Well that's all for now! Stay tuned for chapter 10! 

Wind: Angel had better do a good job.

Fiery: Shut up. Angel always does a good job. Until next time,

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13


	10. Love Triangles and Rollerblades

A/N Angel here. Compliments to Fiery in her last chapter. It was real good.

Rika: Naturally. And the freaking Akiyama got a kiss from me.....

Angel: Yes, and you loved it the whole time.

Rika: Yeah.I mean, no, I did not!

Angel: Whatever. And now, the usualI don't own digimon. Fiery does...

Rika: So, she kidnapped digimon when you owned it?

Angel: **glares**And, I now co-own an ocean in Kansas! 

Rika: But, I thought that in Kansas...

Ryo: Leave her alone, pumpkin!

Angel: **yells over Rika** And the bidding starts at $1000! And now I present...

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

Chapter 10: Love Triangles and Roller Blades

Rika woke up and checked the time. 4:30 am. Too early. Even Jeri was still sleeping. She checked to see if Kila was awake. The night before, the boys had gotten room 1025 to themselves and Kila, Jodie, Jeri, Missy, and Rika had been in 1035. Missy was sleeping on the floor and Rika quietly tip-toed outside, only in a pair of shorts and a over-sized t-shirt. 

Kila's bed in the living room was empty and saw a note on her pillow. It said she had gone out and would be back. Rika headed outside after putting on her flipflops. She went onto the deck to see if the sun was up and was shocked to see what she did. The familiar dark head she had been looking for was out on the waves, surfing, and surfing good at that. She also spotted Ryo out on the water. 

The sun was just at the horizen and with the ship docked, Rika had perfect view of everything. She even felt jealous. Kila surfed better than Rika could ever surf. Rika went down onto the beach and watched Kila ride a huge wave all the way up to shore as the wave crashed.

"Hey, Rika! You see that wave? It was so sweet. You should come and surf with us. Grab a rental and your suit. Ryo and I will wait up for ya."

"No, I-I..."

Ryo had spotted her already.

"Yo, Pumpkin, c'mon, Kila and I will give you some more pointers."

Rika nearly said no until she saw his adorable smile.

'Damn hormones...'

Rika thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll come. Since you guys want to teach me more."

Rika went back to the cabin and changed into a royal blue one piece. She ran back out with her flip-flops on and nearly ran into Henry.

"Hi, Henry. What's up? You're up early."

"Was looking for someone."

"Like?"

"Uh, Kila. She looked a little depressed yesterday."

Rika sighed. She knew the reason.

"Yeah, I know. Want to come down to the beach? Kila's down there with Ryo. Surfing again."

"Sure. Let me change. Meet you there."

Rika nodded and went to the rental shop. She went to the beach and about 10 minutes later, Henry came in his trunks with a board.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? I'm going back to surfing."  
"You surf?"

Henry looked at Kila quizzically.

"Naturally. I was nearly born on the water. My dad taught me everything. Surfing, boogie-boarding, swimming, and he even got me jet-skiing. He was gonna teach me how to water-ski. And bigshot over here does decent himself. Even though, I nearly left him to the sharks."

"Your dad must've loved the water. Wanna give me some pointers?"  
"Why don't you watch me ride one? And, the more I'm near the water the more I think of him."

"You miss him?"

Rika looked at her sympathetically. Kila was the type that she might've been jealous of when she went to her old private school. She was a very friendly girl and didn't have a problem in her life it seemed. Until she told you her half of her immediate family died and her mom barely noticed her.

"Nah, not a lot. Feel closer to him...Now, what am I blabbing about? Henry, wanna get some pointers, watch me!"

Kila paddled out and Ryo, Henry, and Rika watched from shore. They saw the wave that looked like it was gonna crash down on Kila. Hard.

"Kila, watch it!"

Henry called out in alarm. But he knew after he needn't have yelled.

Just as it looked like it had crashed, Kila had gotten right in the curl and rode it smoothly. The next wave that came she rode it in right at the top.

"Still want pointers?"

Kila raised her eyebrows. Henry, with his mouth open, nodded.

"Well, what are you doing on the sand, head out with me!"

As they ran into the surf, Ryo chuckled.

"You gotta admire that girl's courage."

"How so?"

"Look, she's fighting a losing battle. Henry likes Missy and she tries her darndest to not let it bother their friendship."

"How do you know Henry likes Missy that much?"

Ryo shurgged.

"It's obvious isn't it?"

Yesterday, it had been but now, with Henry trying to stay on his board and Kila laughing and Henry even joined in laughing, she didn't know.

"Love's too hard."

"You got that right. But, don't you think Missy is more...attracttive than Kila?"

Rika's face burned wtih anger.

"No! Kila is a better person I bet."

"C'mon, you barely know Missy. Just give her a chance."

"Look here, Akiyama. I don't care that you like Missy because she's prettier or smarter or something. No one will beat Kila at the kindness and caring she has."

Ryo held up his hands in defeat. And suddenly, his eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong, Ryo?"

Ryo moved his head and gestured to behind Rika.

"H-Hi, Kila,Henry."

"Well, Henry's getting the hang of everything. I'm going. Ciao!"

Kila turned, her ocean blue board under her arm, and headed to the SeaQueen.

"Wait, Kila, come on, aren't you gonna help me surf?"

"Nah, you and Akiyama already have a good enough opinion on me."

Rika frowned. Kila had heard most of their conversation.

"And, Ryo, don't talk to me if you don't like me!"  
Ryo blushed red and Henry looked at Rika's boiling red face that was definitely not sunburn and Ryo's own red cheeks.

"What's going on?"  
"Nothing, Wong! Nothing at all!"

"Look, Rika, I didn't mean for her to hear..."

"Well guess what, Ry-o, she did!"

Rika's rage boiled as she saw Kila's retreating figure.

"Hey, Rika, calm down."

Henry put a hand on her shoulder and Rika pulled away.

"You are so oblivious! And, Ryo, don't talk to me if you're gonna insult one of my best friends!"

Rika turned and ran to where Kila had gone. She saw the footprints hdn't gone for the ship but down farther on the beach. Ryo and Henry chased after Rika.

"Pumpkin, c'mon. I didn't mean that about, Kila."

"Well, you sure as hell fooled me!"

Rika walked faster but Ryo and Henry still followed.

"Look, Rika, I know what's going on but..."

"You have no idea what's going on!"

Rika finally spotted Kila, sitting on her board, staring out at sea. Rika sat down near her.

"So, uh you...you okay?"

"Fine, just glad to know I'm gonna be alone all my life. I'll get over it. Being lonely's my speciality."

"Hey, don't listen to that jerk Ryo."

"Hello? I'm still here."

"Shut-up. And, Kila, you won't be lonely..."

"Rika! Henry! I've been looking all over for you guys!"  
Rika forced a smile.

"Missy..."

"Well, I'm starved, time to go for some breakfast."

Kila jumped up and went back onto the ship. Rika raced after her.

"C'mon, Kila! Wait!"

"I hurt her feelings, didn't I?"

Rika looked at him, tears beginning to burn her eyes.

"Yeah, you did."

Rika stalked off. She went to the room and saw a note that said Jeri and Kila had gone for breakfast. It was now 6am. Rika changed into red shorts and a black and white skull and crossbones tank top. She remembered this shirt from way back when she didn't care about anything.

She remembered the note and what she had wanted to do. She grabbed her sunglasses and rushed outside. She saw Jodie was gone as well and saw the added p.s. that Jodie was next door chatting with Kazu. Rika rushed outside and down the ramp that led to the dock. She rushed looking for a breakfast place. Finally, near the end of the boardwalk, when Rika was gonna give up, she spotted Jeri, Takato, Kazu, and Jodie.

"Hey, guys!"

She rushed over.

"Hi, Rika!"  
Jeri had latched herself onto Takato's arm and Rika noticed Jodie and Kazu holding hands.

"You haven't seen Kila, have you?"

"We just got done with breakfast. She was heading somewhere. She even was taking a taxi somewhere."

Rika grabbed Kazu by the shirt.

"Why didn't you stop her?"  
"Rika, cool it. Kazu didn't know where she was going. None of us do."

Rika groaned. How would she see Kila now?

"Hey, guys!"

Ryo came up with Evan, Emily, Fiona, Becky, Henry, and Missy.

"Hi, Ryo, man!"  
"Stop calling me 'the man', Kazu."

"Whatever, dude."

"Hey, Wildcat! Didn't think I'd find you here."

"Well, I'm gonna go Houdini on you and disappear."  
Rika whirled and saw Kila coming towards them. 

"Hi, guys! What's up? Why the strange faces?"

Rika saw Ryo's mouth was open as well.

"Wanna go roller-blading? Another thing in the package with the SeaQueen. And, I found a great shop. Wanna check it out?"  
"Sounds cool. I wanna try it."

"If Evan's in, I guess all of us are getting dragged along."

Emily rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Anyway, I'm game. What about you guys? And have any of you seen Kenta?"

"Nope, haven't seen the dude."

"Well, I wanna go and look for him. C'mon, Jo."

"Gotcha, Kazu."

Jodie and Kazu headed towards the direction of the ship. Emily looked disappointed.

"Too bad, Em. You guys would've matched up well."

Fiona comforted her friend.

"Coming, chumley?"

"Uh, you guys mind?"  
"No problem, Takato. We'll go with you guys some other time. See ya, Jeri."  
"Bye!'

Takato and Jeri headed to catch up with Kazu and Jodie.

"Let's go."

Ryo grinned and winked at Ryo. To his dismay, she linked arms with Kila.

"Sure does, Akihabara. Lead the way."

They walked about 2 streets over and after renting the blades for a hour and strapping them on, Rika wobbled out uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Rika? Can't ya skate?"

Evan teased her.

"Shut up, Cole. I'll whoop you....after I get used to these."  
Evan pretended to skate circles around her and made Rika wobble dangerously. Just when her feet shot out from under her, Ryo caught her under the arms.

"Okay, pumpkin?"

"Yeah, thanks for catching me."

"No problem. Need any more help?"

Rika was reluctant but wanted to not make a fool of herself.

"Sure, you're becoming quite a tutor."

Evan glared at them in jealousy.

"Yo, Ev!"

He looked up in surprise. 

"Yeah?"

"Wanna race? You and me?"

"Uh, Kila? He's a good blader..."

"Shut it, cuz. I'll beat you no problem."

"Whatever you say. Em, you wanna call it?"  
"Sure. Go!!"

Kila and Evan were off and down the sidewalk.

"First to the light pole wins."

The light pole was on the other street and it was completely blocked by cars.

Evan grinned.

"No problem!"  
He began to weave through the cars but it wasn't going well. He had to turn around and try another way. Kila was close to the light pole. Finally he had a clear path but Kila was ahead. Kila's fingers touched the light pole right before Evan's.

"You won. How'd I lose to you?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so conceited. And arrogant. You know, girls aren't little ballerinas. I could whoop you in sports."

"You talk big. But, you are a definite athlete. Did I add that you have a nice smile?"

"Push it, Cole, and I'll knock you flat."  
"Hey, guys! Who won?"  
Ryo, Henry, and Rika skated up, Ryo and Henry more effortlessly than Rika.

"Me, naturally. This slowpoke barely kept up."

Kila winked at Evan.

"There goes Evan. Flirting away. Seems he likes more than one girl."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Got that right."

Missy sped over.

"You seem like a good skater, Kila."

"I don't seem, Missy, I am."

"Hey, I was just complimenting you."

"Well, thanks for the compliment."

Evan put an arm around Kila's shoulder.

"Wanna come with me for some water? I saw a cafe thing when we were going by."

"You were skating leisurely?! Bad boy. I whizzed by."

Henry glared at Evan.

"I'll come. I'm a bit thirsty."

"Want me to come to, Henry?"  
"Nah, Missy. I'll bring you some back."

Kila and Evan skated towards the cafe, Henry skating alongside of them.

"Well, that's interesting."

"What, Emily?"

Rika and Ryo glanced in her direction.

"Come over here you two."

They skated over to Emily and Fio and Becky chatted with Missy.

"What's up?"

"I think Evan likes Kila. Maybe even more than you, Rika."  
"What a relief...I-I mean..."

Rika raised her eyebrows at Ryo stuttering.

"You are crazy."

"And it seems Henry likes Kila even more than I thought. What trianlges we've got!"

"Look this is turning into a soap opera. Why do boys have so much problems picking girls?"

"Because there are so many beautiful girls and sometimes it's hard to pick for some boys, pumpkin."

"But not you, Ryo? Your heart belongs to one girl?"

"Of course, pumpkin and you know who that is."

Rika blushed and Emily saw what was going on.

"Oh, Becky, I'm coming."

Rika began to slip and wobble and Ryo steadied her and they were leaning into kiss when...

"Want a sip, guys?"

Ryo sighed in frustration.

"Hey, Evan."

"Want a drink? We've got an extra bottle of water."

"Wanna share one, Ryo?"

Rika tossed the bottle to him and he sipped it.

"Thanks, Wildcat."

Ryo wiped his moth on the back of his arm. Kila and Henry skated over, sharing a bottle of water as well.

"Wanna do a double race, Ryo? Me and Henry versus you and Rika?"

"Uh, Rika?"  
"Sure, I wanna race. How do I do it exactly?"  
"Well, who's better at skating?"

"I am, no offense, pumpkin, but..."

"I know I'm not good, Ryo."

"Well, Rika, you wrap your arms around Ryo's waist and hold tight and glide with him. Henry and I will do the same."

"You guys race to four streets down and then back. I'll call."  
Emily stood between the two of them. Rika held Ryo's waist firmly. Kila grabbed Henry's waist.

"Ready to be left in the dust, Ryo?"

"You'll be eating my dust."

"On your marks, get set, go!"

Ryo and Henry shot forward and they sped back after passing the 4 streets.

"A tie!"

"Well, guess you aren't better or worse than me."

"Shake?"  
Henry put out his hand and he and Ryo shook on it. Missy looked mad at the sight of Kila and Henry.

"Henry, didn't you promise to take me back to the room? I don't feel well."

"Sure, Missy."

Henry and Missy skated back to the shop.

"Probably sick at the sight of me and Henry."

"Ah, Kila, don't be so cold about it."

Kila glared at Ryo.

"I don't want any of it, Akiyama."

Kila glided back to the shop with Evan who wanted to go to the beach and Kila agreed.

"Let's go. So what if we didn't stay out for an hour."

Ryo and the others agreed with Rika and they followed.

Soon everyone was back on the beach, tanning, surfing and Kila and Evan had gone out on the jet skis.

Henry was surfing with Ryo and Rika and he looked annoyed.

"So, Missy instantly recovered?"

Rika gestured to Missy, Fio, Em, and Becky tanning on the beach.

"I guess."

Henry sounded very distant.

"Whatcha looking at?"  
"Nothing."

Henry turned his head away from what he had been watching.

"Doesn't Kila look good out there? She's awesome when it comes to water."

"Yeah, awesome..."

Henry trailed and watched Kila again.

"C'mon, let's ride this wave in. Kila and Evan are coming back in."

Henry agreed and Rika was able to ride the wave in without any problem.

"Looking good, RIka!"

Ryo grinned.

"Guess my teaching is going well?"  
"Of course, Great One."

Kila and Evan came up onto shore.

"Looking good out there, you two. Maybe you should hook-up."

Missy grinned.

"Nah, Missy. Ev and I are fine on being friends."

"Oooh, nicknames. What's your nickname for her cuz? Ki?"  
"Shut up, Emily."

Emily giggled and soon everyone was laughing at Evan's red face.

"Anyone want a sno-cone?"  
"I could go for one."

"Me too."  
"Me three."

Kila smiled and the 4 headed to the stand right at the boardwalk. Kila got strawberry, Henry got peach, Rika got a vanilla flavor, and Ryo got blueberry. As they licked their quickly melting cones in the sun, they chatted.

When they got back to the others, everyone was back in the water. They enjoyed the sno-cones and they talked about the upcoming finals.

"Even thought Ryo was born 'prepared' I'm gonna practice. Anyone wanna go and play a good game with me?"

"I'll come. My deck could use a good work-out."

Henry grinned. Kila returned the smile.

"We'll come and be innocent bystanders."

Ryo agreed with Rika. They headed back to room 1025 after they told everyone where they were going. Kila and Henry began their own game and Ryo and Rika watched, trading tips with them, Rika siding with Kila and Ryo with Henry.

"Ha, Kila won. Thanks to the digimon queen!"  
Ryo chuckled.

"I let you win, Ki."

"Ooh, a nickname?"

"Can it, Digimon Queen."

Rika pouted.

"Ah, pumpkin. We all love you."

"No, Ryo, it's only you who loves her."  
Kila teased Ryo mercilessly.

Ryo's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Well, I think it's enough 'pick on Ryo' day."  
Kila and Rika giggled and soon Henry and Ryo laughed as well.

Rika: Good job, Angel.

Ryo: Yeah, you were out to embarrass me weren't you?

Angel: Yup. Enough blib-blab. Let's get Fiery on the job for chapter 11.. Ciao and review folks.

Luv'n'stuff,

Fiery-chan and Angel13


	11. All's Fair in Love and Warfare

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N: Hello everybody! Fiery-chan is here to bring you all another interesting, dramatic, and chaotic chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If I weren't so lazy, I'd log on and list everyone's names. So Rika, if I get mushy, will you hurt me?

Rika: Most likely.

Fiery: Damn.

Wind: Just a note to anyone who cares, Fire is recovering and will be back soon.

Rika: Well we don't care. So shut up Breeze-boy.

Wind: Don't make me come over there!

Rika: Bring it on!

Fiery: Good bye both of you!

Disclaimer: You know exactly what I'm going to say so why should I even bother saying it?

Chapter 11: All's fair in Love and Warfare!

Ryo woke up the next morning to find all the guys gone. He crept into the other room and found Jeri's bed made. Rika was still in hers, curled up in a little ball under the blankets.

She looks so cute when she's asleep.' Ryo thought to himself. He went back into his room and made breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later, Rika came out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, where is everybody?" She asked.

"I don't know pumpkin. I woke up and found everyone gone. Breakfast?" He asked gesturing towards the table for two he had set up.

"Sure, as long as you didn't poison it." Rika said.

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" Ryo replied with a grin. Rika stared at him for a moment, but laughed, sat down, and began eating.

"Yum this is good." Rika said. "Is there anything the great Ryo can't do?"

'Yeah, win the heart of a pretty redhead.' But then he said, "Nope, not that I know of pumpkin." Ryo winked and he and Rika continued eating.

After they finished, they both cleaned up then went to get dressed. Rika went to her room and took out her baby blue bikini. She put a pair of blue denim shorts on over the bottoms and a light blue jacket over the bikini top. She grabbed her shoes and headed out of the cabin.

Rika walked down to the beach and found Evan, Emily, and Kila out on the water, surfing. Rika waved to them, then sat down on the towels to watch.

"They're pretty good." Ryo said. Rika turned around. 

"Oh, hey, yeah they're awesome." 

"Even better than me." Ryo replied. Rika sighed then patted her hand on the towel next to her. Ryo sat down and watched the three surfers ride the waves. Evan got on top of the curl and performed multiple aerials. Emily and Kila stayed inside and did cutbacks and other tricks. There was no sign on concentration on any of their faces. They rode with such skill; there was no need to concentrate.

"They look great out there." Rika said. Ryo nodded.

"Hey I have an idea, let's go into town." 

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Just to check it out. Plus there are a lot of amateur street players out there. It'd be a great way to earn our street credits."

"Ok, but only because we really should practice." Ryo grinned, then took Rika's hand, pulling her up.

"Great then let's go!" He cried. Rika waved goodbye to the others then followed Ryo into Charlotte Amalie.

Everywhere they turned, he streets were loaded with kids having card battles.

"Oh my god, look at them all!" Rika said.

"Then let's jump in!" Ryo exclaimed.

"And the winner is Justin! Who will be his next victim?" One kid asked. Ryo grinned.

"I will." He pushed through the crowd and stood across from the kid named Justin.

The battle raged on and Rika was very impressed at Justin's deck. She decided it was time to give Ryo a boost.

"Ryo, if this kid beats you, I'll never let you live it down!" She cried.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I won't lose. It's time to pull out my trump card." Ryo pulled out hid red card. "Biomerge activate!"

Justin's eyes widened.

"Shit! A biomerge!" He cried. He digivolved to mega but was no match for Ryo's power. With one swift attack, Justimon defeated the other digimon.

"And we have a new winner! What's your name kid?" The "commentator" asked.

"Ryo Akiyama, the Legendary Tamer. Come on Rika, let's go beat someone else." Everyone gasped when they realized that they had just been in the presence of the Digimon queen and the Legendary Tamer. "Nice work Justin." Ryo called over his shoulder. Rika and Ryo left the crowd and continued down the street.

*****

After a day of card games, Rika and Ryo headed back to the ship, where they found that everyone had already returned.

"How was your day?" Jeri asked.

"Pretty good. Ryo and I both earned our street credits." Rika replied.

"Street battles? Aw man, I wish I had gone with you." Jodie said, very disappointed. 

"We can go check it out later." Kazu replied. Jodie smiled. 

"Ok, cool."

"Well, we're all going out for dinner. You can either join us or do your own thing." Jeri said. She then told Rika and Ryo where they were going. Both decided to skip it. 

After everyone left, Rika went to her room, flopped onto her bed, and read a magazine.

"So pumpkin, where do you want to go for dinner?" Ryo asked, sitting down on Jeri's bed. 

"Wherever, just check the guide book." Rika said, pointing towards the thick book they had been given. Ryo flipped through the pages and came across a restaurant called "Belle Amoureuse." If you take French, then you know that this means "Beautiful Romance." (Ahem). 

"How about this one?" Ryo asked pointing to the caption. Rika took the book and read it aloud.

"'Belle Amoureuse is a beautiful and elegant restaurant known for it's fine dining and delicate French cuisine.' I love French food! 'With its romantic architecture, Belle Amoureuse really is a beautiful romance. Dress formal.'" She read. "Let's go here."

"You don't mind formal?" Ryo asked.

"I'll have to deal. I have yet to find a place that can really make good French food. I can always borrow something from the other girls if I don't have anything." Ryo looked at his watch. It read six o'clock.

"Shall I pick you up at seven?" He asked. Rika rolled her eyes, agreed, then went to find something to wear.

*****

"He probably planned this whole thing. A French restaurant with formal dress. If I wasn't craving French, I'd have said no." Rika said to herself as she rummaged through the drawers and her bags. "Damn, I have nothing." She went through Jeri's things and pulled out a white dress that went to the floor. It was form fitting, with glitter, and cutouts. There was half a back on it and a star shaped cut out on the front. There was a slit up each side of the bottom half that stopped at her thighs. Rika tried it on and looked good. "I really don't want to wear this. How formal is formal?" She looked at the picture of the restaurant. The women were in elegant dresses and the men were in suits, or collared shirts with ties and blazers. "Looks like I'm stuck with it." She went through the drawers one last time, gave up and pulled on the white sandals Jeri had to go with it. 

Rika then pulled her hair up in a bun, leaving two strands out in the front, with a few sticking out from the bun itself. She was going to skip makeup but decided that since she came this far, she might as well finish it. She applied white eyeliner to her upper eyelid and black to the lower. She put on a shimmery white eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. She finished it off with glitter hairspray and the matching bag that Jeri had for the dress. "I really, really, REALLY, hate this!" Rika looked at the clock, 6:50. She had ten minutes until Ryo came. "Why do I care so much? Am I trying to impress him?" She asked herself. "I don't want to feel the need to impress him, yet I do. Why is this happening?" Rika pulled out her journal and started writing.

~Ryo is taking me to a fancy restaurant tonight. He's going to insist on paying, I know him. He probably ordered a limo too or something. It's a French restaurant and it translates to "Beautiful Romance" I think. If it weren't for the fact that I really enjoy French food, I would have disagreed. Is this a date? I hope not. I don't think I want to date Ryo. Or do I? Argh! This is driving me absolutely insane! I'll let you know how it turns out when I get back.~

There was a knock on the door so Rika put away the journal. She opened the door and found Ryo standing there. (Duh, who else would it be?) He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a white button down shirt and a tie. He had a blazer on over it. His hair was still the same, neat yet tousled. Rika was pretty impressed. Ryo was extremely impressed. He had to work very hard to prevent himself from drooling, turning red, or having his eyes pop out of his head.

"You look gorgeous." He managed to whisper.

"Don't push it Ryo." Rika replied. Ryo smiled and held out his arm.

"The chariot awaits my lady." Rika sighed and took his arm. 

Just as Rika expected, a small limo was waiting outside the ship. 

"How were you able to afford this?" Rika asked.

"Your mom gave me some money. She said it would come in handy. I think this was its purpose." He replied with a laugh. The chauffeur opened the door and Rika and Ryo stepped inside. 

"It's comfortable." Rika said. 

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Ryo replied.

They drove to the restaurant talking about a variety of things, the main focus being digimon. When they arrived, Ryo stepped out and held out his hand to help Rika. 

"I'm a big girl Ryo, I can get out on my own. But I might fall in these awful shoes." She said. "I can't understand how Jeri can wear them!" Ryo laughed.

"I'll catch you if you fall." He replied. 

"Thanks." They walked to the door where Ryo checked off their names at the reservation desk.

"How did you get us a reservation?" Rika asked.

"I pulled a few strings." Ryo replied. The waiter took them to their table and Ryo helped Rika into her chair.

"What did I say about me being a big girl?" She asked although she allowed Ryo to help. 

They both ordered the duck and continued talking about digimon.

"So, are you all ready for Sunday?" Rika asked.

"Of course I am. Are you?" 

"Yeah, my deck is all ready. I wonder how they're going to do it?"

"Best out of three I think. But then again, I'm not sure." Ryo replied. Their dinner came and they both ate as much as they could.

"Way too much food." Rika said with a laugh. "I'm going to bust out of Jeri's dress."

"Do you want dessert?" Ryo asked. 

"Sure why not?" 

Ryo ordered a chocolate swirl cheesecake for the two of them to share since Rika was unable to eat a whole slice by herself. Ryo decided to take a chance and broke off a piece with the fork, offering it to Rika. Rika rolled her eyes about halfway then stopped, and opened her mouth. Ryo put the fork in and she ate the cheesecake.

"This is good!" Rika said. 

"I had a feeling you might like it." They finished the cake then Ryo paid the bill.

"It's probably so expensive. I'll pay for part of it." Rika said. 

"No pumpkin, this is my treat. After all I have all that money from your mom." The bill was extremely high but Ryo paid it with plenty left over.

"Exactly how much did my mother give you?" Rika asked.

"That's for me to know and you not to know." Ryo replied with a grin. He got up and helped Rika out of her seat. They then left the restaurant and took the limo down to the beach.

"I'm going to get sand all over this dress and Jeri is going to kill me." Rika said. Ryo pulled out a blanket and laid it out.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"You certainly came prepared." Ryo grinned and sat down on the blanket, taking off his shoes and socks in the process. Rika joined him and pulled off the sandals. 

"It's so beautiful tonight." Ryo whispered. "Just like you." He said, turning towards Rika.

"Don't push it." Rika warned. Ryo grinned and put his arm around Rika. Rika looked at him suspiciously but decided not to say anything and just enjoy the moment. Ryo took off his jacket and tie and put them with everything else.

"Next time I suggest a formal restaurant, just slap me." He said.

"Oh I'll definitely remember that one." Rika replied with a smirk. "But I have to admit, tonight was very nice. Thank you Ryo." 

"Anytime Rika, anytime." 

Rika closed her eyes and rested her head against Ryo's shoulder. Soon she drifted asleep. Ryo watched her; she looked so peaceful and beautiful under the glow of the moonlight. Ryo lightly kissed her hair then picked her up in his arms. He somehow managed to carry everything else and headed back to the ship. 

When Ryo arrived in front of the cabin door, he shifted the thing lightly in his arms, then opened the door. Inside he found that everyone had already returned and was sitting around talking.

"You're back late." Kazu said. "Did you have fun?" Ryo yawned.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About eleven thirty. We almost sent out a search party." Kila said. 

"Oh, well ok." Ryo carried Rika into the other room and laid her down. 

The others all shared a grin. They had picked up the vibe that was floating around the two of them, although one was fast asleep.

*****

Ryo pulled the covers up over Rika and put her things away. He kissed her lightly then left the room to go to bed as well.

"Well, she's all tucked in. You girls can help her out of the dress if you want." Ryo said when he returned to the others. "It's a very nice dress." The others grinned and Jeri, Jodie, and Kila went onto the other room. 

After getting Rika out of the dress and lightly washing off the makeup, they put on her pajamas and left.

"She could sleep through a war with all the noise we made." Jodie said.

"I agree. Come on Jo, let's get to bed." Kila replied. She and Kila returned to their room and Jeri went to bed also. Soon everyone was fast asleep, dreaming about what ever it is that tamers dream about. 

*****

Rika awoke the next morning, surprised that everyone was still there. Normally everyone was gone. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then changed into some clothes to wear. She pulled on a white t-shirt with the words "you know I'm better than you, should I rub it in anyway?" written in silver and black lettering. She paired it with a pair of blue capris and white flip-flops. She put her hair up in a ponytail and went to go have breakfast. 

Rika went into what was the dining hall of the ship and took a seat. She ordered some eggs and toast and waited for the food to come.

"Hey Rika!" Melanie said as she walked over and sat down. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Rika asked.

"So I can tell you that I have a trick up my sleeve to make Ryo mine for good." She whispered.

"Lemme guess, you built a mind control device to make Ryo your slave?" 

"That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that one?"

"Because you're an airhead, that's why." Melanie glared. 

"Well, that's not my plan but I'll take it into consideration. Now it's off to my room to get ready, then I'll pay Ryo a little visit." Melanie got up and walked out of the room. Rika got up and told the waitress to cancel her order. She raced up the flights of stairs so as not to waste time, or get caught, on the elevator.

Rika hurried to her cabin and went inside. 

"Where's Ryo?" She asked.

"Down on the beach surfing, why?" Henry asked being that he was to only one in the room.

"By himself?" Rika asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Shit! Just follow me and keep up." Rika ran out of the room with Henry on her heels.

"Rika, what's going on?" Henry asked. 

"Melanie has some plan to make Ryo her permanently. I have to stop her!" 

"What's she going to do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, hurt him, make him her slave, rape him, the possibilities are endless!" 

Rika looked out onto the water and saw Ryo sitting on the beach with Melanie moving in.

"No, Ryo!" Rika screamed. Rika decided to do something extremely stupid. She jumped off the deck and into the water, she began swimming as fast as she could towards the beach.

"Rika!" Henry called after her. He jumped in and swam to catch up. "Are you crazy?" 

"No, not that I know of." Rika made it to shore and went running towards Ryo. She sat down next to him, just before Melanie got to him. Melanie glared at her and watched as Henry came over as well. She walked away and Ryo was extremely confused.

"Um, what's going on? Why are you two wet? And why are you out of breath?" He asked. 

"All's fair in love and warfare. And it looks like I'll win the war." Rika whispered. 

A/N: Well this was a very messed up chapter. But when you are in terrible pain because you just had your braces put on, you can't really think all too well. I hop you liked this chapter. 

Rika: What was I wearing? And why would I jump off a ship to save Ryo? You are crazy!

Fiery: Oh shut up, would ya?

Rika: I'll get you my pretty and your little elements too! Bwahahahaha! 

Fiery: You're psycho. Read and review!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13 


	12. The Finals

Cruising the Caribbean

by Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N Angel here again! Guess what, I have a reallly bad migraine so don't bother me anyone out there!

Rika: Gee, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!

Terriermon: Momentai, Angel, your migraine isn't that bad...

Angel: GRRRRR!!

Terriermon: **gulps** Maybe it is...

Rika: Now, Angel, be nice and give the people what they came to read.

Angel: **glares** Fine, I'll do it.

Terriermon: Disclaimer: Angel now owns the ocean in Kansas!

Rika: It's co-owned with Fiery-chan you weenie little rabbit!

Terriermon: Stop beating on me, jeesh, well, Angel CO-OWNS the ocean with Fiery. And she has decided she doesn't own digimon.

Rika: Well, she doesn't, she didn't decide.

Angel: Shut-up, quit rubbing it in that I don't own digimon and let me write my freakin story!

Terriermon: Woah, you've got a short fuse.

Ryo: Just breathe, Angel. It's okay. Want me to get you some asprin?

Kazu: I'll help too if you need it.

Angel: Thanks, everyone. I'm beginning to feel a little better.... And thanks for reviewing everyone! 

Chapter 12: The Finals

"Welcome today, folks! It's a pleasure to have everyone here to watch out 6 finalists battle out for the championship on a tag team. On our first tag team is Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, Ryo Akiyama, Legendary Tamer, and Kila Akihabara, a newcomer known as the Wildfire make up this tag team. And the second tag team is made up of, Damon Thompson, the Whiz, Justin Akumi, the street fighter, and Phoenix Masterson, the mistress of the flames..."

'Ugh, to commentators purposely give out wacko nicknames?'

Rika thought, completely bored with the announcer's dialogue.

"Now, finalists, please choose a number from the boxes. You will get numbers that range from 1-6. Ryo, Rika, and Kila, choose from the first box. Justin, Damon, and Phoenix, pick from the second box. "

The contestants picked scraps of paper out. Ryo got a 2, and Justin got a 1.

"Guess I'm stuck with Mr. Legendary Tamer? Great, a chance to get my ass whooped in a competition, what I've always wanted."

Kila pulled out a 4 and Damon pulled out a 3.

"Honored to battle you, Wildfire."

"Save your breath for when I beat you, Whiz."

Finally, Rika pulled out a 6 and Phoenix pulled out a 5. Phoenix had red-orange kinky hair, a shade darker than her own hair color and piercing dark green eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with white shorts. She held her hand out to Rika.

"Phoenix Masterson, my friends call me Phe (A/N pronounced like Fi). So, You can call me that if you want."

"I'm Rika as the wacked out announcer guy said."

"You said it. That dude is wacko. Well, hope you do well."

"Same to you!"

"Ryo and Justin, start on the bell! Go!!!"

Justin threw out a Gotsumon. Ryo took out Monodramon and digivolved him to Cyberdramon and used a Power Modify Card. Justin then digivolved Gotsumon to Monochromon.

"And, Justin's down after Ryo's Cyberdramon uses a very rare card called Goliath. Damon takes Justin's place. Damon draws a Wormmon and mega digivolves him to Imperialdramon. Cyberdramon didn't stand a chance against his Positron Laser! In comes, Kila."

Kila rolled her eyes.

'Wacked out commentator.....'

"And Kila throws out a Wolfmon and once again, with a red card, bio-merges successfully with Wolfmon. After Miraculous Glow, Imperialdramon is history. Now we have Phoenix who has thrown out... Oh my gosh, is it possible? She has thrown out the ultra rare card, Zhuqiaomon."

***

A/N Yes, I know, I have no clue if this card even exist. But just go in with me on this, kay?

***

"And, Zhuqiaomon uses Crimson Blaze to knock down MetalWarumon. Rika moves in with Sakuyamon. She uses Amethyst Mandala and somehow defeats Zhuqiaomon! The tag team that won is Kila, Ryo, and Rika!! Let's hear it for them!"

Everyone in the crowd applauded and cheered.

"And, let's also hear it for our other tag team who gave it their all, Damon, Justin, and Phoenix!!"

More cheers.

"Now, come forward Rika, Ryo, and Kila, to accept these 3 trophies which verify you as the winners of the tournament!"

Kila, Rika, and Ryo approached the podium and accepted the trophies, which were about 1.5 feet high and had a gold colored digimon card perched on the top.

"You also get to choose from one of the 3 rare cards I hold in my hand."

Rika picked Azulongmon. Ryo got Baihumon and Kila got Zhuqiaomon.

"Now, stay in place, the 6 of you. We'll be taking pictures as well."

Rika rolled her eyes.

'Stupid cameras...'

"Aw, c'mon, Rika, smile for the camera."

Ryo coaxed softly.

Rika sighed and gave a half-hearted smile. After the pictures were taken, Ryo, Rika, and Kila met up with everyone at the edge of the platform where the battles had taken place.

"Awesome battling, Rika."

Evan smiled.

"Well, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? I hear we're shipping off tomorrow for another island."

Jeri looked at everyone.

"I say the beach I love the water here. It's great."

Evan grinned widely and winked at Rika.

"Okay, how bout we split up? Jeri, Jodie, Kazu, Kenta, and I are going to walk the town some more. Anyone wanna come with us?"

"I'll come."

"Me too."

"I'm in."

"So, Missy, Becky, and Fio wanna come too?"

"Yeah. We'll come."

"So, me, Rika, Ryo, Kila, Emily, and Henry are gonna stay at the beach. See you all later!"

Then, everyone departed. Just as Evan and the others were headed back to the ship, they heard someone calling them.

"Hey, wait up, Rika, Ryo, and Kila!"

"Hey, Phe. What's up?"

"Can I hang with you guys? I've got no one to hang with for the next few days and..."

"Sure, we're heading to the beach. You can swim, right?"

Evan asked bluntly.

"Uh, I can swim, yeah. Let me go and change and I'll meet you at the beach in 10."

Phoenix took off in another direction.

"So, she lives here. Lucky her."

Evan muttered.

Suddenly, Phoenix came back.

"Guys, how bout you come to my house? My house is about 10 minutes from town. Grab our gear and I'll wait outside the ship."

The teens headed on board and grabbed all the stuff they needed bathing suits, towels, etc since Phe's house was on the water. After they had all their stuff then went back to meet Phe. About 20 minutes later, they neared a huge house. Like mansion size. Ryo's eyes grew wide.

"That's your house?"

"Yeah, big, isn't it?"

"Just a little..."

Evan trailed.

"Well, can we go in or do you have a gate or something?"

Kila asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let the way, Phoenix!"

Evan exclaimed.

"Don't EVER call me Phoenix! The only people who call me that are my parents and strangers."

"Okay, okay, don't kill me!"

Evan held up his hands defensively.

"Sorry, just don't call me by my full name. Anyway, we can either swim in the pool or go in the ocean. So, tell me who's going in the pool and who's going in the ocean."

"Wanna keep sharpening up your skills in surfing, Pumpkin?"

Ryo glanced at her.

"I suppose if I wanna look good surfing."

"You always look good.... I mean..."

Ryo blushed bright red.

"Ooooh, the Legendary Tamer is embarrassed? I didn't know that was humanly possible for someone like you..."

"Learn something new every day, huh, Rika?"

Kila joked.

"Indeed. So, where's everyone else going?"

"I'm gonna tag along with you guys. If that's okay with you."

Kila grinned.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Just gotta make sure you don't get too comfortable..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rika asked angrily but both her and Ryo blushed. Kila put her hands behind her head.

"Nothing at all..."

"Well, I'm gonna stay back with Phe. We'll swim and hag while you go and get water-logged."

"I'll stay with you too, cuz'n Ev."

"Okay."

"And, I'll come with you guys."

"Cool, well, see you in what? An hour?"

"Two hours so you can stay for dinner at my house. I insist. You've probably only had stuff from restaurants, right? And I'm sure that some of you miss your own food from where you're from. Besides a gazillion pizza places and a French restaurant, not much else. I'll have our cook make whatever you want."

"Burgers and fries!"

"Some good old meals, Japanese style..."

"Well, I'll see what she can do..."

"Well, we're heading down. See you in 2."

***

A/N They rented surfboards before they came up

***

Henry and Kila hung at the beach, trying new tricks on their boards and Ryo taught Rika some not so complicated tricks. 

"Hey, this isn't so har-"

Rika nearly was smashed down by a wave. Nearly.

"Good job, Rika. You stayed away from danger. You'll be good as me soon."

"Shut-up, Akiyama. That ego of yours could use some deflating."

Kila and Henry were on towels on shore.

"Let's head in before I deflate it myself!"

Ryo grinned.

"And how would you do that, Wildcat?"

Rika smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

They swam in, lugging their boards behind them.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

Rika asked and realized Kila and Henry had fallen asleep next to each other on their towels.

"Look what you did, Rika! You put them to sleep."

"Shut-up, Akiyama, before I beat you up!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"I'm not kidding!!!!"

Rika began to chase Ryo through the sand. Ryo yelped in surprise and shot off but soon she caught him and tackled him.

"I'll sit on you, Ryo."

"No problem. You are light. I wouldn't mind you sitting on me."

Rika groaned. Ryo could be so infuriating.

After the 2 hours passed, they headed back to the mansion.

A/N Well, that's the end of this chapter. Whaddya think?

Rika: I think it was stupid!

Ryo: I liked it.

Kazu: What are you complaining about, Rika? You pretty much won the tournament....

Terriermon: Come back and read the next chapter. 

Angel: Momentai, you're getting all jumpy....


	13. Partying USA Style!

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel 13.

A/N: Hey everybody! Fiery is here to bring you another great chapter. Now let me just explain, the scene when the kids are in the rec room is based on a true story. I was at a party, my two friends had just come in from out of town (they moved a year ago), and decided to show us all how they party in their new town. We had some great laughs and I hope I can recreate this scene correctly. If not, then it will be pretty darn close to it. Now I'll skip the three-page long author note and hop right in!

Chapter 13: Partying USA-style!

            They all headed into Phe's large mansion and she gave them a quick tour. She led them to the rec room where she usually hung out. She pointed to her room, the door was closed.

"No one can go in there. It's a total and complete disaster right now. I'm redecorating at the moment." She explained.

"Fine by us." Emily said. 

"Good, now I'll call to the servants to have them bring our lunches then we can hang out if you guys want." Phe walked over to a call box that was situated on the wall and asked about lunch. When she finished the call, she turned to the others with a frown on her face. "It looks like we have about an hour till lunch. Do you guys want to listen to some music or something?" 

 Grins grew on Evan and Emily's faces and they exchanged glances. Evan pulled a cd out of his pocket and smirked. 

"How about we show you guys how we party up in America? Back where we come from, we ruled the school dances. Right cuz?"

"Exactly. We'll teach you how to get wild and crazy the old USA way!" 

Phe laughed.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She said, taking the cd and popping it in. "Any track in particular?" 

Evan and Emily conversed for a moment and decided on track 4. As Phe set the cd up, Emily explained the music.

"This is my favorite song to dance to. My friends and I created the dance moves for it but I'm the only one who was able to master them. It's easy. You just gotta let the music take you away." She said with a smile. "Track four is "Just a Friend" by Mario. Most of the songs on the cd are the types that are good to dance to so Evan and I will teach you all. Lead off Ev."

"Aw, do I have to?" Emily glared at him and he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He counted off as the music started and Emily hopped in when he hit eight. "But I will not dance caz I'll feel like an idiot." 

Emily sighed and explained everything she was doing as she danced. "Ok, this is called the Harlem shake." (Is that the right name? I can't remember). "It took me a while to master this one but once you get it, it's simple." She danced along to the cd as the others watched in awe.

"It's like she's just floating across the floor." Kila said. 

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Rika replied. 

"Come on Em, go low. You know you can do it. All the way cuz!" Evan cheered. Emily grinned and allowed her body to shrink down, almost touching the ground. Evan took her hand and pulled her back up, sending her into a twirl while doing so. She continued dancing until the song ended, then took a bow when it was over. 

            Everyone cheered and she blushed slightly. 

"So Evan, what should we use as a teaching implement?" She asked.

"Um, hold on lemme think." Evan closed his eyes and went over the tracks in his mind. "How about track nine?" 

"Track nine, that's… What is it again?" Emily asked.

"It's 'Dilemma.'"

"You can't dance to that! It's more of a slow song, in a way."

Evan smirked and leaned towards Emily, whispering into her ear, "Yeah and we can use Rika and Ryo as our models." 

Emily laughed. "Ok, maybe later. But we need a party song. Something fast that we can go crazy to. We're known for being crazy cuz, we gotta live up to our names." 

"Right, hold on I'll think of something. How about 'Boys'?"

"Maybe, how about 'Down For You'?"

"Hmm, that's a good one too. I got it! 'Hot in Herre.' What about that one?" Evan asked.

"That's perfect! And plus, I'm a total Nelly fan. Why didn't I think of that one?" 

"I dunno. Then again there's always track two."

"That's a good one but it's like a total oldie!"

"It's from the nineties. It isn't that old. Plus I still remember the moves." He started counting out quietly, moving his arms with each number.

"Yeah well, I don't. But I'm leaning towards 'Dilemma' again. I don't care if it's a slow song, sort of. I got my camera and that would be great to get on tape." 

"That's a great idea, Em. Now then, Rika and Ryo, get up here!" He called over to where the others were sitting. 

            Rika and Ryo walked up and Emily positioned their bodies so that Rika had her back to Ryo and his hand was resting on her hip. Ryo's face was bright red and Rika was fuming.

"Emily, Evan, knock this off now before I knock something else. I'm so going to hurt you guys so badly. I'm going to give you such a beating you'll never be able to dance again!"

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Emily pondered.

"Yes it is! Phe when's lunch, because I really don't want to do this!" 

"Not for a while still, we have time to kill and you two look cute together so hush." Phe replied. 

"I'm going to kill something else if I don't get out of this position soon!"

"Oh just shut up Rika! Get over it, you're doing this whether you like it or not!" Evan said. Rika glared.

"Now all you have to do is move just like this." Emily explained demonstrating. "And Ryo, you'll match Rika, move for move, and there's nothing to it. Even you two can pull this off!"

"For your information, I know how to dance." Rika said.

"Then let's see what you got." Evan said.

"You're going to regret saying that." Rika replied with a smirk. 

Evan started up the cd and the music started playing. Rika sighed but let the music take her because she didn't want to look like a coward. Ryo who still hadn't gotten over the positioning they were in, didn't mind being a coward. 

"Now I've danced to slow songs with girls before but this is just too awkward." 

"But you two danced after that first competition remember, the thing I set up." Evan said.

"Oh I remember all right. I remember how pissed off I was at you. And I'm pissed off right now!" Rika cried.

"You two are acting like a couple of babies." Phe said. "Give me a guy and I'll dance to this song." 

Emily grinned and shoved Evan is Phe's direction. Evan took Phe onto the "dance floor' and they danced exactly how Emily told them to. 

"This isn't that hard. Try it Rika." Phe said. Rika sighed and slowly began to move to the music. Ryo relaxed too and danced with Rika with a small smile plastered on his face. Emily dragged Kila and Henry up too and made them dance. Once everyone was comfortable, she started snapping pictures of the "couples."

            When the song ended, everyone had loosened up and was waiting to learn to dance to another song. Emily grinned and was proud of her progress and put on another song.

"This one's faster, you'll enjoy it more. It's called 'Boys.' It's a fairly new song but then again, most of them on the cd are. This isn't a personal favorite but it's so much fun to dance to." She explained. She set the cd to the appropriate track and the song started. "Same moves as before just faster and more intense. And switch positions frequently, sometimes be like you are right now, and sometimes face each other. Put every part of your body into your dancing. Your head, neck, arms, legs, hips, waist, even your hands and fingers. Every part of your body is important in dancing. In this song, some advice for the girls would be to move your arms, hips, shoulders, and head. Guys just match them, sort of. Basically just go with the flow." 

            Everyone danced as Emily had advised them to and she snapped more pictures. They all were laughing and went through a bunch more songs before collapsing on the couch.

"I guess I pushed you guys to hard." Emily said with embarrassment.

"Nah, it's ok. It was fun." Kila replied with a smile. "Right Rika?" 

"Yeah, whatever."

"Come on pumpkin, you know you loved it." Ryo said teasingly.

"Yeah, I loved watching you look like an idiot." Rika replied. Ryo laughed.

"Was I a cute idiot?"

"Don't push it." 

"Rika thinks you're cute no matter what you look like." Kila said with a grin.

"Akihabara, don't make me come after you." Rika warned. 

"Don't worry Rika, we all know our boundaries with you." 

            A bell rang signaling it was time for lunch and everyone headed out to the deck where a feast was waiting for them.

"Dig in guys! The waiters will bring you whatever you need." Phe said.

"Do we have to tip them?" Evan asked, digging into his cheeseburger. Emily wacked her cousin on the head. 

"I'll use a word that I picked up from the others: baka!" She said. Everyone laughed.

            They all began eating and ate till their stomachs couldn't hold any more food. 

"I'm going to burst if I take another bite." Henry said.

"Yeah me too." Evan replied.

"So who wants to go walk it off?" Ryo asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Rika does!" Kila chimed. Rika glared at Kila, who winked back at her.

"Kila dear, we are going to have to have a very serious conversation later, resulting in me beating you with a pillow!" Rika said with a laugh.

"So are you coming Rika?' Ryo asked, standing up.

"I guess so." 

They said goodbye to everyone and headed out to the beach, leaving their shoes inside the house.     

"Phe is lucky to have a house like this." Ryo said. 

"Yeah, it's so big." Rika replied.

"So what do you think of our trip so far?"

"It's great. Everything here is beautiful. I'm going to be sad when we have to leave." Rika said.

"I know, but maybe we can save up money to come back." Ryo suggested.

"It's not really coming back here, it's the people. We've made so many friends. There's Emily, Evan, Phe, Missy, Fio, Becky, and everyone else who's names I can't think of. It's going to be hard to say goodbye to them all." 

"Tonight we'll invite everyone to our room and we'll all exchange addresses, that way we can talk to each other whether through the mail or the internet or what not." 

"That's a good idea Ryo. We'll tell the others when we get back." 

"You know Rika, I've really enjoyed spending all this time with you. It was a lot of fun." Ryo said. Rika smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Now that I think about it, we did spend a lot of time together. Walking through town, surfing, hanging out on the beach, and so much more." 

"Yup." Ryo said nodding his head. "The best was when we went to that French restaurant. You looked so beautiful in that dress, you were like a goddess." Rika blushed.

"Don't push it Ryo." She said with a laugh.

"Right, I know. I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Exactly. Although I hate to admit it, you looked good too." 

"I always look good." Ryo said pretending to be conceited. He laughed and gave Rika a smile. "But thanks. I'll take that as a true compliment coming from you." Rika grinned.

"You won't get many of those." 

            They sat down in the sand and stuck their toes into the water. 

"Just that one is good enough for me pumpkin." He put his arm around Rika and kissed her hair. "I don't ask for much. Although I wouldn't mind dancing with you again." 

"Maybe later Ryo, I'll have to think about it." Rika replied. 

"Hopefully you'll think of a good answer." Ryo said. Rika nodded and stood up.

"Let's head back before they send out a search party." 

"They're probably hidden somewhere equipped with cameras just waiting to take a picture of us kissing or something." Ryo said with a laugh. 

            Rika smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on the sounds. She then nodded towards some bushes over in the back. 

"I think they're in those bushes, it sound like it. They aren't very quiet." 

"How did you do that?" Ryo asked. 

"It's easy, you just listen for a sound that seems to stick out, sort of like it doesn't belong." Rika explained.

"Very interesting." Ryo replied. "Shall we give them what they want?" Rika laughed.

"You wish." 

"Aw, you know that you want to pumpkin." Rika sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick." Ryo grinned and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. It was short but it seemed to linger for a little while after.

"Did they get it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything." 'Then again I wasn't really thinking about that.' She mentally added.

"Then let's make sure they do." Ryo replied. He took Rika's face in his hands and brought her lips to his, holding the kiss longer. Rika smiled slightly as Ryo ran his hands through her hair, bringing them to rest on her back. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She listened intensely and heard rustling coming from the bushes where the others were hiding. She smiled and pulled away.

"They got it, I heard them. I think they were extremely surprised too." Rika said with a smirk.

"Good." Ryo replied. "Then let's head in." He took Rika's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Rika gave a small smile and walked with Ryo back to the house. 

"You know, I think I liked that. Maybe we can do that again some other time." Rika said with a smirk.

"Fine by me pumpkin." Ryo replied, smiling. "Fine by me." 

A/N: Not one of my best but oh well. I liked it. And like I said earlier, the scene in the rec room was based on something that really happened. Rika symbolizes me and Ryo symbolizes the guy I was crushing on during that time. It was actually pretty recent. Well I hope you all liked it. Please review and please cut back on the flames, I've been getting a handful of them lately. But anyway, chapter 14 will be by the ultra-amazing Angel13 so be on the look out for it. 

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13   


	14. Saying Goodbye

Cruising the Caribbean 

By Fiery-chan and Angel13 

A/N Hi, it's the ultra amazing stupendous-- 

Rika: Shut it and get on with it... 

Angel: Well, it's Angel13 neways. I have a few things to say: Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed: Zolistar, 'rya', 'Blade', Luen-chan, Gogglehead17, d, 'cherrybubbles', starfire282, Luvli-Angel, Mystical Elf, Rika1332, 'DarkShadow9247', crystal of psyche, Ryo Crimson, Hoobastanker, Anime Master ZERO, Terrier-Tornado, 'bluebird161221', 'Wolfmon', angelic dreams, 'Akiyamangel', LaZyWrItEr, 'jill0713', 'Silex', 'Katherine', and sakuya meitenshi. 

Note to Silex: Fiery is really sorry about that mistake. She explained the situation to me over the net. She said "I didn't take French long in my school, only two months b/c of some issues that the school had. There was one French class in the whole grade; mine and we only had eight kids. So they sent us all off to different languages, I got Italian so I didn't have the chance to learn a lot of French so I just used what I could remember as well as the dictionary I was supplied with." So, that's the story from the source, Silex. Sorry again about that. 

Rika: You're always with the listing, can't you write the story already? 

Angel: One last thing! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and tamers, I just happen to control their actions along with Fiery. The ocean in Kansas is still open for bidding. It starts @ $1000! 

Chapter 14: Saying Good-bye

Rika woke the next morning. She grinned. The evening before had been unforgettable with her and Ryo. Surprisingly, when they had kissed, it felt so.... right. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. Rika closed her eyes but they suddenly snapped open. The digital clock read 10:37am in red on the nightstand. She leapt out of bed and dashed to the closet. 

'Aw shit...' 

Today, everyone was meeting to exchange e-mail and regular addresses. And they were meeting. Exactly 7 minutes ago. Rika frantically dressed, putting on a pair of black jersey type shorts and a yellow halter. (A/N One of the outfits I wear often...) She went to the bathroom, splashed water on her face while brushing her teeth. She raked a brush through her hair and pulled it into a spiky ponytail because it was fastest and easiest. She dashed out of the room, not noticing the still sleeping Kazu and Kenta. 

Rika skidded into Kila and Jodie's cabin. 

"Sorry, I'm la- Where is everyone?" 

Kila and Henry were in the living room doing the card game. Kila was also doing her hair. 

"Hey, Rika. Didn't you know it's not polite to barge in to people's rooms?" 

"Shut up, Wong. I didn't ask you. And it isn't you room!" 

"Well, Rika, we changed the time to 11am. Didn't you hear? Evan was supposed to tell you. Sorry if you rushed over. Everyone said that sleep late at times." 

Rika growled. 

"When I get my hands on Evan... I would've slept later if I'd known about the change." 

"You can stay here. It's already 10:55. Just wait..." 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Coming!" 

Soon, all of the teens streamed into the room. Missy's eyes were red. 

"Hey, Missy, are you okay?" 

Rika looked at him. Either Henry had wonderful observation skills or he had a radar in his head which picked up when people needed advice or a talk and bleeped like crazy. 

"M-my mom and dad. They want me to come home... early..." 

Becky and Fio began to cry really badly after Missy's news. 

"And, I'm leaving like now. So, I need to get everyone's addresses before I go." 

After she got everyone's addresses, she began saying tearful good-bye. She gave nearly everyone a hug, except Kila, and they just shook hands. 

"Was nice meeting you, Missy. We should meet again sometime in America." 

"Yeah, well, you know my number if we ever meet up." 

They then both hugged. 

"Henry, can I talk to you in private?" 

"Sure." 

Henry and Missy left and Kila's face fell. 

"You okay?"

Rika asked softly. 

"Well, we're gonna hang with Missy till she leaves. Bye!" 

Fio and Becky had the rest of everyone's addresses and left for Missy's room. 

*** 

"Henry, I'm gonna miss you a lot." 

Missy drew an imaginary line on the wooden deck with the toe of her shoe. 

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"You have a girlfriend? Cause I know long distance relationships sometimes don't work but we could make it work..." 

Henry looked at her uncomfortably. 

"Please, Henry. I like you and well, could we be something more than just friends?" 

"Uh, I don't know, Missy. It's just that well, Kila and I, we've been together for awhile and when I first met you, I liked you a whole lot but knew I'd be unfair to Kila. She's really nice and I didn't want to hurt her. But, I still like you as more than a friend. But just not enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sorry." 

Missy nodded. 

"Thanks for being honest with me, Henry. That's one thing I like about you. You're honest. I hope to see you again sometime. I'm sure I could ask my friends if you and if you want, your other friends, to visit me in America sometime. Well, I'll miss you, and well, don't forget me." 

"I won't. I promise."

Missy gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the hall. 

Henry sighed. He liked Missy a lot. He even felt depressed about her leaving. He'd miss her naturally. But it would never be right. With the distance and all. Then, it dawned on him. He still had a girl and he had forgotten about her while Missy had been here. Kila was a good friend, he liked her even more, and even better, she was always there. He just hoped Kila would forgive him for being blind as he had been. 

Henry quickly walked back to Kila's room. He knocked. 

"C'mon in." 

Rika said. 

He opened the door and saw Rika and Jodie playing the card game. Kazu was seated on a backwards chair, surveying everything and Ryo sat on the couch. Everyone else had left, including Kenta, Takato, and Jeri. 

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Well, Takato, Jeri, and Kenta went for pizza. And, we're just hanging." 

Jodie said. 

"Where's Kila?" 

Rika glared at Henry. 

"Kila's busy. She's in her room. Don't disturb her..." 

"Rika, Kila is not busy. She was..." 

"Shut it, Akiyama!"

"And if I don't?" 

Ryo taunted. 

"I will force you!" 

Rika replied. 

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her. Bye." 

Henry zipped out of the room as Rika was smacking Ryo with a couch pillow. He knocked on the room Kila and Jodie shared. 

"Uh, Kila? It's Henry." 

"Go away." 

"Please, hear me out. I just wanna talk." 

"No, leave me alone." 

Kila said, her voice slightly muffled. 

"Please, Kila. Please?" 

Henry pleaded through the door. 

"Fine." 

Henry opened the door and saw everything nice and neat. Kila was always neat about herself. Everything had it's own place and she must've rubbed off on Jodie as well for her part of the room was equally neat. 

"Kila, can I sit down?"

Kila nodded, her head bowed, and Henry seated himself next to her on the bed. 

"Look, I-" 

"Look, Henry, I know you and Missy are probably planning on visiting each other and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm happy for you. It's good to know you found someone you care a lot about."

"No, you don't understand." 

Henry took Kila's hand gently. 

"I like you more. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Missy cause I do, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for you. I'm sorry. About ignoring your feelings and kinda being oblivious. So..."

He looked into her eyes. 

"Forgive me?" 

Kila blushed. 

"Of course I do." 

She threw her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back. They then kissed and heard the familiar click of a camera. 

"Ryo..." 

"And Rika." 

Ryo and Rika blushed. 

"Hey, guys. Guess we made too much noise, huh, Ryo?" 

"Guess so, Rika."

All 4 of them burst into laughter and soon, Jodie and Kazu joined in laughing as well. 

"Hey, do any of you wanna go out tonight?"

"Can't. Me and Jo are going on a da- er, we're gonna just be alone tonight." 

"Ooooh, a date, Kazu? How'd you get a date?"

"Can it, Rika!"

Rika pouted and everyone else burst out laughing. 

"Well, wanna come along with us, Henry and Kila? You could say it is a..."

"Well, you're the ones going on a double date!" 

"Kazu, I will hurt you seriously." 

"Well, Jodie and I are heading out. We're gonna go hang with Kenta, Takato, and Jeri. See ya!" 

Kazu called and he and Jodie departed. 

"Well, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" 

Rika asked. 

"Beach? Or we could go shopping." 

Kila asked. 

"How bout shopping first? Then we can do the beach and come back and then go somewhere to eat or something." 

Ryo suggested. 

"Cool, let's go. We'll split up and meet back in an hour or something. Sound good?"

Rika asked. The others nodded and they started off, Rika and Ryo in one direction and Henry and Kila in another. 

"Rika, I wanna buy you something."

"If you buy me clothes, I'll send you to the moon!" 

"No, c'mon." 

Ryo dragged Rika by the arm towards a small shop. 

"Now, I want you to pick a board and I'll buy it for you. You'll have to show your mom you can surf and to do so, you need a board!" 

Rika was stunned. 

"That's so sweet of you, Ryo." 

"I know." 

Rika picked a board, which was royal blue and had white flames like a border. Ryo paid for it and they headed back to the ship to stow it away for when they went later to the beach. 

Meanwhile, Kila and Henry had fallen upon some street battles.

"Now, the undefeated Aaron now moves on. Who will be his next victim after undefeated after 12 matches?"

The "commentator" asked. Kila stepped forward, grinning ear to ear.

"I volunteer. But I don't know who will be the victim in this."

Aaron was blonde and about 4 inches taller than Kila.

"I'll whoop you good."

Aaron said.

"We'll see who does the whooping here."

***

"And, we have a new champion, Kila!"

"Sorry bout that, Aaron. Later! C'mon, Henry. Let's go and see where we can meet up with Ryo and Rika. It's been about 45 minutes..."

"Yeah, let's go to the ship, change, and head to the beach. I'm in the mood to go and dunk into the water. I'm dying out here. It's so humid."

"Lead on."

Henry and Kila walked back to the ship and changed. As they neared the beach, they met up with Rika and Ryo who were sprawled out on towels, still dry.

"Bout time you guys showed up! Let's go surf already."

Ryo exclaimed, grabbing his board and plunging into the raging waves.

"Rika, you got a board? Nice."

Henry commented.

"Yup, it's nice. And, Ryo bought it for me."

"Oooh, lovers gifts now?"

"Shut it, Akihabara."

After 2 hours of swimming and surfing, they dragged their boards and their soaking bodies onto dry land.

"Well, what should we get for dinner? It must be past 6 by now."

Rika said.

"How bout..."

Ryo began and Kila interrupted.

"How about a nice place? I'm in no mood for pizza or fast food."

"Well, I saw a Mexican food restaurant. Wanna give it a go?"

Henry asked.

"Sure."

Ryo said.

"Sounds like fun."

Rika commented.

"Let's go then."

Henry, Ryo, Rika, and Kila went to the ship and changed into decent clothes. They walked briskly to the restaurant and were seated immediately in a booth, Kila and Henry on one side and Rika and Ryo on the other. They ordered and Ryo, Rika, and Henry told Kila about their time in Digiworld.

"It must've been a lot of fun."

"I don't know if fun's the word."

Rika trailed. After they finished eating and split the bills 4 ways, they went outside to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

A/N: Done done done!!!! I'm done. Now it's Fiery's turn at a chapter!

Rika: And she'd better write a good one.

Angel: Also, if you wouldn't mind. Check out my fic, Summer Vacation. I have 10 chapters written and posted. TTFN!


	15. C'mon Ryo, Shake those Hips! The Awesome...

Cruising the Caribbean

By: Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N: Hello everybody! Fiery is here and I'm going to bring you another fantastic chapter! Apologies to anyone who was upset over Missy's leave. And thanks to all who reviewed chapter 14. The reviews are so good, we love them! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! We cleared fifty, now let's go for one hundred!

Fire: What's the chance of that?

Fiery: You're back!

Fire: I've been back. I've popped up in reviews, and pestered Lazy Writer a bit and that's it. There was no author's note for me to come into until now.

Fiery: Oh, ok then. I'll get right into it. Here's chapter 15!

Fire: Wait the disclaimer! Damn Elementals. They're always in a rush to do things. 

Disclaimer: Fiery-chan does not own Digimon. Neither does Angel13. Even though they wish they did, they don't. The only characters they own are the ones they created. However, they do own that ocean in Kansas. The ocean bidding begins at $1000 for anyone who actually believes that there is an ocean in Kansas.

Fiery: Oh now you've ruined it! Oh well, that's the disclaimer, now it's time to begin!!! 

Chapter 15: C'mon Ryo, shake those hips! (The Awesome Might of the Cole Cousins).

Rika, Henry, Ryo, and Kila continued walking through Charlotte Amalie, watching everyone and everything around them. There were kids having card games battles, couples holding hands, teen girls gushing at the posters in the window of the music store, adults shopping and having civilized conversations, and many other things as well. 

"This place sure is busy at night." Ryo said.

"And it'll get busier when all the night clubs start opening." Kila replied. "I wish we were old enough to go clubbing." 

"We're not dressed for the occasion." Rika said. "You need wild night clothes to go clubbing. We're in shorts and tank tops. Clubs have their own special dress code." 

"And how would you know all this?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Television." Rika replied plainly. "Let's go down to the beach. We can rent some jet skis again." 

"Good idea Rika." Kila said. "Let's go!" 

They all headed down to the beach and got two jet skis. 

"We'll race. Me and Henry versus you two. Usual course." Kila said, hopping on. 

"Alrighty then. I'm driving." Ryo replied, hopping on the other one. Rika got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Henry got on behind Kila and did the same. 

"Racers get ready, get set go!" Kila cried as she and Ryo took off, heading out to sea. 

"Should I try one of Evan's moves?" Ryo asked. 

"You mean where he jumps on the buoy? No way!" Rika cried. 

"Are you sure pumpkin? Evan taught me how to do it, I'm a pro, just like him." Ryo said reassuringly. Rika sighed. 

"Fine, just don't wipe out." 

"Easy as pie!" Ryo picked up speed and got enough distance. Henry looked back and realized what they were going to do. 

"He's crazy!" He cried.

"Who is?" Kila asked.

"Ryo, he's going to use the move that Evan used to beat me and Missy in the first race." Kila laughed.

"Yeah right, we just won't let that happen." Kila said, picking up speed.

"Hold on tight Rika cause here we go!" Ryo yelled as he went flying for the buoy. He hit it with precision and got the necessary lift. They soared over Kila and Henry, landing smack on the water. They pulled into the dock first, cheering. 

"I can't believe you guys actually pulled that off." Henry said, after he and Kila pulled in. 

"Me too. I seriously expected us to wipe out." Rika replied.

"I knew I could do it." Ryo said with a grin. Rika punched him playfully.

"Well Mr. Conceited goody for you." Everyone laughed and they returned the jet skis. 

"I'm going to go for a walk to get dried off, care to join me Rika?" Ryo asked. 

"Sure." Rika replied, walking off with Ryo. 

Kila grinned and Henry pulled a camera out of the pocket on his shorts. 

"This is going to be good." Kila whispered. Henry nodded and they crept off to the shrubbery that lined the beach in the back. 

*****

"Here we are, walking on the beach again. Are they in the bushes?" Ryo asked.

"Of course. But we'll pretend they aren't there." Rika replied. She stuck her feet into the water and let the waves crash upon them. "I love this place."

"Yeah. So where can we con our parents into sending us for winter break?" Ryo asked.

"Hmm, maybe Aspen? We could do some skiing. And then Cancun for spring break." 

"Yeah, what still surprises me the most, is that they let us go by ourselves. No parental supervision."

"Yeah but I guess after you've lived in the digital world, become a digimon, entered and fought inside and evil red blob, defeated a giant pig that tore up the city, and rescued your friends you don't really need parental supervision anymore."

"You make a very good point Rika." Ryo said. They continued walking along the shore and came to some large boulders and rock formations. 

"Wow, we've never been here before. We must have went out farther than expected." Rika said, admiring the details.

"Do you want to head back?" Ryo asked.

"That would be the wise thing to do." Rika replied. They turned around and started walking back to the ship. 

"Have you ever been skiing?" Ryo asked. "I'm more fond of snowboarding but I've done both." 

"Nah, I've always wanted to go snowboarding though." Rika replied. 

"Then we'll have to go one day. There's this place by my aunt's house that has like an indoor mountain. You can go skiing, snowboarding and all other stuff. It has ice rinks, and half-pipes too. The entire thing is covered in real snow. They generate their own and keep the place very cold. It's awesome. I go there whenever I visit my aunt."

"I think I saw an advertisement on tv once. What's it called?" Rika asked. 

"The Indoor Mountain." Ryo replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ryo laughed.

"It's corny I know. But hey, it's a small price to pay for one's happiness." Rika nodded. 

"Maybe I'll let you take me. I'll have to think about it though." 

"You do that." Ryo replied. "Are they still there?" Ryo asked. Rika concentrated for a while and moved her head around. 

"I don't hear a thing. Either they're being very quiet or they've left. I think they left." Rika replied.

"They probably got bored." Ryo said with a laugh. "Funny how they find royalty to be boring." 

"You're so full of it at times." 

"And that's what makes me, me." Ryo replied. Rika laughed. 

"Well, let's go in. It's getting cold out." 

"Good idea." Ryo and Rika returned to the ship and headed to their room.

*****

Ryo opened the door and all the tamers were sitting around the tv, watching whatever was on. 

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Ryo asked.

"'Who's Line is it Anyway?' It's the best show in the world! Right now, they're doing 'props.' This one's my favorite." Kazu said without ever ungluing his eyes from the screen. "Take a seat." 

Rika sat down in one of the chairs and Ryo sat on the floor, resting his head against Rika's chair. 

"You know, this is the first time all of us have actually hung together in I don't know how long." Takato said. 

"Yeah, we always split up." Jeri replied. "It's nice to be together." She said, smiling and latching onto Takato's arm. 

Rika smiled at the couple and looked around at her friends. They were quite an interesting bunch. She had so many different nicknames for all of them and she laughed silently as they popped into her mind. The tv went to a commercial and Rika watched all of her friends who still had their eyes glued to the television.

"Catch Lucky! They're after me lucky charms. But I wonder, can you name me marshmallow shapes?" The tv said as it played the Lucky Charms commercial.

"Sure we can! Come on guys!" Jeri said. "Hearts, stars and horseshoes." Rika rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What harm could it do? Clovers and blue moons."

"Pots of gold and rainbows!" Kazu cried. 

"And the red the balloon!" Everyone chimed in at the end. They all laughed and Ryo finished up by saying,

"That's me Lucky Charms. They're magically delicious!" 

"It's really sad when we can sing along to cereal jingles." Henry said.

"You're right but we are still kids, we should know the jingles." Kazu replied. 

"Actually we're teens now, no longer kids." Jeri said. 

"But why should that stop us? I mean we still play with digimon cards, doesn't that make us kids?" Kazu asked. 

"I guess so, but commercial jingles go a bit too far." Rika said. "I'm going to bed, good night guys." They all said goodnight and Rika headed into the other room. 

Rika changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. As she closed her eyes, Kazu's question kept playing in her mind.

"We still play with digimon cards, doesn't that make us kids?" Rika sighed and pulled the blankets up tight. 

'Maybe it does. Maybe we are just kids who haven't grown up yet. I really don't know what to think anymore.' Rika pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind to think about later as she drifted to sleep.

*****

Rika awoke the next morning to find everyone gone. Again. 

"Why isn't anyone ever here?" Rika asked as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She climbed in and scrubbed her body quickly, finishing in record time. She dug through the dresser and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. She got dressed and pulled on a pair of sneakers. 

After checking the other rooms, she headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. She sat at the counter and ordered a muffin and some juice. She ate quickly then headed to the deck. 

"Hey Rika!" She heard a voice call. She turned and saw Henry, Kila, and Emily walking up to her. She grinned.

"Hey guys!" She hurried over to her friends and they all walked down to the beach.

"We're leaving the island tomorrow." Kila explained. "We'll be heading for St. John. With it's white sandy beaches and clear blue skies." 

"Did you memorize the brochure or something?" Rika asked. "It sure sound like it." 

"Well for your information, no I didn't. Just a little bit." Kila replied. 

They all laughed and walked along the boardwalk, heading down to the beach.

"Wait, stop." Emily said. "Listen, do you hear that?" She asked. Everyone concentrated on where Emily was pointing.

"It's music." Kila replied. "Sounds like, Elvis!" 

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Emily said. They all headed towards the beach but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was making the music.

Evan had his boom box and it was playing "Hound dog" by Elvis. He and Ryo were standing near it, pretending to strum guitars. 

"C'mon Ryo! Shake those hips! Chicks dig it if you can shake your hips like Elvis!" Evan cried. Ryo swayed his hips just slightly and the others stood with their jaws dropped.

"Let's pretend we don't hear them." Henry said. "Better yet, let's pretend we don't know them." 

"Hell no! Where's the fun in that?" Kila asked. Then at the top of her lungs she yelled out. "Yeah Ryo, shake those hips!" 

The two boys noticed the others. Evan roared with laughter as Ryo turned about fifteen different shades of red. 

"Shake those hips Ryo!" Emily joined in, swinging her hips like Elvis. "C'mon let's aggravate the censorship!" 

(A/N: If you didn't get that last part, when Elvis had tv shows, they had to shoot from above his waist, because the censorship, and many adults, believed that it was obscene).

Evan turned off the boom box and they walked over to the others. 

"Hey guys, what's happening?" He asked.

"Other than the fact that we were just scared out of our minds by the little show we just saw, nothing new." Henry said. 

"Yeah, I was trying to teach Ryo how to dance like Elvis. Trying being the keyword."

"Well that was a Kodak moment. And the Kodak developers are gonna get a kick out of this one." Kila said, holding up her camera. 

"Yeah! I want that blown up poster size and displayed all over school when we get back." Rika said. 

"What? You're joking right?" Ryo asked. 

"Of course not." Rika replied. Ryo was about to object when a familiar red head bounded over.

"Hey guys! I was hoping I'd find you here." She said.

"Hey Phe, what's up?" Emily asked. 

"Well, I forgot to tell you guys last time, but my house has a skate park over on the western side. Half pipes, ramps, bowls, rails, we have everything. And enough gear to suit up fifty people. So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come blade with me and some of my dad's friends. They just finished up at the X-Games so they flew in for some down time." 

"And who exactly are your dad's friends?" Evan asked.

"Um, there's Tony, and Andy, and Bucky, and Bob, and Jen. Bob won't be there though. He's visiting relatives." 

"Would Tony be Tony Hawk?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, he and my dad were college roommates. They were both skateboard freaks, and still are, so they instantly took to each other. Tony introduced my dad to some of the other pros and now they're all great friends. They come down here all the time to practice and stuff." 

"Tony Hawk. The Tony Hawk. The Hawk. Cacaw!" Evan started jumping up and down, "Cacaw"ing constantly. 

"Evan is a big Tony Hawk fan. Tony inspired him to go into skateboarding. Now he's always boarding. He even built a halfpipe in the park for all of us to play on." Emily explained.

"Do you skate too?" Phe asked.

"Yeah, I love it. Do any of you guys skate?" She asked turning towards the others. Kila and Ryo said yes. Henry and Rika had never come near a skateboard.

"Then we'll have to teach you." Ryo said. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Phe asked. "Let's go!" 

They all headed to Phe's house and were supplied with protective gear and boards. Then they all went to the skate park where they saw all the pros that Phe had been telling them about. 

"Wow, it's huge." Emily said.

"It's gigantic." Kila added.

"It's fantastic!" Evan cried. He ran to the bowl and jumped right in with his skateboard, doing some of his favorite tricks.

"You don't have enough air for a 900 cuz. Go for a 540!" Emily instructed. 

The pros stopped skating and walked over to the edge of the bowl where the others were. 

"Tail grind into a 5-o. Then just pick up speed by going back and forth." Emily said. "Two times and you'll be able to do a 900." 

"I'm gonna do a McTwist." Evan said. 

"Ok, you do that!" Emily called back. Evan executed a perfect McTwist, landing evenly.

"He's good." Jen O'Brian said.

"Really good." Tony Hawk replied.

"Exceptionally good." Bucky Lasek added. 

"He's fantastic." Andy MacDonald said. The four pros never took their eyes off the young skater as he flew through the bowl. 

"He could make in through the X-games prelims possibly." Tony said.

"See, I told you, these kids can do anything." Phe put in.

"You were right Phoenix, they are good." Andy said.

"Don't use that name!" Phe cried. Andy ruffled her hair.

"Whatever you say kid." Phe glared at him then laughed. 

"Hey cuz, how about we hit the half pipe and show Phe some of our doubles routine?" Emily asked. Evan came out of the bowl and grinned. 

"I'm down with that." 

They all headed to the half pipe and climbed up. Evan and Emily positioned themselves on the edge.

"I'm ready to rock-and-roll!" Emily cried.

"Then let's tear it up baby!" Evan replied. Then in unison they said,

"Three, two, one, Double-E Cole blast off!" They dove into the pipe with a lot of speed.

"Double-E Cole?" Kila asked.

"Evan and Emily Cole, it's gotta be." Rika said. 

"Ahh, gotcha." They all watched as the duo performed move after move, staying synchronized the entire time. They performed a synchronized 540. A very synchronized 540.

"It's like they're one being." Jen said. "Like they move as one." 

"Evan and Emily always know what the other is going to do. They live together so they can almost read each others minds in a way." Henry explained.

"Very interesting." Jen said. "Maybe you guys should try that for a little while. It will help you stay in-sync." She said to Tony and Andy.

"We are in-sync!" Andy cried.

"Not all the time. But the two of them never lose a beat. You could learn something from them." 

Emily came up and landed on the other side of the pipe. She held out the board and watched Evan intensely.

"A board transfer." Bucky said. "Let's see if they pull it off." Sure enough, they did. And very well too. They transferred again back to their original boards and Emily rejoined her brother. They finished their routine with an over-under. Emily did a 5-o underneath while Evan did a 900 over her. His landing was a bit shaky but he did it. 

Everyone cheered as they left the bowl. Kila went off with Henry to one part of the park to teach him, Henry was a natural and they quickly rejoined the others on the half pipe. Rika and Ryo went off to another part of the park as well. Rika wasn't doing that great.

"Ahhh!" Rika cried as she fell again. The board went flying and would have chopped Ryo's head off if he didn't duck. 

Rika got up and brushed herself off. Again. 

"I'm never going to get this Ryo." Rika said.

"Sure you will. It just takes practice." Ryo replied. "It took me forever to learn. We'll make you a pro by the end of the afternoon."

"I don't think so. I don't think skating is my thing. Right now, I want to go back to the ship and soak in the hottub. And then go to the spa for a massage."

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

"Yes definitely. If we don't leave now, my body will become imprinted in Phe's cement because of the number of times that I've fallen." 

"Ok, I'll take you back." They headed to the others and said their goodbyes. They then took off the gear and put it back where they got it. Phe walked them out.

"We'll have to take a ferry over to come see you before we leave." Rika said. 

"Yeah, of course." Ryo added.

"Ok, so then I'll see you guys later. Bye." Phe said. They waved goodbye and walked down the road, Rika leaning on Ryo for support.

"I am in so much pain right now." Rika said.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not that desperate." 

"Ok, your call." They walked back to the cruise ships somewhat in silence. Ryo constantly asked Rika if she was ok. 

*****

They returned to the room and Rika changed into a bathing suit then headed down to the spa. She decided to skip the hottub and get a whirlpool bath at the spa where it was more private.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ryo asked.

"If you want. It's no big deal." Rika replied. 

Ryo decided to join her and they walked down to where the spa was located. It was empty. Only a few people where there. The receptionist explained that they would all be in later in the afternoon to wind down after a day in the town. 

They climbed into one of the big hottubs and the spa attendant started the whirlpool. Rika smiled and sunk down so that only her head and neck were above the water. Ryo grinned and leaned against the edge of the tub, watching Rika enjoy the comfort. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ryo asked. 

"Yeah, although a Shirley Temple would be nice." As if on cue, the attendant returned with Rika's drink in hand. "Um, thanks." Rika said, somewhat unsure.

"I ordered the deluxe package. Whatever you want, you can have." Ryo said. He ordered a virgin daiquiri and the attendant returned with it immediately. He nodded a thank you as he explained everything that came in the package. Rika was impressed.

"You didn't have to do that for me Ryo." Rika said.

"Sure I did. This is the best way to ease the pain and soreness." He replied. "Plus, I'm enjoying this." He took a sip from his drink and slid under the water as well. "In another fifteen minutes, they'll come take us out and then take us to the massage tables. I really should do this more often." He said, the last comment mostly directed to himself. 

"Then we'll have to find a good spa back home after our trip. We'll go online. Better yet, I'll have my mom get us one. She's always able to get the best stuff. One of the perks of having a model for a mom." Rika said. Ryo laughed.

"Ok, we'll do that." They stayed in the tub for the rest of the time, and then they were whisked off to the massage tables. They laid down and two of the massage therapists came in.

"It's an aroma therapy treatment, just so you're aware Rika." Ryo explained.

"Ok." Rika closed her eyes as the masseuse rubbed her hands into Rika's back. Rika couldn't help but moan. It felt so good. Ryo laughed.

"It feels good doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rika said. 

After they finished the massage, They got facials and Rika was given a manicure and pedicure. 

"Aren't you going to get a manicure Ryo?" Rika asked.

"Nah, this is enough for me." After Rika's fingers and toes were done, they had their faces rinsed off and were then taken to a different type of hottub. 

"What does this do?" Rika asked. 

"It's the final step. It relaxes all of your muscles, in case anything didn't work throughout the process." The attendant explained. 

"Oh ok." They climbed in and settled into the water. They stayed in for five minutes, then came out and were dried off. 

They were each given a smoothie to go and they drank them as they headed back to their room. 

"That felt so good Ryo, thanks." Rika said.

"No problem." Ryo replied. 

*****

They went back into the room and found Kazu and Jodie watching tv.

"Hey guys." Jodie said. "Where'd you come from?"

"The spa." Rika replied.

"A spa? Ooh! C'mon Kazu let's go!" The two hurried out of the room and down the hall.

"Get the deluxe package!" Rika called after them. Kazu waved his hand to show that he heard her and Rika stepped back inside, closing the door. "They're so cute together." 

"Yeah." Ryo replied, while flipping through the channels.

"Who would have guessed Kazu was capable of getting a girlfriend. I hope Jodie can deal with his singing." Rika said. She then rolled a towel up and held it like a microphone, doing an imitation of Kazu. "Soaking in the bath! We're soaking in the bath! SOAKING IN THE BATH!" Rika roared with laughter as she tossed the towel onto the rack. (A/N: "Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure.") Ryo laughed too.

"And who would have guessed that nothing would be on tv?" He threw the remote down in frustration and flopped down on his bed.

"So then what do we do now?" Rika asked.

"Hmm. Good question." Ryo got up and turned on the radio. He bowed and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance milady?" Rika laughed.

"You're so full of it." But she took Ryo's hand and he twirled her around the room.

"You weigh nothing. If I spin too hard, I'll end up flinging you across the room!" Ryo said with a laugh. 

"Try hard not to." Rika said. "Or I'll be forced to imitate Kazu again." 

"No, please don't!" Ryo cried. They both laughed and landed sprawled on Ryo's bed.

"That was fun." Rika said getting up. "But now I'm going to go take a nap." She got up and went through the door into her room.

Rika laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

*****

When Rika woke up, she found everyone getting ready for dinner.

"Hey sleepy head." Jeri said from the vanity where she was brushing her hair. "Did you have a nice day?" Rika nodded and walked over to Jeri. She picked up her hairbrush and fixed her hair; it was a mess from the day's activities.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rika asked.

"Me, Takato, Jodie, and Kazu are going out to dinner. Kenta is going to hang out with Henry and Kila, and that leaves you and Ryo. Maybe you two can hang out with Evan and Emily." 

"Can't. They've been at Phe's all day from what I've heard. The three of them have been cooking up some new skateboard moves." Rika explained.

"How have you heard anything? You've been asleep." 

'Before I fell asleep that's what I heard. Duh Jeri." The two girls laughed and Jeri said goodbye as she joined the others for dinner. 

After everyone left, Rika headed out to where Ryo was. She sat down on the bed next to him and put her chin in her hands.

"So who do we hang with tonight?" Rika asked. "Normally it's Kila and Henry but they've taken Kenta out, probably to give the others some alone time."

"Yeah." Ryo replied. He mentally went through all the kids they'd met in his head. "How about Fio and Becky?" He asked.

"Ok, let's go find them." Rika replied. The two left the room and locked up then headed down to Fio and Becky's room. 

They knocked on the door and a woman answered it. 

"Sorry kids, Fiona and Rebecca are out for the night." She explained after Rika and Ryo asked where they were. They two nodded and headed out to the deck.

"So now what?" Rika asked, sitting down in a lounge chair.

"Looks like it's just the two of us again." Ryo said. "Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked.

"Naw, let's head back and order room service, everything is paid for so we can order as much as we want." Rika replied.

"Ok, let's go!" The two got up and walked back to the room. Ryo dropped his hand to his side and Rika allowed him to interlace his fingers with hers. 

They returned to the room and ordered tons of food, they could hardly finish it all.

"I think our eyes were bigger than our stomachs." Ryo said.

"I'll say." Rika replied. They sent the leftovers back and turned on the tv. There was nothing good on so they sat and watched cartoons.

"I can't believe we're watching cartoons." Ryo said with a laugh. "Not that I'm objecting or anything." 

"It's either this or soap operas." Rika said.

"Let's watch this." Ryo replied quickly. The two laughed and watched as Tom tried to catch Jerry for the one-millionth time.

*****

Rika awoke the next morning and went out to the deck. She looked out and saw that they were in the middle of the water, with an island fast approaching. 

"That must be St. John." She whispered.

"Yup. St. John, here we come!" A voice behind her said. Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She instantly knew who it was.

"Morning Ryo." She said.

"Morning Pumpkin." Ryo replied. "St. John better look out because here come the tamers!" He cried. Rika laughed and looked out to sea. Dolphins leaped through the air and fish swam by. Birds flew overhead and the sun was rising slowly over the horizon.

"This place truly is paradise." Rika said. Ryo agreed and nuzzled his face into her hair. 

"Only because you're here." He whispered. Rika sighed.

"Don't push it Akiyama." She said. Rika allowed herself to stay in Ryo's embrace. It made her feel warm and protected. Rika had to admit Ryo really was growing on her. 

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. How was it? 

Fire: Good but I didn't like the ending. Maybe you should tell everyone about your inspiration for this story. 

Fiery: Right. The Elvis scene is to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the King's death. It was only suitable for the digimon king to dance like the king of rock-and-roll. The skateboard thing is in honor of X-Games VIII. (That's 8). I've waited all year for this and I haven't missed a minute since it started. I'm a huge extreme sports fan. 

Fire: We learn something new about you everyday.

Fiery: Yes you do! Ok now, review please!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13.


	16. Welcome to St John!

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N Hi, everyone! I've just vanquished the enemy known as C.A.T. **The cat we own is evil** and I am free to do as I please. (Not really.) Thanks to everyone who has read our story and reviewed as well. You keep us writing!

Rika: Disclaimer: Angel13 doesn't own digimon and neither does Fiery-chan.

Angel13: And whoever believes here is an ocean owned in Kansas, send us ur bid!!!

Rika: Well, just R/R and start writing, Angel!

Chapter 16: Welcome to St. John!

"Well, aren't you two cozy?"

Rika and Ryo both jumped out of their skin.

"What the hell? What's the big idea? Scaring the hell out of us."

Kila grinned.

"Just making sure you're on guard."

She held up her camera in her right hand and Rika noticed she was holding Henry's right with her left.

"Oh, taking a stroll?"

"Yup."

Kila replied.

"You're sure good with that camera. Like something you'd see on SpyTV or something."

Ryo said, shifting the subject.

"Well, Henry and I wanted to see what you were doing up here all alone."

Rika was speechless. No one was up there on dock with them. Ryo and her had been in their own little world.

"I guess we lost track of time."

Rika sputtered.

"You sure did. In fact, come with us. We're gonna go and check out their marine life center."

Henry said.

"Marine life center?"

Rika asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, you get to see dolphins, seals, all kinds of marine stuff. It's cool. In the brochure it says they even will let you swim with the dolphins."

Kila piped up.

"Again with the brochure?"

Ryo asked and Kila blushed.

"I put it into my memory. Besides, I love dolphins and marine life. They've always fascinated me."

Kila said sheepishly.

"Guess Rika and I will tag along. That okay with you, pumpkin?"

"Fine, Akiyama, fine."

Rika said, smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kila exclaimed. The others nodded and they headed to the marine center, which was just off the docks and was made of mostly glass.

"Welcome to the St. John Marine Center. Would you be interested in touring or browsing at your own free will?"

The receptionist asked, smiling widely.

"We'd like to browse if that's alright. We just got off the..."

Rika began.

"Oh, the SeaQueen has arrived. Well, are you interested in the program we have set up with dolphins? My name is Julie by the way. I'm a volunteer during the summer here. And, you'll need wetsuits and you can change in the locker room and then meet me back here, okay?"

"Sure."

Rika said. Ryo and Henry entered the boys' locker room and Kila and Rika went into the girls' locker room.

In 10 minutes they emerged in wet suits, each a stripe going down the middle. Henry's was green, Ryo's was blue, Rika's was white, and Kila's was magenta.

"Well, since you're all changed, just follow me."

Julie brought them to a room, which contained a room-sized pool with a narrow walkway around it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The dolphins will find you. Just go in. This is where many injured dolphins may be kept. Be gentle and cautious."

Julie said smoothly.

Rika looked away hesitantly.

"Freaky... This isn't such a good ide-"

Kila climbed into the water slowly.

"What are you doing?"

Rika asked.

"I've always wanted to see a dolphin up close. Or at least, as close as one could get without hurting the dolphin in anyway."

Kila replied simply.

"Well, whatever."

Suddenly, a shadowy form nudged Kila.

"Kila, watch out!!"

Rika exclaimed.

"Oh my, it's a dolphin."

Kila said softly. It swam near her and raced off in another direction.

"What's it doing?"

Rika asked, watching the dolphin completely puzzled.

"Of course."

Henry said.

"What?"

Rika looked at him strangely.

"It's playing tag with her."

Henry said grinning. He held up a waterproof camera and snapped a shot.

Kila made a quick stroke towards the dolphin ad tapped its head softly. It raced after her, both of them enjoying their game. 

Suddenly, another dolphin surfaced and both swam after Kila, giving her a double whammy with their noses. Kila giggled and Henry got in slowly and quietly and swam towards Kila. 

They both began to laugh as the two dolphins continued to swim around them.

"Looks like you two met up with two of the most playful dolphins. Those two actually mated earlier this year in the spring. She's expecting quite soon in fact. In the next few days actually. But, she's still playful as ever."

Julie said smiling.

"Rika, you gonna go in? You aren't afraid of dolphins are ya?"

Ryo asked.

"No, I don't like swimming with them. I'm not afraid."

Rika said.

"Give me your hand. I'm right here."

"Me? Hold your hand?"

"C'mon, Rika."

Ryo held his hand out and Rika took it. They both went into the pool slowly and were found immediately by two other dolphins.

Rika chuckled at the dolphins' playful antics and soon relaxed.

After two hours, they departed from the center and headed back to the ship.

"Hey, guys. Wanna play?"

Jodie offered her controller.

Jodie, Kazu, and Kenta were playing video games at Jodie and Kila's cabin.

"Boom! Another zombie is hit!"

Kazu whooped.

"Where have you guys been?"

Kenta asked, barely taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"What are you playing?"

Kila asked. She picked up the empty game package up.

"Jodie, you're playing When Zombies Attack?"

"Yup, it's loads of fun."

Kila gripped Jodie's shoulders.

"HAVE THE ZOMBIES STOLEN YOUR BRAIN?!!! WHY ARE YOU PLAYING THAT DEMENTED GAME?"

Kila shook Jodie with each word.

"Hey, calm down. You're gonna shake Jodie senseless."

Kazu interrupted.

"Whatever. I'm going to go watch tv elsewhere. Mindless zombies..."

Kila muttered and headed across the hall, Henry, Ryo, and Rika following.

"Now, what's on TV?"

Kila asked, flipping through the channels.

"Hey, it's ESPN."

Ryo exclaimed.

"Boys and their sports."

Rika muttered and went to change the channel when Kila spoke up.

"Don't touch that. It's Asia versus Caribbean!"

"Where's the Asia team from?"

Rika asked.

"It's the team from Sendai, Japan."

Kila replied. Rika sighed as she lay on the floor, barely paying attention to the TV and propped her head up on her elbows.

After the game, Rika grinned.

"It wasn't that bad. Asia really did well."

Rika spoke the truth, Asia had won, 5-0.

And by now, it was late afternoon.

"What time is it?"

Rika asked.

"4:30."

Henry replied.

"Anyone wanna play When Zombies Attack?"

Ryo asked. Kila glared and grabbed a couch pillow. Suddenly,

Henry and Rika grabbed pillows as well and surrounded Ryo.

"Wait, I don't like the looks of this..."

Ryo began, his eyes widening at the sight of the pillows.

"CHARGE!!!"

Kila exclaimed.

Ryo's voice was muffled under the pillows as the trio began to whomp him mercilessly with the pillows.

"'Pick on Ryo' Day strikes again!!!"

Rika shouted.

Ryo finally gasped out.

"I give. I won't mention that game again."

"Now, that we have that cleared up, let's freshen up and go to dinner."

Rika suggested.

"But where?"

Ryo pondered.

Henry suddenly grinned.

"Let's go for Chinese!"

"Cool! There should be some place we can get take-out and just come back and pig out."

Kila said.

Rika plucked the room service menu from its place on top of the TV.

"Hey, we can just get room service. They've got a Chinese food portion. So what will it be?"

After about an hour of arguments and moaning and groaning, they decided and ordered. In another 20 minutes, the food arrived. They dug into the special "buffet" meal. As they moved onto the dessert part of sugar puffs, pastries, and fruit, they were completely stuff and the food was mostly gone. 

"I may never eat again."

Rika said. The others moaned in agreement. They put the food in containers and put it away. They then lay sprawled out on the floor.

"So, now what should we do?"

Ryo asked.

"How bout we go shopping again?"

Rika suggested.

"But this time, we're going clothes/souvenirs shopping."

Kila said with a devilish grin.

"No way!"

Rika said.

"C'mon, Rika. You can model for fun. We can have a fashion shoot with a camera and all."

Rika moaned.

"I can't get away from the fashion shoots no matter where we go."

"Aw, Rika, you always look great. For all of us?"

Ryo pleaded.

"Oh, fine."

They headed off the ship and into the streets, which were full of stores.

"Hey, let's go in there."

Kila pointed at an Abercrombie and Fitch store.

"Oh no, it's deja vu all over again. Henry, Ryo, don't get any ideas..."

Rika began but Henry had already leaned over and whispered something in Kila's ear.

Kila agreed.

"I don't like the idea whatever it is. I won't do it."

Rika exclaimed.

"Rika, the boys are gonna choose outfits for us. That's all. Not bad."

Kila explained soothingly to her best friend.

"Fine."

"Okay, sounds good."

Ryo said. They split up through out the store and returned 15 minutes later, each having a complete outfit. They exchanged the outfits and went into separate stalls. Rika emerged first, modeling a white mini-skirt knitted with pink thread and a bit of fringe on the bottom. She had a purple and white checkered vest that tied just above her belly button.

"Hey, nice job, Henry. I actually look half-decent. Not to prissy."

Ryo gave a low whistle causing her to blush.

"Nice, wildcat."

Rika waited for Kila to come out.

"Kila, what are you waiting for?"

Rika exclaimed.

"I am not coming out."

"C'mon, we just wanna see."

Rika moaned.

"Fine."

Kila stepped out in a white mini/sundress with spaghetti straps and a white lace and yarn sweater to go over the top.

"That's ain't bad. You look pretty."

Henry said softly.

"I still think I look strange. But thanks for saying it's not as bad, Henry."

"We have one more outfit for each of you."

Ryo said. Rika and Kila went back to the dressing rooms and changed again. They emerged at nearly the same time. 

Rika had on what Ryo picked for her, which was a pair of short black jersey shorts and a black halter-top and in pink was a fox and the word FOXY.

Kila had on a black skirt with pink flowers at the bottom and a white tank top with blue letters that read: 'Good girls are bad girls who don't get caught.' 

"That matches you, Kila."

Ryo said chuckling.

"Oh shut up."

Kila retorted, hiding a grin herself.

"C'mon, let's pay for our two new outfits and head back to the ship."

Rika and Kila both paid for their new clothes and they headed back to the ship with Henry and Ryo. When they got back on board and went to where Rika, Henry, and Ryo as well as the other tamers were staying and they entered the cabin.

"Hey, you guys are just in time! All of us are playing truth or dare."

Takato exclaimed.

Evan and Emily were among the other tamers sprinkled through out the room.

"Where's Becky and Fio?"

"They couldn't come. They were out or something."

Emily explained.

"Well, let's play."

Evan said excitedly.

Rika sighed. Another night of fun, fun, fun...

A/N I ended it so Fiery can make a devious and gruesome game of truth or dare!!!!! Rika: We all can't wait for that. Major embarrassment.....

Angel: Good luck, Fiery! Let's hope Rika doesn't kill you after this game!


	17. Truth or Dare

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13.

A/N: Oh joy, Angel left off at the truth or dare part. This is going to be fun. 

Fire: Especially watching you torture them all. 

Fiery: I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Note to Takato Matsuki: we're going to use your idea, but tweak it a little. If we used yours, Jeri might pose as a problem. But don't worry, I'll try to bring Takato into the story during this chapter. Now then, I'll get right into it. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I've had complaints because I've put away my sarcastic disclaimers. I never knew that anyone read them. So, I own digimon! Akiyoshi Hongo is in my closet along with all of the other hostages I have out in there over the years. Of course, I supply them with the three "p"s. Pizza, pop, and poker chips. LOL. And I also own the ocean in Kansas along with the help of my dear friend and partner in crime, Angel13. Bidding begins at $1000. 

Chapter 17: Truth or Dare. (What an "original" title. I bet you never saw his one coming.)

"So who's going to go first?" Rika asked, leaning against Ryo's bed. 

"I will." Emily said. "But is anyone actually going to pick truth? Or are we all going to do dare?"

"Depends." Henry replied.

"Ok then, let's get this party started! Truth or dare Ryo?" Emily asked.

"Crap, I knew I would be asked first. Um dare, I guess." Ryo replied. Emily gave an evil smirk.

"Ryo's in for it now." Evan said. "I've played enough "truth or dare" games with Em and our friends to know that she's going to do something evil. That's the evil smirk." 

"Damn." Ryo replied. 

"Ok, Ryo. For your dare, you have to; damn I'm not coming up with anything good! Oh well, you have to do your Elvis dance." Emily said. "Jeez, that sucked." Ryo laughed.

"That I can do." Emily turned on the cd player and the music started playing, with Ryo dancing just like he did in chapter 15. (Hehe!)

When the song ended, Ryo sat down again.

"So that's what you guys do when we split up." Takato said. "Very interesting." 

"Now then, this is payback Kila. Truth or dare?" Ryo asked. 

"Dare, duh." Kila replied.

"Bwahaha! You're going to regret that! For your dare, you have to pretend to hit on Evan for exactly sixty seconds. Pretend to be madly in love with him. Sit in his lap, touch him, everything." Kila made a face of disgust.

"Can I just gag myself instead? The result will be the same and it will be a lot less humiliating."

"Nope. Get ready, your dare begins, now!" Ryo started counting to sixty, as Kila fulfilled the dare. Everyone was laughing hysterically, even Henry.

"I actually pity Evan." Rika said when the sixty seconds were over. Kila through a pillow at her head. 

"Pick on Ryo day has just switched to pick on Rika day!" She cried attacking her with every pillow in sight. "Those were the longest sixty seconds of my life."

"It could have been worse." Emily said. 

"How?" Kila asked. 

"Ryo could have had you hit on another girl." 

"Ew!" Kila shrieked as the others made disgusted faces.

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that?" Ryo asked himself aloud. 

"Whatever it's my turn now. Ok Rika truth or dare?" Kila asked. 

"No matter which way I go, I know what you're going to make me do. But I'll go with dare." 

"Good. Now then, I could have you make out with Ryo but there are children in the room." Kila said, meaning Kazu and Jodie because of the video game incident earlier. "So instead, you're going to be a model for all of us. And you'll be modeling whatever Jeri has that's pink and poofy with lots of ribbons, bows, and lace."

"You know, these dares really suck." Rika said as Kila led her into the other room. Rika emerged later in a pink dress with flowers and bows and everything feminine. "Yuck." Kila had also put her hair in pigtails with two ribbons. "Ok, I've modeled, now I'm going to get back into my regular clothes." 

"Not yet!" Kila pulled out a camera and took a dozen pictures.

"Your mom is going to love these!" Jeri said. 

"And I want those blown up poster size and displayed all over school." Ryo said. 

"Don't tempt me Akiyama!" Rika cried, getting ready to pounce on Ryo. 

"Ok Rika, you can get changed now." Kila said. Rika sighed and quickly got back into her clothes. 

"Now it's my turn. Truth or dare Henry?" Rika asked, once back in her original clothes.

"I'll be daring and pick truth." Henry said with a laugh.

"No offence Henry, but that joke just sucked." Evan said. 

"Agreed. Ok now, your question how much do you like Kila?" Rika asked. 

"Didn't see this one coming." Henry said, turning red. "A lot, I guess." 

"And how much is a lot?" Rika asked.

"Rika, he answered the question, that's it, it's over." Ryo said, saving his friend from the humiliation. 

"Ok then my turn. Truth or dare Takato?" Henry asked. 

"Um, truth." Takato replied.

"Ok, what exactly did you say to Jeri on the train ride to Motsumoto?" 

"I told her how much I really cared about her and how sad it was seeing her like that and how I felt terrible even bringing her to the digital world because I thought it was all my fault." Takato said.

"Aww Takato, you're so sweet!" Jeri cried, hugging her boyfriend. Rika smiled.

"Wait, digital world?" Emily asked.

"Oops, forgot about Evan and Emily." Takato said. "We'll explain some other time if we feel like it." 

"Ok." Emily replied. "But I won't let you forget." 

"Now whose turn is it?" Takato asked. "Oh yeah, mine. So who's the next victim? Kazu!" 

"Yeah chumley? I pick dare." 

"Ok, I dare you to give up video games and digimon cards for the rest of the trip." 

"Man Takato, and I thought Kila's dare was stupid. This one takes the cake." Rika said.

"And that's a good thing because it's easy. I accept your dare chumley!" Kazu added. 

"Now it's your turn." Rika said.

"Aware of it. Truth or dare Kenta Kitagawa?" Kazu asked.

"Truth." 

"Ok then, what's the most you've ever done with a girl?" Kazu asked. "Even though I already know the answer."

"I held hands with a girl on a school trip in kindergarten." Kenta replied sheepishly.

"That's really pitiful Kenta." Rika said. 

"Hey! Ok my turn, truth or dare Jeri." 

"Dare." Jeri replied. 

"Fine, I dare you to skip your turn." Kenta said. Jeri glared at him.

"That was cruel." Jeri replied. 

"Kazu taught me that one. Now then, truth or dare Jodie."

"Truth." Jodie replied. 

"Good, for your truth, you have to tell us what you and Kazu have been up to whenever you two are alone." 

"Stupid. We play video games, watch tv, and we went to the spa once, courtesy of Rika and Ryo." Jodie replied. 

"Well then that's everyone." Emily said. 

"Nope, Jodie has to ask you." Evan replied.

"Darn, I was hoping no one would remember." Emily said.

"I'll make it an easy one if you pick dare." Jodie said.

"Fine, dare." Emily replied.

"I dare you to pick the next game." Jodie replied with a laugh.

"Easy. Spin the bottle. But there are rules. Fifteen seconds if it's the opposite gender ten if it's the same. And you have to be at a good angle from the camera so we can take lots of pictures." Emily said pulling out a water bottle. "So who goes first?" 

"I will. Nothing to lose but my dignity." Evan said. He spun the bottle. And it landed on, Ryo. "Ryo!?! Crap, this just isn't fair." Evan whined.

"No one said you had to go first." Ryo replied. "You spun so you're starting it." 

"Fine." Evan grumbled and crawled over to Ryo from his position on the floor. 

"On the count of three pure gay pleasures will abound for ten, count them, ten seconds! One, two three!" Kila cried. Evan leaned in and pulled away. 

"I can't! I can't even get within six inches of his face without getting sick!" He cried.

"Just do it already!" Kila yelled. Evan sighed and kissed Ryo for ten very long seconds. As soon as it was over, the two boys jerked apart and wiped their mouths off. 

"Oh gross!" Ryo whined. "That was terrible." 

"And I stopped laughing long enough to take a bunch of pictures!" Kila cried holding up a camera. 

"Damn you." Evan growled. He returned to his seat and crossed his arms. "Who's next?" He asked. 

"I'll go." Ryo said, spinning the bottle. "I'll do anything to get rid of the taste of Evan." He spun the bottle and it landed on Rika. Rika quickly darted her eyes away, and thought of anything to get rid of the blush. 'A freezer, flowers, pink things…' 

"Well, let's get this started you two. Fifteen seconds now." Kila said, getting her camera ready. Rika sighed and turned to Ryo.

"C'mon pumpkin, it won't be that bad. Besides, we've already done it before." Ryo said.

"What!?!" Kazu, Kenta, Jodie, Jeri, and Takato cried. 

"Oh right, they weren't there." Kila said. "Don't worry, we have pictures. Now get it over with you two." Ryo leaned in, kissing Rika on the lips and holding it there for fifteen seconds, trying hard not to make it too passionate. 

When the time ended, he held it a second longer before pulling away. Everyone noticed the additional time. Emily smiled and Jeri gave a big "Aww." 

"Ok, who's next?" Rika asked, once her face had returned to normal color. 

"I'll go." Emily said. She spun the bottle. "Ew!!!! No way! That totally goes overboard!" Emily's spin had landed on Evan.

"I'll say it does. That's just gross." Evan replied. 

"It was your game." Rika said. 

"Damn, next time I suggest a game for the evening's activities, just shoot me." 

"Gladly." Kila said with a laugh. Emily threw a pillow at her.

"Ok now, we're mature here right Evan?"

"No!" Evan cried.

"But relatives kiss each other all the time. We can do this."

"Yeah, but not on the lips, not for fifteen seconds, and not when they're so close in age!" Evan whined.

"Shut up you big baby and just kiss your cousin." Kila said. Evan grumbled and kissed Emily for exactly fifteen seconds and not a millisecond more. 

"Aww how cute, family love." Rika said sarcastically. Evan glared at her but laughed. 

'Can't stay mad at her for long, can you Evan?' He asked himself. 'Don't fall in love with her buddy or the pretty boy boyfriend will whoop you good.' He sighed and resumed play.

"Who's up next?" He asked.

"I'll go." Henry replied. He spun the bottle and it landed in Kila. He leaned in and kissed her trying hard not to make it too passionate. Kisses like those would be saved for private times. When the time ended, he pulled away and saw how lit up Kila's eyes were. He couldn't help but smile. 

Takato reached forward and spun the bottle. H sighed a deep sigh of relief. He was fortunate enough to have to bottle land on Jeri. He grinned and kissed her, just like any old day. When their fifteen seconds were up, Kenta spun.

"Dude! You have the worst luck in the world!" Kazu said. This was because the bottle had landed on him.

"C'mon it won't be that bad." Rika said. Kazu glared at her. 

"Fine but I'm not starting it." Kazu said. Kenta grumbled and kissed his friend for ten seconds. When he was done, Kazu gagged. "Where the hell is the mouthwash?" He asked.

"Top shelf in the cabinet above the sink." Henry replied. Kazu raced off and gargled with mouthwash. When he finished, he returned and sat down. 

"Gah, that was terrible. You're next Jodie." He said. Jodie spun and the bottle landed on Kazu. "Thank god." He grumbled. Jodie kissed him, trying hard to avoid the temptation of running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away at the end and returned to her seat. 

"Up next shall be Jeri." Henry said. Jeri spun and the bottle landed on Kila. 

"Ew!" Both girls cried at once. The boys roared with laughter. 

"Now you get to see what it's like to kiss someone who's the same sex as you." Kazu said. "It ain't a pleasurable experience." 

"Aw man, this is gross, disgusting, revolting, it's just plain icky!" Jeri cried. 

"Don't worry Kila, she's a good kisser." Takato said. Jeri blushed, then threw a pillow at him. 

"Let's just get it over with." Kila said.

"On the count of three pure lesbian delights will abound for ten, count them, ten seconds!" Evan cried, mimicking Kila from before. "One, two three!" Kila and Jeri leaned into each other and kissed for ten seconds. When it was over, they both pulled away gagging and making faces.

"Ugh, that was terrible!" Jeri cried. 

"Yeah, I know. Ok Rika your turn." Rika spun the bottle and gasped when it landed. Ryo and Emily gasped too. Kila couldn't stop laughing. It had landed on Evan. 

"Aw man." Rika cried. "Not cool." Evan sighed. 

"Let's just get it over with Rika." He said trying not to sound excited. Rika moaned and kissed him. 

'Oh my god! Rika's kissing me! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!' Evan was screaming inside his head. Rika pulled away when Emily called time. 

"Ew." Rika replied. "Let's never do that again." 

"Agreed." Evan said. He returned to his seat but not before giving a wink to Rika. Rika didn't see it though. However, Ryo did. He tensed up and took a deep breath. 

"Calm down. You'll cause a scene." Emily whispered to her friend. Ryo nodded and slumped back down. 

"I'll go next." Kazu said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jeri. "Dude! I will not kiss my best friend's girlfriend. That's like Jerry Springer material." Rika laughed. 

"C'mon Kazu, pucker up!" She said. Kazu groaned and shot a glance at Takato.

"You don't need my permission, it's only a game." Takato said. 

"Yeah but still dude, this is just too much." Kazu replied.

"Just get it over with so I can spin and we can end this game." Kila said. Kazu took a deep breath and kissed Jeri for the fifteen seconds that the kiss was allowed. 

"Man my conscience is screaming right now." Kazu said.

"You have a conscience?" Rika asked.

"Hardy, har, har, Rika. Very funny." Kazu replied. "Now it's your turn Kila." Kila nodded and spun the bottle. 

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Pinch me, I'm having a nightmare." Kila said for the bottle was pointing directly at Ryo. 

"Funny, we're having the same nightmare." He said. 

"Ok this just sucks completely." Kila said. 

"C'mon you two, pucker up!" Emily said. 

"He's a good kisser Kila, I swear!" Rika said with a laugh. This caused Ryo to blush a deep shade of red. 

"Ok Ryo, let's get this over with." Kila said. She quickly leaned in and kissed Ryo as Emily counted to fifteen. She pulled away as soon as it was over and gagged. "That was as bad as kissing Jeri!" She said.

"It was no where near as bad as kissing Evan. Nothing, not even kissing you, is that bad." Ryo replied.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm a good kisser, right Rika?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Rika replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Well even if we didn't enjoy tonight's festivities, the developers at the photo shop sure will." Emily said. 

"I'll say." Rika replied. "They'll make us pay extra for having them bust a gut." 

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" Kenta asked.

"Baka." Kazu grumbled, hitting him with a pillow. "Let's order smoothies to get rid of the accursed taste of each other." 

"Good idea." Henry replied. They called room service and ordered eleven smoothies. 

"I'll be on the deck, call me when they come." Rika said, walking out. 

*****

Rika looked out at the water and smiled. It was so peaceful on this island. She leaned against the bar and watched as the marine life swam by the boat. She stretched and gave a big yawn. All the activities from the day had worn her out. Rika felt a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around, tripping and landing on top of whoever tapped her. 

"Evan! Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people?" Rika asked, when she saw who she had fallen on. 

"Sorry, I came to get you. The smoothies are here and they look really good." Evan said, taking her hand and pulling her up. Rika smiled.

"Good, I'm starving." She replied. 

"Then let's go!" Evan cried, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Rika groaned and pulled his arm off her.

"Don't even think about it Cole." She replied. 

"Your call, queeny." Evan said. Rika sighed and hit him lightly.

"Baka." She muttered.

"Sometimes it's fun to be the idiot of the group." Evan replied. 

"Whatever." Rika said.

"So, did you enjoy our little kiss?" Evan asked.

"It's not something I'd do everyday." Rika replied. "It's not something I would do outside of a game either." 

"Oh, ok then." Evan replied. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure Evan." Rika replied. Evan sighed.

"It's your call." Evan then did something very spontaneous. He kissed Rika on the lips very quickly; unaware that Ryo was a few feet ahead and had a clear view of the entire thing. Ryo did happen to see the entire thing and had to work hard to control himself from either screaming, throwing something, or attacking Evan. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. Ryo closed his eyes but jerked them back open when the image replayed in his mind. He took a sip of his smoothie and waited for them to walk up.

"What was that for?" Rika asked, putting her hand to her cheek.

"Because I felt like it." Evan replied, heading into the cabin. "Hey Ryo." He said as he passed the now fuming teen. 

Rika sighed and stood next to Ryo.

"You look tense." She said to him.

"I'm fine." Ryo replied sharply, turning and heading inside, closing the door behind him.

"What did I do now?" Rika asked herself. She slapped herself mentally when the realization sunk in. "Did he see Evan kiss me?" 

A/N: Payback Angel! You made me do that truth or dare scene, now I'm making you pick up from here! Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil at times.

Fire: You follow in my footsteps so well.

Fiery: Yeah well I always do as my master does. 

Fire: Yeah right.

Fiery: Review please!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13. 


	18. Ryo and Rika's Big Mixup, Evan's Mistake

Cruising the Caribbean  
by Fiery-chan and Angel13   
A/N Hey everyone! Ki- er- Angel13 is back in business. Where have I been? Well, I don't know who's been pestering Fiery-chan, but no one's on my case, so, I don't know if anyone out there cares at the moment. 

Anyway, I was ready to give up the trade and my skills. The trade known as writing. You see I was getting one too many comments on how to fix **MY chapters. I know many people love suggestions and lap 'em right up, but when someone starts dissing my plot, my characters, and even how I type for God's sake...Hell, I flip. And since suggestions from people at times come in bunches...Well, let's just say when that happened and if it happens again...you may not see this story written by me ever again. **

I can see suggestions for things I didn't know about or flames if you see it that way, but please, never flame for the unknowing. 

I love all your thoughtful and witty comments but when the suggestions come at me left and right, I go **makes a person with her fingers walk off the edge of the computer desk** off the deep end and SPLAT all over the ground. Maybe I'm overly sensitive-

Rika: You are.

Angel: Shut up, Rika. Er-hem, maybe I take things the wrong way-

Rika: You do.

Angel: RIKA!!! OUT NOW!!! **Clears throat** But ask my good friends, Hoobastanker, Fiery-chan, and The Biggest Dreamer, I hit bottom. Fiery may want to mention my feelings from her point of view, but I certainly seemed bad. I was bad for days. I lost my inspiration and I just got it back (as you can see if you read my Summer Vacation), and pretty much, my self-esteem and my witty little comments or just plainly, my sense of humor. So, whoever is sitting there wondering why I'm blabbing, it's cause I was upset. So-

Rika: **pops head in room** If it ever happens again, I'll come after all of yas and introduce to my good friend, a good ol' can of WHOOP ASS! Angel13 was completely miserable. 

Ryo: But, she has all her friends to thank. So that's why this chapter is dedicated to- **kazoo sounds**

Kazu: Me?

Rika: No, not you, Visor Head.

Ryo: This chapter is mostly dedicated to Angel13's three best friends online, The Biggest Dreamer, Hoobastanker, and Fiery-chan!!! Also, a part of it is dedicated to all the people who reviewed and sent Fiery-chan nice things, which somehow got to Angel13. Angel13 really appreciated them.

Angel13: Well, enough on our blabbing, what are we waiting for? Onward, friends!

Chapter 18: Ryo and Rika's Big Mix-up (Evan's Mistake)

Ryo sat with Takato and Jeri watching a movie but personally Ryo was paying no attention. He stared at the screen sure but he wasn't watching.  
"Hey."  
Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned.  
"Yeah?" Ryo asked.  
"Well, what's happening in the movie? I'll watch it for a bit if it's not boring." Kila said.  
Ryo stuttered, "It's about... it's about... ah, hell, I don't know. I'm not paying attention."  
"Thinking bout a certain red head with lilac eyes?" Kila asked.  
"Me? Never." Ryo said grumpily.  
"Ah, c'mon. Evan did it. Not Rika. So go and beat Evan to a bloody pulp." Kila suggested.  
"Are you serious?" Ryo asked. He was completely shocked.  
"Yup. I'm sure someone's gonna beat up Evan eventually. Why not be the first?" Kila said, watching the end of the movie.  
"Because that's wrong, Kila. I can't just go and-" Ryo began.

"Sure you could!!!!!!!" Kila said.

"Guys, we're gonna go and hang out with Kazu, Jodie, Kenta, Emily, Becky, and Fio. We'll be back round dinner time." Takato said and he and Jeri left the cabin.

"So, go and beat up Evan. He deserves a good whooping. Either that or go and talk to Rika. Your choice. We should go to the arcade too. Play laser tag, video games, or something. I'll go and ask Rika..." Kila began, heading for the door.

"No, don't do that!!!" Ryo tackled Kila and they both went sprawling.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kila asked.

"I'm gonna sit on you if you go and ask, Rika." Ryo threatened.

"So, what? I'd get away anyway." Kila said simply.

"I'll talk to Rika myself, okay?" Ryo said.

"Whatever. Boys..." Kila muttered and left.

Ryo sighed until her heard some familiar voice calling for a certain someone.

"Oh, RRRRRIIIIKKKKAAAA! Where are you?" Kila called at the top of her lungs.

Ryo bolted out of the room and clamped a hand over Kila's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Ryo hissed.

"You called, Kila? Ryo, what are you doing?" Rika asked, walking up to them.

Ryo's eyes grew wide and he zipped off in another direction.

"What's his problem?" Rika asked.

"Wait up, Ryo! Rika, tell Henry I'll catch up later!" Kila shouted over her shoulder and chased after Ryo.

***

"Well, Mr. Legendary Tamer, what was that about?" Kila asked.

"I can't do it, Kila. Can't do it. I just oughta give up." Ryo said softly.

"Now, that-" Kila began. Ryo waited.

"IS THE WORST IDEA I EVER HEARD!!!!" Kila exclaimed. Ryo nearly fell backwards.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell." Ryo said.

"Well, to get my point across. I did. But enough with that! Let's go get Evan!" Kila yelled.

"Must you yell?" Ryo asked.

"Of course. C'mon, let's go find Evan. You can beat him without violence. You can have a competition with games and stuff. I even have a few good ideas." Kila said, grinning ear to ear.

"I don't like that smile. It usually means you're scheming and please, I beg you, prove me wrong!" Ryo begged.

"Oh, you're no fun." Kila pouted.

"Okay, what are you gonna have me and Evan do?" Ryo asked reluctantly.

"Well, it's kinda like this. You know those medieval type tournaments? When you play for a woman's heart or something? Never mind, I'm probably wrong. Well, here's my idea..." Kila began.

***

Rika sighed and had her head resting on her elbows, leaning against the steel railing of the ship. She let out another sigh.

"Hey, Digimon Queen!" Evan threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from me, Evan Cole. Talk to me again and I will hurt you." Rika snapped angrily.

"Ah, c'mon, Rika, I'm not that annoying..." Evan began.

Silence.

"Am I?" Evan asked.  
"Yes, you are the most annoying person on the planet for God's sake!!!" Rika nearly screamed.

"Um, why the sudden outburst?" Evan asked in surprise.

"Talk to me again and you will regret it." Rika said, storming in the other direction. Evan watched Rika's retreating figure.

_What the hell did I do now? Ah, well, I'll just have to work harder. Yup, Evan, we'll just have to work harder. With my charm, my looks, and my skills, Rika will be my girl and Ryo Akiyama, Mr. Legendary Tamer, will be a thing of the past after I'm done. Evan thought evilly._

***

"So, all we gotta do is find Evan and we're home free." Kila ended.

"Okay, so you want to have competitions in surfing, digimon card game, jet skiing, skateboarding, and anything else?" Ryo asked.

"Not that I can think of." Kila said.

"Well, sounds like fun. I think." Ryo said hesitantly.

"We need one more. In case of a tie." Kila said, thinking.

"Um, what would that be?" Ryo asked.

"How bout...Rika?" Kila suggested.

"Come again?" Ryo said, puzzled.

"Oh, just go along with it. Rika's gonna be pissed at me if she hears this was my doing. I know! Laser tag!"

***

Rika sighed as she closed the door to the cabin. Henry was on the couch watching some TV.

"Hey, Rika, what's up?" Henry asked, while shutting off the TV.

"Nothing, Wong. Bored outta my mind for the first time on this trip." Rika sighed.

"Really? Where is everybody?" Henry asked.

A sharp knock interrupted before Rika could say anything else.

"C'mon in." Henry called.

"-As I was saying, Ryo, just do it. It won't be as bad as you're making it sound. Hey, Rika. Hi, Henry." Kila said, grinning as she usually did when around Henry.

"Hi, Ryo. Hi, Kila." Rika said, smiling a little.

"Hi, you two." Henry said.

"C'mon, Henry, we'll see you two later. How bout we meet at the restaurant for dinner? We're gonna go and check out laser tag at that rad arcade. Bye!" Kila said, rushing out of the room with Henry by the arm.

As the door closed, Rika chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill her." Ryo grumbled.

"Why? She didn't do that on purpose did she?" Rika asked.

"No, never Kila." Ryo said, rolling his eyes and both he and Rika burst out laughing.

***

Evan stood outside of Rika's cabin and he could hear laughter inside.

"Uh, Rika? It's Evan. Can I come in?" Evan asked.

"No, Cole. Go away." A male voice said.

"What do you want, Evan?" Rika asked.

"Never mind. You're busy. Bye!" Evan called.

He ran from the door and ran smack dab into Kila, knocking her over. Henry gave him a good punch to the head. Evan fell backwards, rubbing his head.

"Evan?" Henry asked.

"Of course. Only a numbskull like you would run into me." Kila snapped.

"Yeah, Henry. Thanks a lot for the punch." Evan snarled. Pushing himself off the ground, he stalked away. Kila chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked.

"Him." Kila replied which sent her off into another fit of giggles.

***

"We're back, guys." Kila said, giggling half the time.

"What's so funny?" Rika asked.

"Not-hing..." Kila continued to laugh hysterically.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Evan. Be back later." Ryo said and he headed out the door.

***

"Yo, Cole. You and me gotta talk." Ryo said to Evan.

A/N It's all up to Fiery-chan to make this competition good.

Rika: This is weird-

Angel: Yeah, yeah, we know. Hey, **Kazoo sounds**

Kazu: Me?

Angel: Yep, you! Anyway, I finally finished the chapter. So, go bother my PiC (Partner in Crime) who I am also telepathically linked 2, Fiery-chan!! C'mon, Kazu. I'm gonna teach you how to play, **dun dun dun.....** THE KAZOO!

Kazu: Cool! **Takes the blue and green plastic kazoo**

Rika: Oh, brother....


	19. No more Mr Nice Guy!

Cruising the Caribbean

By: Fiery-chan and Angel13.

A/N: Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!!! When we last left our heroes, (Hehe, I've always wanted to say that!) Ryo had just confronted Evan, now the competition will begin! And I get to write it! Props to Angel for another marvelous chapter.

But first I'd also like to thank everyone for their kind words and encouragement. I would also like to mention that for matters beyond my control, my Internet access is being limited (Dreamer, Hooba, and Angel know why) so the chapters will take longer to update. I apologize for the inconvenience.

On a final note, I would like to especially thank Hoobastanker and The Biggest Dreamer. The two of them were very helpful throughout this "period of darkness" and both Angel and I are very grateful for it. Thanks guys, we luv ya! Fab4 forever!

Disclaimer: For sanitary reasons, which would be the bathing inconvenience, boy were they starting to smell, I had to release all of the hostages in my closet, including Akiyoshi Hongo. So, I no longer own digimon. But be warned anime creators! I will come back and get you soon! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!! BTW, the ocean in Kansas is still up for bidding, the auction price begins at 1000 American dollars and the highest bidder will get it. 

Chapter 19: No more Mr. Nice Guy!

"What can I do for you Akiyama?" Evan asked, after Ryo had caught up to him.

"We have things to discuss."

"Duh, you wouldn't have called out to me otherwise." Evan said.

"Ok, where to begin." Ryo pondered. Just as Ryo was about to start explaining, a voice called out to him.

"Hey Ryo!" Ryo turned to see Emily running up towards him.

"Hi Emily." Ryo said.

"Hey Ryo, Evan. Ryo I have to talk to you." Emily said.

"Now?" Ryo asked.

"Yes now and it's very important." Emily replied. She took Ryo's hand and dragged him off.

Once they were far enough away, Emily began talking.

"I ran into Kila. Don't do it. Just ignore Evan." 

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked.

"The competition. Don't go through with it."

"But I have to! It's the only way to win Rika's heart."

"Maybe someone hasn't clued you in but Rika is a girl."

"I already knew that." Ryo said.

"Then that means that you also know that she isn't some object. You boys can't just compete over her like she's some prize. Now I'm not going to go all feminist, let women vote, on you but she's a living, breathing, human being. She's the love of your life, your fantasy girl. If you hold this competition, you'll lose her for good. No girl wants to be treated like some guy's toy. And Rika will hate you and never speak to you again if you go through with it. I've seen it happen before." Emily explained.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Ryo asked.

"Well for now, just hold off on the competition and let Evan be Evan. What you see is my cousin's naturally flirtatious self. Evan has always been like that. So just shrug it off for now."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Ryo asked.

"There's a club called "Las Noches" on the island. It's having a teen night tonight. Me, Becky, and Fio are going. You should come with us. They'd love it." Emily said. "Then you can deal with Evan later."

"Um, ok I guess so. Sure, what harm could it do?" Ryo said.

"That's the spirit! Now then, let's go get the girls and go shopping!" Emily cried.

As they passed by Evan, Ryo mouthed "We'll talk later." They walked down to Becky and Fio's cabin and Emily knocked on the door. It opened and Becky's mother was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Emily, Ryo. The girls are out right now." She said.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Emily asked.

"Try that store Destiny. I think they said that's where they were heading."

"Ok, thank you." The two said their goodbyes, then headed off to the island.

*****

After wandering around, they came across the store called Destiny. It was a teen store for both guys and girls and contained clothes to suit every style out there. It was three floors and had everything from clothes to accessories. One could create their entire wardrobe with accessories for each outfit in that store alone.

"It's huge!" Ryo exclaimed, looking around at everything that was in the store as they walked towards the girls department. 

"Yeah, it's a great store. All the magazines rave about it." Emily explained. "You should buy something for Rika." 

"Um, I don't know about that." Ryo replied.

"Trust me, it's a great idea!" Emily then waked from rack to rack, pulling out clothes and tossing them into Ryo's open arms. "I should do some shopping while I'm here. Let me know if you spot the girls." Ryo looked around and saw them standing by a rack filled with black and blue jeans.

"There they are!" He said. 

"Good. Fio, Becky, hey!" Emily called. "Aha!" She pulled a t-shirt out of one of the racks and held it to her body. Ryo laughed.

"I like that. 'You know I'm better than you, should I rub it in anyway?' That's great." He said, reading the shirt aloud.

"I like it too. Maybe I'll buy one." Fio said.

"Hey girls." Emily replied.

"Ryo, we haven't seen you in who knows how long. What's up?" Becky asked.

"Nothing much. Emily conned me into coming with you girls tonight." Ryo replied.

"She did? That's great! You'll have so much fun Ryo, trust me." Becky said.

"Um, sure."

"Now we have to buy you an outfit! And then we can buy you a bunch of other clothes too!" Fio cried.

"Hey, Ryo. How about this for Rika?" Emily asked holding up an outfit. It was solid black spaghetti-strap tank top with a sheer black button-down blouse over it and a pair of white capris with black glitter along the hemline. 

"Ooh, I like that!" Becky said.

"Yeah, me too." Ryo replied.

"Ok, so what size?" Emily asked.

"Um, get a three in the jeans a small in the tank top and a medium in the shirt." Ryo said.

"Ok, got it. Now for tonight I'll wear this." Emily held up another outfit. It was a white glitter tube top with a pair of blue low-rise bell bottoms with silver glitter sparkling in random places on the jeans."

"I like that." Becky said. "This is my outfit." She held up a pair of black low-rise jeans with a red halter-top. 

"And this is mine." Fio said, holding up her outfit. It was white jeans and an aqua-blue tank top.

"Now then it's Ryo's turn." Becky replied. 

The girls led him off towards the boys' section and sifted through the clothes, pulling out a variety of things. They finally decided on a pair of khaki jeans with a white wife-beater and a solid, royal blue button down t-shirt to go over it. 

*****

A/N: If you're wondering all of those outfits do match. They are all favorites of my friends and since my friends' personalities reflect my characters, I chose their "clubbing outfits." No we don't go clubbing but that's what they call them. Ok, back to the story.

*****

They headed off to the dressing rooms and tried the clothes on. The girls were impressed with their choice for Ryo's outfit.

"The blue brings out your eyes." Fio commented.

"And it also shows off those rock-hard abs of yours." Becky added with a grin. The girls laughed as Ryo blushed. "Ok, so I'd say we're done. Let's pay for this then go grab some food." They headed to the cashier and paid for their packages. Afterwards, they left the store and walked along the street, which was filled with midday shoppers. 

"So where to next?" Ryo asked.

"Well, we need shoes. How about Bakers?" Emily asked, pointing to the shoe store across the street.

"Ooh! I love Bakers!" Becky squealed.

"I thought you were from London." Emily said.

"Fio and I moved to London only a year ago. We lived in America for most of our lives so we know all about the American stores and cultures." 

"Ahh, gotcha. Well Bakers is my fav too so let's go!" The three girls raced into the store with Ryo walking slowly behind them.

"It's official, I have unleashed my feminine side." He said to no one. "I don't want a feminine side!" He walked into the store to find that the girls had already picked out their shoes. Emily had chosen a pair of white sandals that had a slight heel. Fio had picked out the same sandals except they had a higher heel. Becky had picked out a pair of clear sandals with a heel that made them look like glass slippers. They also grabbed bags to match their outfits and then paid for the purchases.

*****

After finishing in Bakers, the four teens walked into a cafe to get something to eat. They ordered muffins and smoothies and sat at a table by the window. 

"Ok, so here's the plan. Emily you come to our room about seven and we can help each other get ready." Becky began. "Then Ryo you can come around 8:30. Then we'll chill in town for a while then head to Las Noches around 9:00. We'll stay there for a few hours and leave about midnight. Then we can walk through town and head back to the ship. How does that sound?" Everyone agreed and they got up to leave. They split the bill then began walking back to the ship. 

"So then I'll see you all tonight." Emily said when they reached her cabin. 

"Kay, bye." Fio replied. They said good bye and walked to Fio and Becky's cabin. When they arrived, Ryo said goodbye and walked to his. He got inside and tossed the bags on his bed.

"Someone did some shopping." Kila said.

"Oh hey Kila." Ryo replied, turning towards where his friend was. 

"So how did the talk with Evan go?" Ryo explained what happened and Kila's smile turned into a frown. "Emily is siding with Evan and trying to protect her cousin. You fell right into her trap." 

"Why would she do that?"

"Poor, naïve, little Ryo. You have no idea about the cruelties of human beings. Pity." Kila said.

"Well, whatever. Where's Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Around. You should check the pool. I think she went tanning." Kila replied.

"Ok, then I'll see you later." Ryo grabbed the bag that contained Rika's outfit and hurried off towards the pool. 

*****

When Ryo arrived, he found Rika lying on a lounge chair reading a magazine. 

"Hey Rika." Ryo said, walking up to her. Rika looked up.

"Oh hey Ryo." She noticed the bag in Ryo's hand. "Shopping?" 

"Oh yeah. I went out to do some shopping and I saw this outfit and I though it would look great on you so I picked it up." 

"Ok, let me see it." Rika said, sitting up. Ryo sat down next to her and pulled out the outfit, laying it down in his lap. "Wow, that's nice. I like it." Rika said with a smile. "But what were you doing shopping in Destiny?"

"Me, Emily, Fio, and Becky are going out tonight and we needed clothes so they dragged me there. We're going to a teen night at some club. Do you want to come?" Ryo asked.

"Nah, I'll just chill tonight." 

"Ok, do you wanna go surfing or something?"

"No thanks. I'll just chill here and work on my tan." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes Akiyama. Now scram, you're blocking the sun." Ryo laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Ryo got up and left Rika to her tanning.

*****

Night came and Ryo took a shower and got dressed. He ran a hand through his hair and dried it off as well as he could.

"Spiffy." Kazu said, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Ryo laughed.

"Thanks. But I have people to go get. See you later tonight."

"Ok, have fun Ryo." Ryo left the cabin and walked down towards Becky and Fio's cabin.

*****

Rika sat in the sand on the beach, tracing her toes through it. She sighed.

"I am so bored. Maybe I should have gone with Ryo." 

"Hey Rika." A voice said. Rika turned around and saw Evan. 

"Oh it's you." She got up and started to walk away but Evan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait-just hear me out Rika, please?" Rika sighed.

"Fine, whatever." She sat down in the sand again and Evan sat next to her.

"I want to apologize." He said.

"You want to what?"

"Apologize. I've been a total jerk lately. I totally screwed up things between you and Ryo because I wanted you to go out with me. But I realized that I was a jerk, and I let my male hormones get the best of me I guess. And now you and Ryo are probably so messed up that you'll never be able to fix things up, you'll be all alone and it will all be my fault. So I'm no longer going to plot evil schemes to make you and Ryo hate each other, I'm just going to let you two fall in love and live happily ever after because you deserve someone great like Ryo, and not a jerk like me." Rika smiled.

"Evan, that is so sweet. You're a great guy and I'm sure you'll find a pretty girl to make you happy. Just wait, you'll see." She said.

"Yeah, sure. Well that's all I had to say, so bye." Evan got up and walked away. 

"Cole, wait!" Rika got up and ran over to him. "Everyone else is busy so do you wanna go grab a hotdog?" 

"Sure, ok let's go." Evan replied with a grin. 

They walked over to the hotdog stand and bought two hotdogs and two cokes. They took their food to the boardwalk and sat down on a bench that looked out over the water. 

"So Cole, why the change of heart?" Rika asked. 

"I dunno. I guess the rational and mature part of my brain is finally working." Rika laughed.

"That's a very good guess." 

"Ryo wanted to talk to me about something, but he went out, I wonder what it was." Evan said, half to himself. 

"Do you have any idea?" Rika asked. 

Just then, Kila came running up to them. 

"Yo Cole." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a note. "This explains everything, read it when you're alone. I gotta jet. Henry and I are going to see a movie. Bye!" She ran off leaving a very confused Evan and an even more confused Rika.

"Um, yeah." 

"I'll read this later." Evan said, stuffing the note into the pocket on his shorts. 

*****

"So, now what?" Emily asked.

"We can just chill on the boardwalk." Ryo suggested.

"Damn! And I really wanted to go tonight!" Rebecca whined. 

The reason as to why the four are upset is as follows. Upon arrival to Las Noches, they learned that a fire had leveled the building and now there was no club there. Since Las Noches was the only one that had a teen night, that meant there were no other clubs for the four to go to, so now they had nothing to do and were quite upset over the matter.

"I agree with Ryo. Let's go walk around on the boardwalk." Fiona said. 

"Yeah, I agree too." Emily added.

"Ok, let's go." Becky grumbled. 

The four made their way to the boardwalk and decided to walk around. 

"Hey check it out." Fiona said, pointing over to a bench. Everyone turned their attention to where Fiona was pointing. It was the bench that Rika and Evan were sitting on and the two were talking and laughing. Jealousy overtook Ryo and he felt his blood boil as the rage grew deep inside of him. He should be the one sitting next to Rika and making her laugh and smile, not Evan!

Emily noticed as Ryo clenched and unclenched his fists. 

"Uh oh, we've got trouble." She whispered to the other girls. 

This had gone on long enough in Ryo's opinion. It was time he put an end to Evan's flirtatious ways. He walked over to the two about halfway.

"Hey Evan, come here." He called. 

"Ryo don't." Emily began.

"Shut up Em. This is between me and your cousin. Don't get in the way." Ryo ordered. 

Evan got up and walked over to Ryo.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He asked. Ryo drew his clenched fist back and slammed it right into Evan's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's what's up." Ryo said through gritted teeth. He turned and stormed off to the cabin, leaving a very astounded group of girls and a now standing, but with a black eye, Evan. 

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thanks to my pal Dan for helping me with the rage scene. He informed me of what would happen if a guy's jealousy overtook his body. Ok, so Angel is the lucky contestant who gets to pick off from where I left off.

Fire: You're being very mean to Angel.

Fiery: What? How?

Fire: By making her pick up from Ryo's jealousy. First it was with the truth or dare; now it's with Ryo giving Evan a black eye. You are cruel. Angel is my favorite writer so be nice to her! Besides, she's your friend. This isn't how you treat your friends. 

Fiery: Fine, I'll be nice. Sorry Angel.

Fire: That's better. And since Angel is including the other tamers in her author notes, the other elements will make appearances in Fiery's.

The Element of Water: Yes! Finally! Hey Earth, Wind, get in here!

Fire: Not now, the chapter is over.

Water: Oh, ok. Never mind guys! 

Fiery: Damn Elements. So annoying. Ok, I forgot to say this in the disclaimer but "Las Noches" is the nightclub from In the Forests of the Night by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. My favorite book. I was going to borrow it for this chapter but decided not to. That's all for now! Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13 


	20. That's What We're Here For

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N Hello, everyone! It's Angel13 and if you haven't figured out the pattern by now, shame on you! Anyway, my muses are lately unlimited. It's pretty much all the tamers as choice, usually Rika, Ryo, and Kazu. I'll make my disclaimer plain and simple. Kazu,

Kazu: **plays his red and yellow kazoo**

Angel: The bidding is closed on the ocean in Kansas. The bidder it went to was.....The Biggest Dreamer!!! He bidded $2000 and still must pay the cash before he gets the ocean. **Grins evily* As well, I own digimon so other people can pretend they own it but the real owner is me.

Ryo: Yup.

Rika: She's right.

Angel: Really? You really like me!

Chapter 20: That's What We're Here For

Ryo stalked away from the small gathering on the boardwalk. He didn't even glance back.

Rika was shocked at the scene that had just taken place. Ryo had just given Evan a punch and a black and blue coloring was developing in a ring around his eye. Rika knelt down.

"Are you alright, Evan?" Rika asked, giving him a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Evan spoke softly, rubbing his eye.

Ryo glared at her and walked faster. 

At the same time of the "incident", Kila and Henry had just come out of the movies and saw Ryo's fist fly into Evan's face.

"Ryo!" Kila called, running up to him. 

Kila motioned Henry along and they took both of Ryo's arms, and led him to the beach. All the while, Ryo's fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Ryo, calm down. Rika and Evan are just friends." Henry said, trying to calm his best friend.

Kila piped up, "Ryo, you don't look cute anymore. Stop being so angry."

Ryo blushed and tried to calm down. Henry punched Kila in the arm and she gave an expression of mock pain. (Is that the right word?)

"Stop hitting me, Henry. Just cause I think Ryo's cute doesn't mean I don't think you are." Kila said innocently.

Henry nodded. Kila was just trying to lift Ryo's spirits.

"Well, you actually listened to me. Surprises do happen. Bout time you showed Evan a good punch." Kila grinned and Ryo sighed,

"Rika probably hates me." Ryo said softly.

Kila shook her head furiously.

"How could she hate the guy she loves?" Kila asked.

"Kila, I suggest you zip it before Rika comes and hunts you down for giving away all her secrets." Henry hissed in his girlfriend's ear.

Ryo just smiled.

"Well, what are we standing around? I say we hit the waves or go and hit the shops. Interested, guys?" Kila asked, grinning her ear-to-ear grin.

"Shopping with her is like shopping with an empty pocket." Henry muttered to Ryo but Kila overheard.

"Oh, you're jealous cause I can empty your pocket faster than you!" Kila retorted.

"I'd be jealous, why?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow and Kila blushed furiously.

"It seemed the best thing to say at the time. And, I don't shop that much, Ryo." Kila said defensively.

"Well, shopping doesn't sound good, especially to my wallet so let's go for a good surf. I mean, it's our last night here." Henry said, sounding sad a bit.

"I missed going to that huge arcade. We should go. After surfing of course." Kila said.

"Let's go to the ship then." Ryo said.

Kila, Henry, and Ryo headed up to the ship and changed into suits and got their boards.

"Evening surf is awesome and the arcade is open 24 hours during the week. But I think my instincts are telling me to find someone." Kila said.

"Oh well, meet us down there?" Henry asked.

Kila kissed his cheek.

"I will. 15 minutes, okay?" Kila asked.

"Alright. See you." Henry said and he and Ryo headed to the beach. 

Kila made sure they were far enough away and she dashed back to the ship. Her mission: seek subject. Subject: Rika Nonaka. If Cole cousins were sighted: destroy. If any obstacles: destroy.

***

Rika sat in the cabin, on the couch, talking to Evan. He had an ice pack on his eye, which had begun to swell from when Ryo punched him.

Rika didn't like the idea of hanging around with Evan but he felt sorry for him.

"You okay?" Rika asked softly.

"I've been better. Ryo sure knows how to dish it out. What I do?" Evan asked pitifully.

Rika chewed the question over in her mind. Why had Ryo punched Evan?

Suddenly, interrupting the silence, Kila came flying in and knocked over Evan and vaulted onto the couch Rika was sitting on.

"Where does all that energy come from? Or is it only me you barrel over?" Evan scoffed, annoyed that Kila had interrupted his time with Rika.

"Be honored, it's only you." Kila said angrily, glaring at him. As well as your other annoying cousin at times, Emily...

"Well, what's up, Kila?" Rika asked, breaking the tension between Kila and Evan.

Kila glared in Evan's vicinity once more and looked at Rika.

"Nothing much, Rika. Hey, wanna come with Henry and I to the arcade? It's open 24 hours. Plus, tonight is free game of laser tag all night. Interested?" Kila asked.

Rika could tell there was something else.

"Anything else besides you or Henry? Or should I say, anyone?" Rika asked, suspiciously.

"Um, maybe. Please, give me an answer." Kila begged.

"Okay. When?" Rika asked.

"An hour or so. Wanna come surf now?" Kila asked.

"Uh, I'll keep Cole company. Maybe he won't bug me later than." Rika said.

Kila grinned.

"See you in 60!" Kila called as she tore outta the room, knocking Evan over again as she swept out the door.

"Did I ever mention your friend reminds me of a tornado?" Evan asked from his position on the floor.

Rika chuckled, "More of a hurricane."

***

Kila ran towards the beach, sprinting to cover more distance. She spotted Ryo and Henry riding in a wave. She grinned to herself evilly. She caught Henry's eye and winked.

"Yo, Ryo! I'M BACK!!" Kila screamed.

Henry wobbled slightly and Ryo fell into the water. Ryo surfaced in a few moments, hair soaked.

"Akihabara, I'm gonna kill you!" Ryo shouted.

Kila laughed hysterically. "That is if you can catch me, Akiyama!"

Ryo swam to shore and Kila waited till he had reached the sand and took off. Ryo raced after her while Henry laughed at the scene taking place before him.

Ryo finally took a leap and tackled Kila, sending them both sprawling.

"I'm gonna sit on you for being such a bad girl." Ryo teased.

Kila groaned. "You'll squash me. Then, you'll have no one to sit on."

Ryo smiled and Kila got up.

"Well, I'm up for a surf. You?" Kila looked at Ryo and he nodded.

Kila grabbed her board and the trio dove into the surf with their boards.

***

Rika sat on the couch and Evan sat on the floor, neither talking to one another.

"Rika, do you like me at all?" Evan asked.

"Must I stamp it on my forehead, Cole? I don't like you that way. Now, I'm gonna go. I've got to meet Kila. I'll see you later." Rika said and she headed out.

***

Kila, Henry, and Ryo were just getting outta the water and heading back to the ship. Rika came running up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Rika called cheerfully. 

Ryo said nothing and Henry smiled at her sympathetically.

"Hey, Rika!!!!! C'mon, be sociable, Ryo. Say 'hi' to the pretty girl." Kila half teased.

Ryo gave Kila a glare before he nodded his hello.

Rika was stunned. Ryo had always said hi no matter what.

He must seriously be pissed at me, Rika thought.

Kila linked arms with Rika.

"Heyo, Rika! We just finished surfing. We'll change and head to the arcade, okie dokie?" Kila asked.

"Sounds fine, Kila." Rika sad, forcing a smile. 

They headed to the ship.

***

Evan went out onto the deck and spotted Ryo coming closer.

Time to give that jerk a piece of my mind. Hope my eyes make it out okay, Evan thought. 

Kila had linked arms with Henry now and Rika was chatting alongside the couple. Ryo shuffled along, with his board under his arm.

"Akiyama! You and I gotta talk." Evan called, going down the ramp.

Ryo glared.

"Well, if it isn't my friend, Evan. What can I do for you?" Ryo asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have some stuff you can...hey! I think you and I have some score to settle." Evan exclaimed.

"What? Should I give you a black eye to match your other?" Ryo asked, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

"That's it, pal!" Evan exclaimed.

Evan swung his right fist, which connected with Ryo's left cheek, barely missing his eye. Ryo rubbed his cheek.

"I was gonna talk it over. But the time for talk is over!" Ryo growled.

Unknown to the pair fighting, their friends had gathered, Rika was particularly upset. Emily came over to Rika and spotted Kila.

"Kila, this is your doing! You got my cousin all rattled up with that damn competition. It's time my hand made a mark on your pretty little face." Emily said angrily, only wanting to protect her cousin.

"Excuse me, you have crossed the line, hun. But, if it's a fight you want..." Kila stared at her hard. "Then fight we shall."

Emily went for the first hit, reaching to slap Kila. But, Kila had picked up some moves from her martial arts training with Henry. 

"Bad choice, Cole." Kila retorted, making Emily angrier. 

Emily made her left into a fist and punched Kila in the face, making Kila awkward.

Henry began to get angry. This was his girlfriend and his best friend fighting with the two hardheaded cousins. And he wouldn't take it lying down.

Kila had managed to dodge most of Emily's punches but one finally caught her jaw and sent her sprawling. Kila opened one eye, which was turning black and blue. 

Kila used her nimbleness to take Emily's feet out from under her and got to her feet. She went and pushed Ryo and Evan apart.

"I think we've caused enough of a scene. Let's go, you guys." Kila said, fighting tears. 

She tugged Ryo's arm and Rika followed. As they entered into the cabin where all of Ryo, Henry, and Rika's stuff was located, Kila broke down, sobbing in Henry's embrace.

Rika looked over at Ryo.

"What should we do?" Rika asked, knowing the answer already.

"I think we should get ready to go to bed. No arcade tonight. Not even the best make-up artist could get rid of our bruises. How bout you and I just go for a walk? I could use the healing touch of the ocean right now." Ryo said softly.

Rika nodded. Ryo changed out of his trunks and as Rika passed Kila on the couch, she felt a very strong thought that she should stay with Kila but Ryo touched her arm and she knew what to do.

Kila has Henry. Ryo needs _me_ now.

Rika explained to Henry who nodded and Rika and Ryo departed.

***

Rika and Ryo began to walk the beach in the moonlight; almost no one was out on the beach or the water.

"It's kinda pretty. You know?" Rika asked, smiling at the gentle water and the soft sound of it hitting the sandy shore.

"Yeah, pretty." Ryo said, not completely listening to Rika. 

He was having problems of his own. 

"Ryo, do you like me?" Rika asked.

Ryo suddenly snapped back to the conversation.

"Yeah, I do." Ryo said.

"Really, Ryo?" Rika asked hesitantly.

Ryo took her into his arms and leaned into kiss her forehead sweetly.

"Really, Wildcat." Ryo replied. 

Rika leaned against him, both gently moving to their own melody.

A figure watched from the stairs leading from the boardwalk to the sand. 

***

Evan's eyes filled with tears but inside, his blood boiled. It just wasn't fair that Ryo got Rika.

Time we settle this score. For good.

***

Kila and Henry sat on the couch, watching TV. Kila was fast asleep against Henry, curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder. Henry was angry still from earlier. Kila wasn't too bad. A few cuts, bruises, and some good black and blue marks were visible. But it was his Kila. 

We'll see what happens on this trip.

***

About 20 minutes later, Kila and Henry were walking along the deck, both in regular clothes instead of their swimsuits. Emily came jogging up to Henry and Kila. Henry stepped in front of Kila.

"If you're here to start a fight, find somewhere else." Henry said, glaring in Emily's direction.

"Look, Kila, I'm sorry. I was so out of line. Can we be friends?" Emily asked.

Kila nodded. "Why should we let the love triangle going on with Ryo, Evan, and Rika come between us?"

Emily smiled and hugged Kila.

"Well, let's find Evan, Ryo, and Rika before Evan thinks up something hair-brained." Kila said.

Emily and Henry agreed and the trio took off.

***

"Yo, Akiyama! You and I have a score to settle." Evan called as he ran to the couple.

A/N Well, Fiery-chan, payback!

Rika: We'll be leaving the island in the next chapter.

Angel: C you in chapter 22!

**Kazoos are playing**

**P.S. On Thursday, September 12th, Fiery-chan's celebrating her 14th b-day. Wish her a good one!**


	21. Finally on the Same Frequency

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N: *Looks around nervously.* Is it safe to come in? Please don't hurt me!!!

Fire: They have every right to hurt you! Where have you been?

Fiery: I was busy! I'm a high school freshman now; my life is a little bit more complicated. And I still have to find a date to Homecoming! I'm sorry everyone! I didn't mean for there to be this much space between chapters. Honest! I'd also like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday. I feel so loved!!!

***SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS!***

Number 1: Angel has a new title to add to her already long lost of titles. She now fills the position of my fellow Elemental Watery! Yeah! And my good friend Dan (I know him from school) is playing Windy! Now all we need is another guy to be Earthy and the team will be set!

Number 2: As I promised oh so long ago, I will introduce you to the four Elements. The Element of Fire: my Element, you already know her. The Element of Wind: Windy's Element. You already know him too; he filled in for Fire during her food allergy incident. The Element of Water: Watery's Element, the mother figure of the four elements. The Element of Earth: No one's element yet. He's still waiting. Earth is the father figure. 

Ok that's all for now, read and review!

Disclaimer: Angel and I still own the ocean in Kansas. Even though The Biggest Dreamer bought it for $2000, we won't let him have it. Bwahahahaha! Yes we're evil. Akiyoshi Hongo is back in my closet! I own Digimon again! Here Mr. Hongo, have some pizza.

Chapter 21: Finally on the Same Frequency. 

Rika gasped. 'Oh no, not this again.' She sighed. She looked to Ryo who groaned and shook his head as the brunette walked over, shooting death glares at Ryo. 

"When will you ever learn Cole? I can beat the crap out of you anytime, anywhere so you should just give up." Ryo said. 

"Using a little trash talk are we pretty boy?" Evan said, crossing his arms. 

"Oh I can do a lot more than talk." Ryo replied. Rika moaned and stood between the two teens. 

"You two are driving me crazy! Ryo sit in the sand and don't move until I come back. Evan, come with me, we're going for a walk." Ryo gave a look of protest but Rika growled at him and he obediently sat down in the sand. 

Rika walked off in a huff with Evan in tow. Once out of hearing distance, Rika sighed and looked at Evan.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. It hurts, that's all. You're the most beautiful and most wonderful girl I've ever met and I want you to be in love with me I guess." Evan said, looking down at his feet. Rika smiled, if she wasn't madly in love with Ryo, she might have kissed Evan right there on the spot. But she knew that was out of the question. She sat down in the sand and motioned for him to join her. He sat down next to her and Rika watched his expression. 

"Evan, you have to understand something. I know how much it can hurt to be in love. You just want to break down and cry when you sink into the reality that your dream girl is gone, out of reach. But you have to face the music. You can't allow it to destroy you. You're a great guy, you have the ability to make tons of girls smile. You happiness and energy just light up a room. When I met you during the prelims for the SeaQueen competition, I thought you were great. Always happy and cheerful, the type of person I've always wanted to be. But lately, you've been so sad; that it hurts me to watch as my friend destroys himself. Please Evan, if you're not going to do it for yourself, then do it for me. Move on to someone else and stop tearing yourself apart. It's too painful." 

A single tear crept out of Evan's eye and slid down his cheek. He sighed and held his head in his hands. 

"It's more painful for me then for you Rika. I try so hard to move on, it's just not possible. You're right, I used to be so happy and cheerful, but now that it's gone, I'm afraid it will never come back. I feel like my body is eating itself apart, like I just want to curl up in a ball and die. It's not fair!" Evan burst into tears and buried his face in his hands; his shoulders shook up and down as he sobbed uncontrollably. Rika sighed and rubbed his back lightly, whispering calming and soothing words to him. 

"Everything's going to be just fine, it'll be all right, I promise." She whispered.

*****

Ryo sat in the sand and tried to see if he could spot Rika returning. He saw no one and sighed. 

"So, I heard what happened." Someone said. Ryo turned around to find Becky standing behind him. 

"Hey Beck." Ryo said softly. Becky sat down beside him in the sand. 

"Hey yourself. Look at you, you are a total and complete mess. And I don't mean all the cuts and bruises." Ryo nodded. "You are being totally irrational. You've been in love; you know what it's like. You should go easier on Evan. Things aren't the best for him right now. A friend of mine told me some great advice, so I'm passing it along to you. Love, the kind of love that's true love, comes along once in a lifetime. Some people are embraced by it, some are torn apart. Don't envy those who receive it, but help those who don't. One day, you're going to need someone to comfort you, so comfort those who need it the most." Rebecca got up and walked away. "Think about what I said Akiyama. And tell Cole that Fio wants to go out for sundaes with him when we get to St. Croix tomorrow." She called over her shoulder. Ryo grinned at the last part. If Rebecca truly is the miracle woman that Ryo viewed her as, the future would be bright for a particular teenage boy.

*****

"Where are they?" Kila asked, scanning her eyes over the beach. 

"I don't know. I can't see a thing." Emily replied, also looking out to the sand.

"Let's head back to the cabin. They'll make it there eventually." Henry suggested. 

A figure approached the trio. Emily recognized who it was and ran out towards it.

"Evan!" She cried. She embraced her cousin and talked to him for a minute. Then the two made their way to Kila and Henry. 

"Evan, I want to apologize." Kila said. "I guess you can say I've been a bitch to you. I know how much Rika meant to you but I just wanted to see Rika and Ryo get together so badly. I'm sorry. Friends?" She asked, extending her hand. Evan looked at her and grinned.

"Friends." He replied taking her hand and shaking it. Kila hugged Evan and gave him a small smile. 

"Where's Rika and Ryo?" Henry asked. Evan nodded towards the beach.

"Taking. Let's go back to the ship and order something. I'm starved. Anyone up for Chinese?" The other three smiled.

"Definitely." Henry said.

"I'm down with that." Kila added. Emily just nodded her head silently. 

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Evan cried, marching off towards the ship. Henry and Kila laughed, following suit. Emily studied her cousin and shook her head.

'He's been crying. I hope everything went ok. He never really opens up to me. I'm worried about you Evan. I hope you're all right.' She thought to herself. Realizing how far ahead the other three were, she jogged to catch up to them.

*****

"So." Ryo said, looking out at the water.

"It's nice out here." Rika said.

"Yeah. Just you, me, and the beautiful ocean." Ryo whispered, wrapping his arms around Rika. Rika blushed slightly. "Rika, I want to tell you something." Ryo said, taking her hands in his. "I really, really like you. More than like, I love you Rika. This probably sounds so corny but I want to spend every waking minute with you. They say this place is paradise, but the only reason its like that is because you're here." Rika smiled.

"You're right, that is corny." She laughed. "But you can be a total romantic if you want to Akiyama. I knew there was a reason I liked you." She kissed him lightly the wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close, protecting her inside his arms. 

"So Wildcat, how about we head back then chill I the cabin. We'll order some food and rent a movie. Any preference?" He asked her.

"Signs." Rika replied.

"Perfect excuse to cuddle up to me." Ryo replied with a grin. 

"You better watch it Akiyama!" Rika warned. Ryo laughed and started running down the beach.

"Catch me if you can pumpkin!" Ryo cried. Rika smiled and ran down the beach to catch up to him. 'The perfect boyfriend. I have the best luck.'

A/N: Ok, so the ending was lame, and it was short. But I'm pressed for time. Gotta head out soon, going out for dinner with a bunch of my friends. Heh, this will be interesting.

__

*Dedicated to a close friend of mine. He's been having some girl trouble lately. The girl of his dreams is happily dating. I'm always here for you my friend.* 

Review!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery, Angel, the Tamers and the Elements 


	22. I Thought Vacation Meant No Worries

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N Gadzooks! My goodness!! We're coming to a close!!! **Runs around like a chicken with its head cut off** That's right. Soon, we will no longer be cruising. *Begins to cry** I loved writing this sooooo much. Henry, say it isn't so.

Henry: It won't ever end, Angel. Don't you worry.

Angel: **sniff** I hope not....

Ryo: It won't end.

Rika: If it ends, we'll just have to start it up again, right?

Angel: Disclaimer: I am co-owner of digimon. Exactly, Rika.

Chapter 22: I Thought Vacation Meant No Worries

The next morning, dawn broke over the ocean, few inhabitants enjoying the glorious silence. Kila sat on deck, watching the sun rise over the ocean. She had a pencil and a drawing pad in hand. She sighed heavily.

"This is impossible." Kila grumbled.

"Hey, Akihabara!" Evan called.

"Hiya, Cole." Kila nodded and smiled.

"How are you on this fine and enjoyable morning?" Evan asked, flirting a bit.

"Ah, the flirtatious Evan returns." Kila teased, fluttering her eyelashes at him and they both burst into laughter. 

"Well, look what we have here." Rika said.

"The perfect couple." Ryo joked.

"Excuse me, we are not going out!" Kila and Evan exclaimed indignantly and simultaneously.

Ryo and Rika collapsed into laughter and Kila rolled her eyes as Evan crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are now nearing St. Croix. We shall be docking in about 20 minutes."

The voice was heard over the speaker.

"Finally!" Kila said, standing up to stretch her legs.

"How long have you been out here?" Rika asked as the foursome stood and leaned against the railing of the ship.

Kila looked at to sea. "A while. At least a couple hours."

"Well, I'm starved. When's breakfast?!?!" Evan asked.

"It might just be me and you, Cole. Romeo and Juliet seem off in their own little world." Kila said, smirking.

Rika was holding hands with Ryo and both were staring out to sea.

"Well, may I escort you to breakfast, my fair lady?" Evan asked, offering his hand.

"Why, I suppose, fair knight." Kila said, biting back laughter, "But I refuse to take thy hand. My heart belongs to another."

Evan bowed respectfully. The two walked towards the dining room and left Rika and Ryo alone.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it, Ryo?" Rika asked, watching the ocean reflect the oranges and reds of the rising sun.

"It sure is, Pumpkin. And, this is one of the rare times when you called me my actual first name. You never cease to amaze me." Ryo teased.

"Always the jokester, aye, Akiyama?" Rika asked, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Why must I take such abuse?" Ryo asked skyward and Rika giggled.

"Looks as if Kila and Evan have left without us." Ryo said.

"As usual, O, Captain of Obviousness." Rika said, rolling her eyes.

Ryo and Rika walked briskly towards the dining room, hand in hand.

They entered into the dining room, which was nearly deserted except for 3 people.

"Hey, Henry! Hey, guys!" Rika called.

Rika and Ryo came to sit down near the trio.

"So, finally figured out me and Kila left you up on deck?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Haha, Cole." Rika retorted.

"Well, it's the truth." Kila piped.

"Always the speaker of the obvious..." Ryo began.

"Look who's talking, Captain Obvious." Kila retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I can't believe our days are limited." Henry said mournfully.

"Yeah, that's right." Rika said sadly.

"Only a few more days." Ryo added.

"Ah, we should make the most of the days we have left then, right?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, we should. Let's head of and do everything possible!" Ryo said enthusiastically.

They finished their breakfast and waited till the ship docked.

Rika, Kila, and Henry headed back to the cabin. Ryo and Evan wanted to get a head start on surfing.

"Hey, sleepyheads!" Kila said happily, practically pouncing on top of Kazu who yelped.

"Don't do that, Kila." Kazu whined.

"Shut-up and wake-up, dum dum! We're nearly at St. Croix." Kila said.

"Wake me when we get there." Kazu mumbled, going back to sleep.

Kila began to tickle Kazu who began to laugh hysterically and Rika and Henry began laughing too.

"Stop-Stop! I..... can't....breathe...." Kazu said breathlessly.

"This is what you get for not waking up when told!" Kila said, grinning evilly.

"What's going on in here?" Kenta asked as he entered the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Don't you usually sleep in here too?" Kila asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I fell asleep in the library. I just got back in here." Kenta explained.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Gogglehead."

"Hey!" Kenta exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, I wanna go and see St. Croix. Later, peeps!" Kila called.

Henry and Rika followed Kila out of the cabin and they headed down to St. Croix.

"As usual, we find an island that is overly filled with people..." Rika trailed, sighing.

"Well, I wanna go and surf. Anyone wanna come with?" Kila asked, practically bouncing to get going.

"We'll catch up with you later." Henry said.

"Coolio. Later, people!" Kila called as she took off for the beach.

"You just gotta love her." Henry commented softly.

"Well, you're the only on the loves her." Rika kidded and Henry smacked her.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Rika asked as she headed towards the beach.

"Where you going?" Henry called after her.

"Going to catch up with them at the beach. See you!" Rika called over her shoulder.

"Wait up-" Henry was just about to go with Rika when he was nearly knocked over.

"HENRY!" Someone squealed, latching onto him from behind.

Henry's eyes widened in alarm.

"GET OFF!" Henry growled as he turned.

"S-S-Sorry, H-Henry." The female stuttered, obviously afraid.

"Missy?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows at the black-haired, emerald green-eyed teen.

"Yes, it's me!" Missy exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe you're here." Henry said.

"Well, why aren't you excited? Aren't you happy to see me?" Missy asked, slightly hurt by Henry's no reaction to her being there.

Henry smiled and gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you again, Missy."

"Bout time you said so." Missy exclaimed and she leaned into towards Henry and kissed him. 

At the same time, Kila had just spotted Henry and ran towards him but stopped a few feet away from him. Black met steely gray as the couple stared at one another, Henry still kissing Missy with his eyes wide open and Kila, standing with her eyes filling with tears. Henry broke away from Missy quickly but didn't stop Kila, who had already taken off with her board, blinded by tears.

"Kila!" Henry called, his voice lost to her among the countless jabbering of people bustling along the street.

Henry stood, totally awestruck and Missy walked up to him.

"Henry, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Missy said softly.

Henry said nothing as he watched the girl run away from him, bumping into people as she ran endlessly.

"It's nothing." Henry replied sorrowfully and closed his eyes, trying to close the breach in the dam of his own tears.

Henry and Missy walked together to the beach and were able to find Ryo, Evan, and Rika after a bit of searching.

"Hey, Henry! Missy, you're back!" Evan said, smiling as he rode a wave in on his board.

Rika and Ryo gave a nod as the two approached, Missy not noticing Henry shuffling his feet a few feet behind, staring at the ground.

Evan came and started chatting with Missy and Ryo and Rika turned to Henry who had sat down in the sand, and blinked rapidly to try and stop his tears.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Rika asked, her face full of concern for one of her best friends.

"Yeah, man. It looks like you lost your best friend." Ryo added, his concern matching Rika's.

"Yeah, I did..." Henry said mournfully and began to tell them the situation.

After Henry had told them what happened, Rika stared at him.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Rika asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just didn't. I don't know why I didn't." Henry said, fumbling over his words a bit.

"Give him a break, Rika. Maybe you liked Missy all along, Henry." Ryo suggested.

Henry let out a sigh.

"Well, make the best out of the situation now." Ryo said, feeling very powerless for he hadn't helped his friend.

"I suppose. I just hope she'll forgive me." Henry said softly.

Rika thought to herself, '_Me too._'

"Well, why don't you spend some time with Missy. She's here and Kila isn't." Ryo suggested.

"So, when I'm not here, you're gonna just date the anyone of the opposite sex, hm, Ryo?" Rika asked, glaring at him.

"Um, no, of course not. I just meant...Me and my big mouth." Ryo said, hanging his head.

"You got that right, hotshot." Rika said angrily.

"You're right. I'll just hang with Missy for the time being." Henry said. _"Hopefully, it'll help me decide._" He added to himself.

"Back to the waves, Rika?" Ryo asked softly, hoping she wasn't _too _pissed at him.

"Whatever, Akiyama." Rika said, grabbing her board and heading out.

"Hey, Missy. Wanna go and hang out together, just you and me?" Henry asked, breaking up the conversation between Evan and Missy.

"Sounds great." Missy said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll head back. Later, everyone." Evan called as he picked up his surfboard and headed towards the _Seaqueen. Hope I can find something to heal a broken heart. _Evan thought quietly to himself as he left the foursome to their own devices. 

Missy and Henry headed off towards the boardwalk and Ryo and Rika returned to surfing.

***

Kila opened the door to the cabin with a shaking hand. She went into her 'room' and threw her board down angrily. She slumped down onto her bed. 

_It's just not fair._ A voice screamed in her head. For once, she agreed. She wanted to erupt into sobs once more but didn't have any tears left. 

She heard a polite knock at the door.

_If that's Jodie, Kazu, or any of the rest of them..._Kila thought grouchily to herself.

She opened the door.

"Hey, Akihabara. Got anything for a bruised ego and a broken heart?" A boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match asked innocently.

"Well, if you've got anything, hand some my way, Cole." Kila replied, wiping a few stray tears from her face with her arm.

Evan gave a faint smile and entered into the cabin. He threw himself across the couch, finding the remote and flipping through some stations.

"You come here to watch TV? Cause I'm in no mood to watch sports." Kila snapped angrily.

_"Sowie_, Ki. I didn't mean any _hawm_." Evan said.

"Sorry, Evan. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just kinda upset." Kila said softly.

Evan patted a spot next to him on the couch.

"I'm all yours. Tell ol' Evan about it, Kila." Evan said, smiling a sad smile.

Kila sat down next to him and explained what happened.

***

"No wonder you never came back, Kila. I didn't know or I would've come sooner." Evan said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Evan." Kila sighed heavily before continuing, "It's my fault. Henry found someone so much prettier and funnier and smarter than me. They'll be so happy together." Kila's eyes began to cloud over again with tears.

Evan gave her a hug.

"Look, Henry must be blind if he didn't see the beautiful, funny, and smart girl I see." Evan said softly.

Kila sniffled. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Evan shook his head. "No way. I don't give comments to all the girls I see. You're one of my favorites."

"That means I'm lucky, hm? You picked me out of a million other girls?" Kila asked, smiling slightly.

"Yup. Aren't you glad?" Evan asked.

Kila began to giggle and soon, they were both laughing hysterically over nothing.

***

Ryo and Rika were on the shore, lying on their surfboards, both had their hands behind their head. Some stars were beginning to appear in the sky and the water was extremely calm, the waves lapping up against the shore softly. 

"I like this." Ryo said softly.

"Like what?" Rika asked quizzically.

"The quiet, the soft sound of water, the stars, you, and being together." Ryo said softly, blushing slightly.

He heard silence and suddenly got worried.

"Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Same here, Akiyama. Same here." Rika said pleasantly and Ryo smiled.

***

Henry and Missy were walking on the boardwalk.

"So, what do you wanna do, Henry? Go to the arcade, go to a movie, shop?" Missy waited for Henry's reply.

"If you want, we can go shopping." Henry said half-heartedly.

"Sounds good. Let's go in here first." Missy exclaimed, pointing at a store.

"Right behind you." Henry said, following her inside.

After the store, Henry felt tired and decided to head back to the SeaQueen. He just prayed he could settle the battle between the two halves of his heart.

A/N How you like that? I just ended it. Your turn, Fiery. And, this is all payback for what you did to me! Lol...j/k Well, I'm still sick. Who'da thunk??? I've been sick since Thursday. 

Henry: I broke up with Kila?!?!

Angel: Why, yes, you did. Who wrote that?

Rika, Ryo, & Henry: YOU DID!!

Angel: I did?

Kazu: She did?

Angel: See what medication does? Makes me all.. weird.... well, later!


	23. Does this Dress make me look fat?

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

The Element of Water: Fiery is off eating pudding cups so we, the Elements, will be doing today's author note.

The Element of Fire: Stupid girl.

The Element of Wind: Hey! No fair! I want a pudding cup!

Fire: Shut up Breeze Boy!

The Element of Earth: Yes, well moving on. Thank you to all of the reviewers. The last chapter may be a thank you chapter with thanks to each person who reviewed. This is the last week of the cruise!

Water: It was a long road coming, this is the twenty third chapter and we're sad to see it end.

Wind: However, Fiery and Angel have been tossing ideas for a sequel back and forth. There is hope!

Fire: Here comes my Elemental. It seems she has finished her pudding cup. So we'll do the disclaimer then she'll take it away.

Disclaimer: Same as usual. The girls do not own Digimon, but they pretend to. They own an ocean in Kansas and Fiery holds anime creators hostage in her closet but that's about it. 

Chapter 23: Does this dress make me look fat?

            Evan sat on a lounge chair by the pool and watched the splash fight that was going on between Ryo, Rika, Emily, Becky, Fio, and Kila. Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Jodie were off somewhere and Henry and Missy were down at the spa. Evan grinned as he watched Kila jump on Ryo and dunk him under. 

"Good one Ki!" He cried. Kila smiled and waved to him, unaware of the big splash Rika had sent at her. The water hit its target and Kila screamed, splashing water at Rika at full force. Evan laughed at the two girls and turned back to the magazine he was reading.

            A girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes tapped Evan on the shoulder.

"Hi! My name is Rose Wallace. I'm here to tell you about an exciting offer from the Seaqueen. Are those your friends?" She asked, motioning in the direction of the kids in the pool.

"Yup. So what's the exciting offer?" Evan asked.

"Tomorrow night, the Seaqueen will be holding a formal open to all passengers. It will be held in the ballroom from 8:00 pm until 2:00 am. Men come in tuxedos, women in evening gowns." She handed Evan a flyer. "This gives all the details. I have to go now. Other people must be told. Hope to see you there!" She waved goodbye and ran off to tell the other passengers who were lounging on the deck.

"A ball. This may be very interesting." Evan mused.   

*****

            Missy sat cross-legged on Henry's bed, watching his expression as he read the flyer that the girl had given them. He put the paper down and looked up at her.

"So, can we go?" Missy asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure the others are going, we should too. Besides, it'll be fun to get dressed up."

"And you're going with me right?" 

"Yup." Henry smiled to her and stood up. "Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved." Missy got up and followed him out the door, beaming.

*****

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Kila said. Everyone had come out of the pool and gathered around Evan who was telling them about the ball and what the girl had told him.

"Definitely. Balls are always beautiful." Becky replied.

"Right you are Beck." Ryo said with a grin. "So wildcat, may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?" Rika smiled.

"Of course." 

"Hey Becky, Fio, the three of us should go guy scouting. We're going to need dates." Emily said. 

"Yeah, we will." Becky replied. Fio nodded. She saw the glances Evan and Kila had exchanged. She had no chance with him. "Let's go then." Rebecca stood up and led the other two girls away. 

"So Kila, may I be your date?" Evan asked. Kila laughed.

"Sure, why not. What harm could it do?" Evan smiled. 

"You should be honored. Going to a ball with the great Evan Cole is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Evan said, pretending to be conceited. 

"Watch yourself Cole." Kila warned with a laugh. Rika smirked. They were getting along so well. 

*****

"Hot guy alert." Rebecca said, pointing to three guys who were sitting on the sand of the beach.

"So what do we do? Just walk up and say hi?" Fio asked. "I'm not sure I want to do this."

"Come on girl, where's your sense of adventure?" Emily asked. "I call the one on the left." She walked up and sat down next to him, striking up a conversation. 

"She's good." Rebecca said, quite impressed. 

"Definitely." Fiona replied. 

"Hey Fio, don't be all bummed out about the Evan and Kila thing. Dollars to doughnuts something happens and Missy and Henry break up and Henry and Kila get back together. Then you can try your luck with Evan. Now come on, let's go snag some hotties."  Becky said with a laugh, dragging Fiona over to the others. 

*****

            Ryo, Rika, Evan, Kila, Henry, and Missy sat at a table in the ship's restaurant. They were patiently awaiting the arrival of the others. Emily, Fiona, and Rebecca walked in and took seats at the table. Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Jodie, and Kenta walked in a couple of minutes after the girls and took their seats as well. After a few quick hellos, the waiter came to take their drink orders. After he left, the topic of the ball came up.

"Is everyone here going?" Takato asked.

"Becky, Fio, and I have yet to find dates." Emily said.

"Yeah, same here." Kenta added. 

"Then you can go with one of us, Kenta." Rebecca replied. 

"I'll go with him." Emily offered. 

"Ok, sure." Kenta replied. 

"And Kazu and Jodie are going together, along with me and Jeri. I assume Rika and Ryo right?" Takato asked.

"Yup." Ryo said. "And Kila and Evan along with Henry and Missy. Becky and Fio, you two have to get dates soon." 

"Yeah Ryo, we're well aware of that." Rebecca said. 

"What about when you guys went off to find people from town?" Rika asked.

"Either they had dates, weren't going, or weren't Seaqueen passengers." Fiona explained.

"Aww too bad. But I'm sure you girls will find someone." Evan said.

"Hopefully." Fiona replied, somewhat doubtfully. 

"Be a little optimistic Fio!" Becky cried. "We'll find the best guys possible. Then we'll be the talk of the town!" Everyone laughed. 

"We also need dresses and tuxedos." Jodie pointed out.

"Ooh, right. Well there's tons of stores here. We can split up and check them out after dinner." Kila said. 

"Yeah, good idea." Missy replied. "Hopefully we won't buy the same dress as someone else. That would be embarrassing." 

"I agree." Becky said. "You want to be original. Not a carbon copy of someone else. We'll have to shop carefully."

"Let's move on to a NEW TOPIC!" Ryo cried, causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

[A/N: That part was dedicated to the Fab4 because they know what I'm talking about.]

            Dinner came and everyone ate everything. When they finished, they were quite full. 

"Why do I always over eat?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I could just blow up at any second!" Evan added. 

"Please refrain from doing so." Emily said.

"Let's get out of here. Burn off all this food before it goes straight to my thighs." Rebecca said. 

"Good idea. Let's go." Ryo said standing up. They paid the bill and then left the restaurant and headed onto St. Croix.

*****

            Once on the island, Jeri, Jodie, Kazu, Kenta, and Takato headed off in one direction, Emily, Fio, Becky, and Evan headed off in another, and Kila, Missy, Rika, Ryo, and Henry went in another. The first stop the five made was in a store called Nordstrom. The five walked towards the couture department and sorted through the clothes. Missy pulled out a jade green strapless dress that was formfitting until the waist and then flowed out slightly. The silk and sheer fabrics fell down along the dress, creating elegant patterns. Rika pulled out a halter-top lilac dress that was formfitting all the way down. It had silver glitter scattered throughout the entire thing. Kila took a satin, baby blue spaghetti-strapped gown that flowed straight down like Rika's. Pale blue sheer fell over the dress in a criss cross pattern. 

            The three girls took their dresses to the dressing room and tried them on. All three were happy with their choices. Next, the guys picked out tuxedos which consisted of black pants, white shirts, black jackets, and ties. After everything was picked out, including shoes and handbags, the five paid for their purchases and left the store.

            The five walked along the boardwalk, carrying their heavy Nordstrom packages. They stopped at a café and picked up some smoothies to take back to their rooms.

*****

            Rika sat on her bed and brushed out her wet hair. She had just taken her shower and was now trying to get all the knots out. Jeri walked in and put her bags down on her bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Rika replied. She tossed her hair over her head and continued brushing. "We're going to have a lot of fun." 

"Definitely." Jeri replied.           

*****

            The night of the ball came and everyone was rushing to get ready for it. Rika slipped into her dress and handed the brush to Kila who was in charge of doing hair. All the girls had gathered in Rika and Jeri's room and all the guys were in the guy's room next door. Kila began putting twists into Rika's hair and pulling it into an up-do on top of her head. Becky tossed her a curling iron and Kila added some curls to the top. Emily sprayed Rika's hair with the big bottle of hairspray then went off to spray Jodie's. All the girls talked and laughed as they did their hair and makeup. 

"I really love this dress." Kila said, spinning around in her baby blue dress.

"That dress looks great on you." Emily commented. 

"Thanks I like yours too." Kila replied. Emily's dress was long and crimson red in color. 

"Everyone picked out such gorgeous dresses." Becky said, spinning around in her sliver and black dress. 

"Did you girls ever find dates for tonight?" Rika asked. 

"Yes. We'll be meeting them at the ballroom." Becky replied.

"What if they stand you up?" Missy asked. 

"Then we'll have a big problem won't we?" Rebecca countered. Everyone laughed. 

*****

            After a few hours of preparation, the girls were ready. Jeri pulled out her camera and took a bunch of pictures. The girls looked at each other in the large mirror. Each was incredibly beautiful. Rika in a lilac, Kila in baby blue, Jeri in yellow, Jodie in cream, Missy in green, Fio in white and silver, Becky in black and silver, and Emily in red. 

"Well girls, I'd say we're ready." Kila announced. "Who's going through the door first?"

"I am." Rika announced. She walked to the door, opened it, and stepped through into the other room.

*****

"Oh my god." Ryo whispered. 

"Damn. Hotness." Evan said with a laugh. The other guys were smiling. Tomboyish Rika, the one who hated frilly dresses was wearing a gorgeous, flowing evening gown. Seeing her like that brought tears to their eyes.

"Rika, you're gorgeous." Ryo said. He took a few quick strides and crossed the room to where she was standing. He took her small hands in his and squeezed them lightly. Then he stepped back and spun her around, taking in all of her breath-taking radiance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You truly are beautiful."

"Thanks." Rika smiled up at him and they went back to where Ryo was previously standing to allow the next girl in. 

            Kila came through next. Henry was smiling and Evan gave a low whistle. 

"Hey Kila, you look great." He said.

"Thanks." Kila smiled and walked over to him. All the other girls came through and soon everyone was in the boy's room, taking a lot of pictures.

*****

            After what seemed like an hour of picture taking, it was time to go. Everyone left the room and headed down to the large and extravagant ballroom. People had already arrived and were either sitting at tables, getting food from the buffet, or dancing. 

"Hey Becky!" A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes skipped over to the group.

"Hi Jayson! Guys, this is my date Jayson."

"Nice to meet you all. I'll learn your names later. You look absolutely stunning Becky." 

"Thanks." Becky replied with a smile. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's…" Jayson scanned the crowd then pointed. "Right there. Jeff! Come here!" He called. A boy, who looked like he could be Jayson's twin ran over. 

"I was looking for you over there. Hey Fio. You look great." He said.

"Guys, this is my twin brother Jeff. Jeff, this is everyone. We'll learn their names later." Jayson said.

"Ok. Hello everyone." Jeff replied. "Come on, let's go in." 

            Everyone walked inside and found tables. Becky, Fio, Jeff, and Jayson sat at one. Kila, Evan, Rika, Ryo, Missy, and Henry at another, Jeri, Takato, Emily, Kazu, Jodie, and Kenta at a third. Ryo stood up and brought Rika out to the dance floor as a slow song was coming on. He put his hands around her waist as Rika wrapped her arms around his neck. Rika rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I'm liking this Akiyama." She commented.

"Me too pumpkin, me too." Ryo leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, caressing her cheek and jaw with his thumb. Rika smiled and pulled away, allowing her body to sway with his.

'What a perfect moment.' She thought to herself. 'Just like a fairytale.'  

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. Angel can finish up the ball. I'm quite tired right now. Ok, well peace out folks! Review!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan and Angel13


	24. My Head vs My Heart

Cruising the Caribbean

by Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N Well, since someone has requested Kila and Henry get back together and others have questioned, "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" This chapter will involve the end of the ball and....the final couples!! So, be prepared to be...  
Rika: Amazed!

Kazu: Stupefied!

Ryo: And totally fossilized by Angel-chan's boring chapters..Wait, who re-wrote this script?!?!

Rika: **smirks evilly as she hides pencil behind back** Disclaimer: Angel does own digimon and is proud of it!! Hey, who changed my part??

Kazu: **holds kazoo behind his back** Ryo did!!!

Ryo: I did so....Wait, someone's messing with the script cause I didn't.

Angel: **holds up huge eraser** BACK TO SQUARE 1!!!!

Chapter 24: My Head vs. My Heart

Rika and Ryo continued to dance, as if they were trapped in their own fairy tale world.

"They look so good out there." Evan commented, linking hands with Kila.

"Yeah...Henry and I looked like that." Kila said nearly inaudible, Evan barely heard it.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Evan asked softly, looking at the tears gathering in Kila's eyes.

"Yeah..." Kila replied.

"Let's dance, Ki." Evan said, leading Kila out onto the floor and they began to dance near Rika and Ryo.

As Kila and Evan danced with the rhythm of the song, both having a bit of skill in dancing. Kila stole a glance at Henry, who was standing near the refreshments with Missy. His eyes met her in a deadlock and Kila blushed quickly as she turned away.

"C'mon, Henry, let's go and dance." Missy exclaimed as she gave Henry a tug on the arms.

"Kila, a picture _would_ last longer..." Evan said softly, interrupting Kila's thoughts.

Kila blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Kila asked, a pink tinting her cheeks.

"Look, last dance, go dance with Henry. Maybe you can "rekindle" something there. He can't keep his eyes off you." Evan added, glancing over Kila's shoulder at Henry and Missy.

Kila blushed again and focused her eyes on the floor.

Fio stood next to Jeff, staring out into the sea of faces on the dance floor.

"Looking for someone, Fio?" Jeff asked, staring out into the crowd of dancing couples.

"No, not really." Fio said, staring straight at Evan with a look of mourning.

"You wanna dance?" Jeff asked.

Fio looked at him slowly, as if it was the first time she noticed him.

"No, you can find someone else to dance with. I just don't....feel so good." Fio fibbed and quickly left Jeff, running onto the deck, wishing this stupid "ball" would just end. 

__

If only this was like a Cinderella fairytale... If only I could meet Prince Charming..

***

"Becky, wasn't that your friend, Fio?" Jayson asked, looking in the direction Fio had run.

"She'll be fine. She's just been depressed lately." Becky explained.

***

"Jeri..." Takato paused as he looked at the most beautiful girl in his eyes as he and Jeri sat at the table which had already been deserted by Jodie and Kazu, Kenta and Emily.

"Yes, Takato?" Jeri asked.

Takato was at a loss for words. He stared into the depths of Jeri's eyes. Finally he spoke quickly.

"Wannadancewithme? I mean..." Takato stumbled and stuttered over his words.

"Sure, I've been hoping you'd ask already." Jeri said softly.

She knew how shy Takato could be even though they were considered a "couple" Takato never saw it as that. Jeri got up and pulled Takato to his feet. She felt his sweaty hands and knew how much it must've took for him to ask her to dance. She gave his hands a squeeze and they headed onto the floor and took their place amongst their friends as some couples swirled past. Takato's hands were sweating with nervousness.

"Stop being nervous, silly." Jeri said softly, "It's only me..."

"That's why I'm nervous." Takato said.

***

"Rika, did I tell you how beautiful you look in that gown you have on?" Ryo asked, staring into Rika's eyes.

"This would be the millionth time, Akiyama.." Rika said sarcastically.

"Well, you look beautiful." Ryo said, causing Rika to blush a dark shade of red.

"I'm gonna be like a tomato if you keep telling me how beautiful I am..." Rika said.

"This I'd love to see..." Ryo said and received a severe punch in the arm.

"If I start to cry, will you give me a kiss?" Ryo asked.

Rika glared daggers at him but burst out laughing at seeing Ryo's pitiful face he made.

"Can I have a kiss now?" Ryo asked.

Rika gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bother me again and no kisses for the rest of the night." Rika said.

"Oooh, so you were planning to give me more kisses?" Ryo asked and yelped as he got a stomp on the foot.

***

"Henry, what are you staring at?" Missy asked, turning to look over her shoulder but saw no one except Evan behind them.

"I'm not staring at anything." Henry replied in annoyance.

Missy fell silent.

"Look, I'm sorry." Henry said softly.

Missy kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." Missy whispered.

***

"Are you having fun, Kazu?" Jodie asked.

Kazu smiled a he danced with one of the prettiest girl he ever knew.

"I'm with you. That's the point isn't it?" Kazu asked flirtatiously.

"Always flirting, ain't you, Kazu?" Jodie asked, rolling here eyes in mock sarcasm.

"Yes, I am!" Kazu said.

Jodie giggled.

"I'm kinda hungry... How bout you, Jo?" Kazu asked, looking in the direction of the catered food.

"You eat food like a garbage disposal eats garbage... Sure, I'm a tad bit hungry myself. Or maybe a water..." Jodie began.

"You eat like a bird." Kazu jeered.

"And you eat like a savage." Jodie tantalized.

They both pouted momentarily and burst into laughter.

***

Kenta and Emily were dancing. Surprisingly, Kenta only stepped on Emily's foot once.

"You look really nice, Emily." Kenta said.

"You like this on me?" Emily asked, gesturing to the crimson dress she had on.

"Yeah, you look really great." Kenta commented.

"You look good too." Emily said. 

***

"This will be the last dance of the evening. So all you couples head out onto the dance floor." The conductor of the string quartet began the last song.

"Henry, will you be kind enough to dance the last dance with Kila? I need to go out and she's been wanting to dance with you at least once for 'old times sake.'" Evan whispered in Henry's ear.

Henry looked at Missy. 

"Missy, I really need to apologize with Kila. Um...look, I like you a lot, maybe we'd hook up if..." Henry began but Missy interrupted.

"I know you love her, Henry. You couldn't keep your eyes off her. Look, I left because my parents wanted to leave last time. Now, I'm gonna go home before I hurt what you and Kila have." Missy stood on her tip toes and kissed Henry full on the lips. Missy then left the ballroom, leaving Evan and Henry speechless. Evan turned his head to the direction Kila had been standing.

"This could all be one big happy ending, couldn't it, Ki- Hey, where'd she go?" Evan asked quizzically.

"I think I know. She took that kiss the wrong way." Henry said.

"Good luck, Wong." Evan called after Henry as he headed into the hall.

Evan sighed, "I'm left dateless. Might as well head back to the cabin."

***

"Kila, wait up." Henry called as he chased her down the hall.

"Henry Wong, I never want to speak to you again!" Kila fumed.

"It's not what you think!" Henry said.

"Oh, so you know what I'm thinking about now?!?!" Kila asked angrily.

Henry grabbed her by the wrist.

"Listen to me." Henry pleaded.

"No, go and be happy with your new love. I don't want any part of you!" Kila sobbed bitterly.

"How can you not want any part of when you're the biggest part of me?" Henry asked softly, taking Kila's chin between his thumb and index fingers.

"But..." Kila began but tears were flooding her cheeks and stopping her from speech.

Henry leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you. I was blind to not see the difference that Missy had made and that you had made." Henry stated.

"Really?" Kila asked, a bit speechless.

"And, I have a present for you that I bought." Henry took something out of his pocket.

Kila took the delicately wrapped gift, and unwrapped the paper. She took out a small black box and opened the lid to reveal an elegantly styled bracelet with gold heart shaped links and on the underside of each heart had a letter and spelled "Henry (A/N There's a heart which means 'loves.)' Kila 4E" in script letters. Kila threw her arms around Henry's neck and kissed him and nuzzled his neck.

"It's beautiful, Henry." Kila said softly.

"Hey, Kila." A familiar voice said.

Kila turned to see Evan. She strode towards him and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you." Kila said to him.

"If you ever end up single, give me a call." Evan whispered in her ear.

"I would never think to call anyone else." Kila said.

Evan then left Kila and Henry.

"Let's go get the last dance in." Henry said, taking Kila's hand.

***

(A/N Did you think I'd give everyone else happy endings and not give Evan one? You must have crackers in your brain!)

***

Evan walked out onto the deck and smelled the salty air and he heard someone crying. He turned and saw a huddled figure with a halo of blonde hair around her neck. She wore a white and silver gown which was becoming tear-stained.

"Fio?" Evan asked uncertainly.

The figure looked up and went to stand when Evan sprinted over and caught her hand.

"Wanna dance?" Evan asked, smiling his gorgeous smile.

"What if I cramp your style?" Fio asked softly.

"I like you too much. You wouldn't cramp my style. I assure you." Evan said, taking her smaller hand in his slightly larger one.

Fio smiled for the first time in a while.

"Really? You really mean that?" Fio asked.

"Yeah. I do." Evan whispered as he led her back into the ballroom.

Evand and Fio began dancing between Ryo and Rika and Henry and Kila. Ryo and Rika were gently swaying and Kila had her head rested on Henry's shoulder.

Rika smiled at Evan and Fio slowly dancing.

"I'm happy for him. Fio loves him a lot. He deserved to finally find someone." Rika said softly.

"I agree completely, Pumpkin." Ryo said, equally soft.

Rika laid her head on Ryo's shoulder and Ryo kissed her neck softly.

"Getting comfortable?" Ryo teased.

Rika stomped on his foot.

"I'll take that as a painful yes..." Ryo groaned.

A/N Done with this chapter. We've finally straightened out the script problem. I don't own digimon. And yet another Pick on Ryo Day....**wink wink**

Rika: Also, at first, Fiery was going to stop doing Tamers altogether but she decided she likes us again. So have no fear, this fic will continued to be written. So review!

Kazu: And as Fiery would say-  
Luv 'n' stuff,

Fiery-chan and Angel13 


	25. BIG IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE SO READ!

From the computer of Angel13:

This is an important author's note. So all you fans of the awesome twosome's work, Cruising the Caribbean, news I have to bear. Chapter 25 has been written by Fiery-chan but there is one slight problem. You see.....  
Once upon a time, I went on vacation to Florida. People asked me to send postcards to them so I did. Someone's paranoid mother has decided that anyone met over the Internet can't be trusted so Fiery-chan is now under restriction. I've been receiving mail from her, I'm guessing, from school and those are about all she can send me. So, that's why I'm posting just to let you know that Chapter 25 won't be along for a while. So that would be-

THE END

And that's about all. Sorry people...I know people look forward to this but remember, the chapter's written. just can't be posted. Fiery may go an be sneaky and send it 2 me...i make no promises tho.. :'-(  
we'll all just have 2 tune in next time 2 c if nething will show up! i hope so.........the idea of a sequel continues to be thrown around.....maybe we can start that after Fiery gets everything straightened out....keep ya posted!

  
Much love,

Angel13  
P.S. Fiery-chan sends her love too.


	26. I'm back! Final chapter: All Good Things...

Cruising the Caribbean

By Fiery-chan and Angel13

A/N: 

Guess who's back, back again, Fiery's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back…… back again. I've created a monster caz nobody wants to see Jackie no more they want Fiery, I'm chopped liver. So if you want Fiery this is what I'll give ya. A little bit of me mixed with some fanfiction. Some digimon to jumpstart your heart quickly when your getting shocked at the hospital by the doctor when you're not cooperating, when you're reading at the table while he's operating!

Here it is the final chapter of _Cruising the Caribbean. The end has finally come._

Fire: It was a long road coming but it's now here.

Water: Oh it's so sad! I'm going to miss this story!

Wind: Fear not fair maiden! There shall be a sequel, but not for quite some time. Fiery wants some time off to go off to do bigger and better things. 

Earth: Yes the day shall come when there will be a part two. Hmm, where will our beloved tamers go this time?

Fiery: Let's not go there let's finish this story first. 

Wind: Good point. Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: The Ocean in Kansas has a new name, its now called The Derek Ocean in Kansas. Only a select few will be able to comprehend that, sorry for the clueless ones.

Chapter 25: All Good Things Must Come to an End

            Rika woke up and looked around her cabin. It had come down to the final day of the trip. Things were packed, memories were tucked away. Today they would develop all of the film and make copies for everyone. It would be a sad day on the Seaqueen, a day the tamers never hoped would come. 

"Hey Wildcat." Ryo said, poking his head in through the door. "It's sad, isn't it?" He walked over to Rika's bed and sat down on the edge of it. He sighed. "I'm going to miss these guys." 

"Yeah Ryo, me too." Ryo kissed Rika's hand and got up. 

"Get dressed and meet me in the café. We'll have breakfast together." Rika nodded and watched as Ryo walked out. She rose from her bed and pulled out an outfit to wear. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She chose a pair of white capris and a yellow tank top. She pulled her hair up into its traditional ponytail, grabbed her sandals, and headed to the café. 

*****

            Henry and Kila sat on the deck, both reading magazines. They looked so content and involved in whatever they were reading, its as if they gad become oblivious to the world around them. But not, of course, to each other.

"Say Henry, you're going to keep in touch when you head back to Japan right?" Kila asked.

"Of course I will. I have no life otherwise so why wouldn't I?" 

"You're such a liar. You have quite a busy life and you know it." Kila said with a laugh.

"True, but I will still talk to you. I'm not one to let good things slip from my grasp."

"Oh really? You could have fooled me Wong." Kila mused, recalling all the Henry/Missy incidents.

"Oh come on Ki, I love you, you know that. And I'm not going to lose you again." Henry said, scooping her up in his arms. 

"Best answer you could have said." Kila smiled and kissed him lightly. Her smile turned to a mix of anger and fear when she noticed that Henry was carrying her to the edge of the pool. He gave her an evil grin and tossed her in the water. Kila screamed and came up to the surface and jumped out. Henry cried out in fear and took off running. Kila ran after him, now leaving a trail of water behind her. "You better run Wong because if I catch you you'll be dead!" 

*****

Emily and Becky sat on the shore watching as Evan helped Fio to balance on her surfboard.

"They are so cute together." Emily said. 

"Yeah, say where in Florida did you say you lived?" Becky asked. 

"Miami, why?"

"Because Fio and I are moving back to the states next October, and we're going to Miami!" Emily squealed with glee and gave Becky her address.

"Oh my god! We'll be neighbors!" Becky cried.

"You're right! I forgot about that house up for sale next door to us. Oh this is going to be so awesome!" Emily replied. The two girls jumped up and down and called in the couple to tell them the good news.

*****

Rika walked into the café and joined Ryo at a table in the back corner of the room. 

"Hey pumpkin." Ryo got up and helped Rika into her chair, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm quite capable of sitting down by myself Akiyama. How many times do we have to go over that?" Rika tried to sound serious but a smile broke on her face. Ryo grinned and they ordered breakfast. 

"After breakfast we gotta swing by the photo shop, I already brought the pictures in and they should be done by now." Ryo said.

"Ok cool." Rika replied. The two ate their meal, paid, and left, heading off to the photo shop.

*****

"So, where are they?" Evan asked.

"Dunno. Rika and Ryo said to meet here in our cabin, but I don't see them." Takato replied.

"Did they forget?" Jodie asked.

"How could they? They organized this meeting." Kenta replied.

"Weird." Becky added.

"We're here!" Ryo cried bursting through the door with Rika behind him. Both were holding many bags from the photo shop. They dumped the contents into the center of the room and everyone gathered around them. 

"Bet you can't guess what these are." Rika said with a smirk. Evan groaned.

"Oh no, burn them and burn them now." 

"Ha, yeah right Cole. Hmm, I think that picture of you and Ryo from the spin the bottle game is in here. Hmm, maybe I'll blow it up poster size and Emily can hang it up in school." Rika replied evilly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh would I?" Rika laughed. "Ok, well let's get started." 

            Together the group went through the photos, laughing at some, and gasping at others. Every once in a while, they shrieked, "burn that picture!" Each person was given a set of photos and the last set was placed into a large photo album, which the tamers decided to give to the adults, just so they would know what their kids had been up to.

"I can just imagine the whole Hypnos team flipping through the pages during their coffee break, laughing about how these are the same heroes that saved the world." Henry said. He then quickly covered his mouth, he'd said too much. Luckily, Ryo saved him.

"Long running inside joke." The bewildered faces on the non-tamers disappeared and they nodded as though they understood. "Inside joke, the term that cures all problems." He later muttered to Henry.

*****

            After what was hours of work, the pictures had all been organized and put into books and the copies had all been handed out. The group flipped through the pages of the book, which documented the entire trip; from the first picture Rika's mom had taken before they left, to the most recent pictures of the dance. They closed the book after looking at the last page and packed it away. They all then headed out to what would be their last day on the Caribbean beach. 

*****

"I can't believe it's over." Kazu said, his arm draped around Jodie's waist. 

"Yeah I know. It seems like just yesterday we'd met you guys in that first card tournament." Emily replied.

"That was great. If it hadn't been for that tournament, we never would have met you all." Evan added.

"Yeah, not to mention everyone we met along the way." Rika added. "Remember Phe? She was so cool. I loved her hair." 

"Yeah, plus she knew Tony Hawk!" Evan cried.

"And you got all their autographs you obsessive fan boy." Kila replied. Evan laughed.

"True, very true." 

"I am NEVER going to forget this trip." Ryo said. "There were some really great moments." He said intertwining his fingers in Rika's. 

*Flashback to the beach scene from chapter 11. *

"Definitely." Fiona added, resting her head lightly on Evan's shoulder. 

"I'm glad that we all met each other. This really was a great cruise." Emily said. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've only got the day together so let's go out with a bang!" Kazu cried, jumping to his feet, a grin on his face. Everyone else got up and they all headed into town to walk around a bit before they had to head to the airport where the tamers would get on the plane to go back home.

*****

            Everyone walked along the boardwalk. They bought their last minute souvenirs, and some hot dogs and soda. They sat at a couple of tables that were placed along the boardwalk and ate their lunches, talking and laughing like they had everyday. But of course, today was no ordinary day. It was the end, the grand finale, the closing of a fantastic three weeks….

*****

Now, this spot here can be filled with a multitude of flashbacks, as if this was a movie. But I don't feel like doing that so if you want flashbacks, you can just "pretend" to flashback and just go reread sections of previous chapters.

*****

            They walked to the airport, carrying their luggage with them. After getting their boarding passes, the group walked to the terminal, which would take them to Tokyo International Airport. 

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Becky said, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah, me too." Emily added. There was a lot of hugging and crying, especially between Kila and Henry, and Jodie and Kazu.

"You'll write to me all the time right Kazu?" Jodie asked.

"Oh course Jo. Wouldn't do anything but that." Kazu replied with a grin. Jodie smiled and kissed him. 

"Attention, flight number 486 departing for Tokyo International Airport is now boarding at terminal 12. Please go to terminal 12 if you are for that plane." The announcer announced.

"Well guys, that's us." Ryo said. I guess it's so long." He hugged Fio and Becky goodbye, then Kila, Jodie, and Emily, and shook hands with Evan. 

"Glad we became friends in the end bro." Evan said to him with a grin. 

"Me too." Everyone else said their good byes and then the tamers boarded the plane waving until their new friends were out of view.

*****

            The tamers took their seats on the plane and buckled up as the plane started to taxi. Rika sat between Ryo and Henry. Across the aisle was a two seater where Takato and Jeri sat and in front of them was another two seater where Kazu and Kenta sat. 

            The plane took off and soared over the islands and the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. Ryo pulled on a headset and watched the in-flight movie. Henry opened a magazine and began reading. Takato and Jeri slept on each other's shoulders and Kazu and Kenta compared the new cards they'd bought. Rika smiled at all her friends and pulled out her journal, filling in the last entry for the trip.

~I can't believe this trip is finally over. These three weeks sure went fast. I'll never forget a second of it. The food, the sights, and the people. We made some great friends and I hope never to lose contact with them. I'm glad we all went on this trip. We deserved it. Who would have guessed I'd fall in love with the "great Ryo Akiyama"? Oh well, I'm not complaining. He really is great. And although I never thought I'd admit it, he's pretty good-looking too. I loved this trip. Thanks to everyone who made it possible. Hmm, maybe I can bribe mom into another one next year… ~

**The End!**

****

A/N: So, how was it? This last chapter was short, I'm not too happy about that. Oh well, it was good though right? Well worth the wait? I hope so. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, from the one-timers to those who reviewed every chapter. You know who you are! You guys are great. Some reviews I laughed at and some were so great I cried! But I'd especially like to thank my PiC, **Angel13. **I love you girl! If it wasn't for you, this story never would have gotten finished. Well that's all folks! Don't forget your final review! Make it a good one!

Luv'n'stuff!

Fiery-chan, Angel13, the Elements, and the Tamers


End file.
